Burden of Lies
by zfj
Summary: Gohan was always able to maintain some sort of control of his family secrets. What if Videl had another source to those secrets unbeknownst to Gohan? How does Videl endure the burden of knowing the truth? What's this about ki? Oh, the tables have turned for you Son Gohan!
1. Unexpected Vist

**A/N** : Another new story to add. This one will be more of a drama, as Videl will learn the truth behind the Cell Games not from her father, not from Gohan, but from another source. How will she deal with the burden of knowing the truth with Gohan mixed in it all?

Burden of Lies

 **Chapter 1 – Unexpected Visit**

Confident and prepared for battle, Videl landed her copter just feet from the situation. There was a yet another bank robbery ongoing at Satan City Bank. She was slightly irritated that she was called out so late in the evening but being the heroine of Satan City, she was always on duty.

Videl jumped out of her copter and approached the situation and noticed police cars surrounding the bank. Surprisingly, Saiyaman hadn't arrived at the scene, but she didn't have time to think of him. She nodded her head at the Satan City Police Chief and made her way to the entrance of the bank. She peered through the window and saw several robbers holding guns up to the bank tellers. Wasting no time, She decided now was the time to make her move.

Quickly busting through the door, the robbers turned their heads at the unexpected outburst.

"Put down your guns right now!" Videl yelled.

"Hah, like we would listen to a little girl," one of the robbers yelled.

Not liking the response, Videl quickly sprung into action, and immediately charged the robber. Not having time to react to her speed, the thief found himself knocked out on the ground. The other robbers were flabbergasted at the display of speed and strength.

"Get her!" One of them yelled.

Videl immediately jumped and performed a roundhouse kick knocking one of the robbers out. Another one was preparing to shoot her with a gun, but yet again, Videl's quick reaction time proved too much for the robber.

"What is she?" one of the remaining robbers yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

The remaining three robbers jumped the front bank desks, and with their bags overflowing with money, they ran out the back exit of the bank. Videl pursued them, but they had a little bit of a head start. She wasn't concerned because these criminals were very unprofessional lacking much of a plan.

Rounding a corner, she saw the back door exit open while the bank security alarm blared. She ran outside and in the back into a side alley. None of the police were out in the back to help her deal with the thieves. She saw the robbers go separate directions, which presented a problem. She decided to go for the closest thief and easily caught up to him within a second. She knocked him out with a kick to the back. Wasting no time, she turned around and saw one of the two other robbers that went the other direction on the ground as if they had been knocked out.

 _Must be Saiyaman,_ she thought. She looked up and saw another fighter, but he most certainly wasn't Saiyaman because he didn't have an absurd looking outfit. The last remaining thief appeared frightened seeing his comrade on the ground.

"W- Who are you?" the last remaining thief asked the mysterious new fighter while taking a step back.

"It doesn't matter. Stealing is never worth it," he said. The thief smirked feeling confident, remembering he had a weapon.

"In case you've forgotten, I have the gun!"

 _Not while I'm here,_ Videl thought. No matter how strong this new fighter is, he couldn't stop a gun like Saiyaman. She was about to make her move to help this mysterious hero.

The remaining thief was about to aim his gun, but the unknown warrior immediately made a flawless roundhouse kick knocking the thief to the wall of the bank knocking him out. He collapsed to the ground.

Videl immediately halted her charge, flabbergasted at the impressive show of strength from this fighter. She had never seen such a perfectly performed kick. Videl knew that this warrior must be incredibly well trained. The mysterious fighter dusted himself off and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" The fighter calmly asked.

Her mouth gaped open as she wasn't sure what to say. First, she was completely surprised at the display of strength but also, she wondered why he was asking her if she was okay. Shouldn't she be the one asking him?

"Y- yes fine, but shouldn't I be asking you that question?" stammered Videl. The mysterious warrior slipped her a smile.

"I'm good, thank you. I guess I should be going," he said.

The fighter turned around and began to walk away from the back of the bank. It all happened so fast, but she wasn't about to let him off that easy. How could the up and coming teenage fighter simply allow someone with such extraordinary strength leave without her at least introducing herself?

"Wait!" She yelled.

The nameless fighter stopped, turned back around, and stared at the young lady. "Yes? What is it?"

"You can't just leave after that! At the very least, you have to tell me who you are!" Videl explained.

She was slightly peeved that this person took some of her credit taking out the robbers because Saiyaman does plenty of that, yet she was mostly intrigued. She could tell that this fighter possessed significant power and that was of great interest to her. Not only that, the fighter seemed very serious yet calm.

"It's better that I don't tell my name. I usually like to remain _under the radar_ if you will," he sternly said.

It was now that she finally got a good look at his face. It looked so familiar as if she had seen him before a long time ago. Now even more interested, Videl wasn't about to let him go without knowing a few details.

"I saw you do that roundhouse kick. That was incredible! You must be quite the gifted fighter," Videl complimented.

"And you too," he said ready to take off. "That was brave of you, but I must be going."

"Please, can I have your name? You look so familiar," Videl observed.

"Which is why I like to be under the radar. You probably recognize me from the old tournaments," he said. She straightened once she remembered. Videl knew exactly who this person was.

"Tien Shinhan, winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament," she confirmed.

How could she not know? The unique three eyes gave it away. She was slightly embarrassed it took so long to recognize him. If anybody recognized him, it would be Videl Satan. She made it a point to know the winners of the past tournaments, but something was different about the older ones. There was little information about them unlike her father's era of tournaments where the media was all over him.

"Yes that is me," he confirmed.

This was just too perfect for Videl Satan. She had always wanted to meet a champion from the previous tournaments, but this was her first. She was almost ecstatic. Who would have thought that this humdrum robbery would present such a unique opportunity?

"Where have you been? Why aren't you in any of the recent tournaments?" Videl asked. She had a ton of questions for him. She wanted to learn about him, but this was the most important of the questions. Tien walked up toward the young warrior.

"Mostly because they have changed so much since back in the day. Things are just too different now."

Videl responded, "What do you mean? If all the greatest warriors aren't there, then the championship doesn't mean as much."

Tien nodded, "Exactly. The new crop of warriors is nothing like it used to be."

"But, I want to be able to test my skills against the best fighters and you are one of them!" she complained. Tien looked down at the confident young warrior.

"A championship only serves to boast one's ego. Although I was the former champion, I know of several warriors far stronger than I am. I can seek them out any time which is much better than a tournament."

Videl had mixed feelings regarding what he said. It was almost as if he dissed her father yet it partially made sense.

"You know my father is the current champion."

Tien was a bit taken back. He had eyed the young fighter when she took out the robbers, but he would never have guessed that she was Mr. Satan's daughter.

"Mr. Satan?" Tien asked.

"Yep," Videl said confidently.

"I have heard of your crime fighting in this city. Good for you. I know many who would deeply respect your desire to help those in need," Tien praised.

"Wow, thank you!" Videl beamed. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. _It's not every day you get such an incredible compliment from a former champion!_ She thought.

"Well, I must be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Satan."

"But wait!" Videl called out. "Can we meet again? I would love to hear some tips from a former champion like you!"

 _Wow, she is nothing like her father,_ Tien thought. She eyed the young fighter trying to determine if she was worth his time.

"Very well," he said and suddenly, Videl's face brightened.

"Really? Awesome! I can come where you live, so it's not inconvenient for you," Videl explained.

"That won't be necessary. I live very far from here so we should meet in Satan City at this same time on Friday," he explained.

"Okay, but where?" Videl asked.

"You decide," said Tien.

Videl pondered where would be the best place. _Maybe somewhere with not that many people. He doesn't seem like the type of person who wants to attract attention,_ Videl thought.

"How about Satan City Park?" Videl offered. "It's just a few minutes away from where I go to school."

"Sounds good. See you at this same time in Satan City Park next week," Tien explained.

"Awesome!" Videl said grinning.

"Well then, until next time Ms. Satan," he said.

"Can I ask you one quick question before you leave?" Videl pondered. She just couldn't wait to learn a little about the former champion.

"What is it?"

"Umm, who was your most challenging opponent?" Videl asked.

He smiled. "Easy. Son Goku is by far the most challenging opponent. I had the honor of fighting him twice, once in the 22nd tournament and once in the 23rd tournament. For all intents and purposes, he beat me both times. I just got lucky in the 22nd tournament."

Videl was surprised by the praiseworthy answer. Maybe she could find a way for Tien to introduce her to the other former champion, Son Goku. For now, she was quite content with meeting with Tien Shinhan.

"Son Goku, huh?"

"Yes, now I must be going," Tien said and started to walk away. "Until Friday Ms. Satan."

"See you Friday at this time in Satan City Park," Videl said to Tien's back as he walked away.

Videl had a lot to think about. Not only did she have the honor of meeting a former champion, but she was also able to entice him into meeting with her so she could learn more about him. Today is turning out to be far less boring than she believed it would be. She looked back at the robbers on the ground. _Time for clean up._ She ran back inside the bank and then out the front entrance. She motioned to the police who were waiting patiently for Videl to finish rounding up the robbers.

"Three of them are in the back, and a few of them are inside the bank. They are umm all kind of knocked out, so you might want to send some ambulances. Just make sure you round up the guns," Videl said.

"Great work Videl!" The Satan City Police Chief praised.

"Anytime. Until next time," Videl said as she got into her copter, closed the door, and took off back to home.

She had a lot on her mind with the fact that she ran into a former martial arts tournament. In the back of her mind, however, she was wondering why Saiyaman didn't show up. He seemed to only show up during the weekdays. _Doesn't he know that crime can happen 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?_

Her life up to this point had been pretty consistent. She would train to measure up to her father in strength, fight the bad guys when the police needed her and go to school like every other teenager. However, within the past few weeks, a new fighter named Saiyaman arrived and without her consent, forced her to be on a team to fight crime in Satan City. It was so unexpected and out of the blue that he would show up and start fighting crime, frequently alongside her.

Videl was amazed at Saiyaman's power and unnatural abilities. He had super strength and could fly like those at the Cell Games. Her father always claimed that those were tricks, however, according to her, Saiyaman seemed to hide his tricks very well. Videl had even paid close attention to his shoes wondering if there was some sort of mechanism such as a jet that could make him fly. She wondered if his suit was special that it could create all this strength. They were only theories though.

She wondered about the brief conversation she had with Tien Shinhan. _He has to be a gifted fighter. I wonder if he is as strong as my father?_ Her thoughts wandered to the other great fighter mentioned. Son Goku. Her father didn't speak highly of the former champions, but she had heard amazing things of Son Goku from others. She knew that he was only a child when he competed in the tournaments. It was unprecedented that a child could beat the world's best fighters, but Videl was also quite confident in her abilities as she beat the junior division of fighters. With that in mind, she knew that there was no such division back in the day which made his victories even that more impressive. She had always wondered how it was possible for a child to get so far. Videl was excited that she might have the chance to learn more about the former World Martial Arts Tournaments.

* * *

That Monday, she landed her copter on school grounds, excited for the new week because she had something to look forward to the weekend, a conversation with Tien Shinhan. She walked in the classroom, just a few minutes before the start of class.

"Hi Videl."

She looked up after putting her books down. It was the new kid that Erasa had been so willing to let into their group. She observed the new kid, suspicious of his positivity and friendliness.

"Gohan," was all she said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" He said in a cheery voice.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Videl said as she sat down in her chair.

"Well, that's good to hear," Gohan said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Videl had to admit that she was skeptical of the new kid, Gohan. The very first day he arrived, a mysterious gold fighter also appeared, said to be wearing the same clothes as him. It almost seemed too much of a coincidence for her, but there was a blatant problem, Gohan's hair was not gold. That didn't matter to her so much because she had a more important person to deal with, Saiyaman.

"Videl!" Erasa broke in as she scooted herself down the row and sat next to Videl.

"Hey Erasa," Videl greeted.

"You do anything this weekend?" Erasa asked.

"Umm, not really," Videl explained.

"Dang girl. You know what we need to do?" Erasa suggested.

Videl sighed, "Please don't say go to the mall."

"Go to the mall!" Erasa confirmed.

"What's this I hear about the mall?" Sharpner said as he sat down next to Gohan.

"The mall next weekend with Videl. You in?" Erasa asked.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Videl retorted.

"Nope," said Erasa.

"I'll pass," Sharpner said.

"Gohan, what about you? Will you go to the mall with me?"

"Ummm," was all he could say.

"Well if another guy is there, I might go," Sharpner explained.

"Great! At least us three will have fun," Erasa said sticking out her tongue at Videl.

"That's so childish Erasa," Videl moaned.

"Gohan, you don't know what you are getting into," Sharpner warned.

Gohan smiled. "Mom was always saying that I have to make friends now that I go to school, so I guess I'll have to try, even though, I have never been to the mall." Erasa, Sharpner, and even Videl all looked at Gohan as if he just told them he was half alien.

"What? That's crazy Gohan," Sharpner noted.

"Well then, I guess you definitely need to experience the amazing mall," Erasa teased and winked at him.

Videl pondered this. _I guess he really is from the middle of nowhere in the mountains if he has never been to a mall before._

The rest of the school day went by without anything interesting happening. For Videl, it was one more day closer to meeting up with the former champion, Tien.

"Bye Sharpner!" Erasa yelled out as Sharpner began walking home.

"Gohan, before school, did you never like go to the city when you live in the mountains?" Erasa asked.

"Umm, not really, except to West City where some of my family lives at," Gohan explained.

Videl was intently listening to the conversation. She needed to learn more about the new kid before she could trust him. Heck, she didn't seem to trust anyone these days. She barely trusted Sharpner even after all these years.

"Well, umm, guess I'll see you tomorrow guys," Gohan said.

"Yeah, see you!" Erasa explained.

"Say Gohan, how do you expect to get home? It almost seems like you are walking home," Videl asked.

"Heh, umm, I like to walk a little ways out before I decapsulate my plane," Gohan stammered. Videl didn't say anything after that but for some reason, her gut instinct was telling her that he was lying.

"Anyway, see you!" Gohan said as he begun walking down the street. Videl intently stared at the boy as he continued walking wondering if she should trust him.

"Earth to Videl!" Erasa said waving her hands in front of her.

"What is it?" Videl said slightly annoyed.

"You know Videl, if you come to the mall with us, you'll get to learn more about _someone_ we know so little about," Erasa hinted with a smirk.

 _That is true,_ Videl thought. "Whatever."

"I don't think I have ever seen you stare at a boy like that," Erasa teased.

"What. Are. You. Talking about?" Videl said quite annoyed.

"Come on Videl, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Erasa suggested.

"Please. Whatever you are thinking… Its just absurd," Videl retorted.

"Uh huh, whatever you say. If you come to the mall, I'll know the truth," Erasa chuckled.

Quite some distance away from Orange Star High, Gohan landed on his front lawn area outside his house.

"Mom! Goten! I'm home!" Gohan said.

"Big brother!" Goten charged his older brother before he could even make it through the front door.

"Hey! Settle down there. Big brother is tired after such a long day!" Gohan explained.

"So did you do anything cool today at school?" Goten asked mesmerized by the concept of school.

"Umm, not really," replied Gohan as his mother came in to greet him.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi greeted.

"Hi mom," said Gohan.

"Goten, I want you to leave your brother be while he finishes his homework," his mother explained.

"Aww, but mom!" Goten whined.

"No buts! After he is done, you two can play," she said.

"Okay!" Goten chirped.

Gohan's little brother ran off elsewhere in the small house. Gohan peered up at his mother, wondering if now was the appropriate time to ask something of her.

"Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, what is it, son?"

"Umm, would it be okay if I go to the mall with some new friends this weekend?" Gohan said apprehensively.

Chi Chi's eyes lit up. "Of course! But you better be home at a reasonable time young man!"

"Thanks mom!"

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad for him. He was ambivalent about going since he wasn't sure he'd make any friends because he thought people would just think he was awkward and weird. The only peers he spent time with were her father's friends, so there was hardly anybody his age, but things were going well _so far._

 **A/N** : Hi all. Thanks for taking the time to read my next story. I am really looking forward to this one. The next chapter will be out rather quickly if people like it. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or comments are very much appreciated. Also, please take a look at my other Gohan Videl romance also receiving updates called Malevolence.


	2. The Truth Hurts

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Note at bottom for each reviewer.

 **Chapter 2 – The Truth Hurts**

Videl anxiously awaited Tien Shinhan's arrival at Satan City Park. She was keeping a close lookout for the former champion, continually looking over her shoulder searching her surroundings. _I wish he would have told me where! This park is huge!_ She believed it might be better if she walked around, however, if the former champion and she were walking around in circles, Videl might never get the chance to meet with him again. She had so many questions about the old tournaments and had anticipated all week for this moment.

"Hello."

She jumped startled, as she was lost in her thoughts. _He's here!_

"Mr. Tien Shinhan! H- How'd you know I was here," Videl asked getting over how startled she was.

"We agreed to meet here," Tien obviously pointed out. Videl frowned.

"No, I mean at this point. This park is huge!" She observed.

"I guess it's just my old fighter instinct. I like to be aware of my surroundings," he explained.

"Of course," she noted impressed. "I appreciate you coming to meet with me."

Tien nodded. "I do hear you are quite the accomplished fighter," he said changing the conversation to what he believed she wanted to talk about.

"Yes. I have won the Junior League at the World Martial Arts Tournament and am trying to become as strong as my father," said Videl. Tien slipped her a smiled.

"Heh, when I fought in the tournaments, there was no junior league."

She thought back to the former martial arts tournaments and remembered that there were children who made it to the finals. She lifted an eyebrow confused.

"I don't understand how a kid like Son Goku could make it all the way," she noted. Tien closed his eyes.

"I still try to answer that very same question years later. Goku was _very_ special." Videl blinked her eyes.

"Was? Does he no longer fight?"

Tien sighed.

"He is dead."

Her jaw clenched at hearing the news. This was not how she anticipated the conversation going toward.

"Oh my god. I am sorry to hear that."

Truthfully, she wanted the chance to meet him and hopefully learn the secret behind his strength. When she was barely a teenager, she couldn't even comprehend fighting against the very best adults in the tournament, yet Goku made it to the finals three times at such a young age.

"Would it be appropriate if I ask how he passed?"

Tien raised an eyebrow at Videl's question. "He sacrificed himself to save the planet during the Cell Games."

Videl's heart dropped hearing the cause of Goku's death; however, she quickly became confused. She didn't remember a sacrifice and also, how would one even make the _sacrifice_ at the Cell Games? She tried to think back to that historic day. She recalled a bunch of mysterious fighters who suddenly appeared. Her father clarified that they were tricksters who shot out light from their hands. However, she always wondered and even _questioned_ how his father defeated Cell.

What was even more surprising is that the very person she was speaking with appeared to have some unexpected circle that went from martial arts tournaments to Cell. How is it that he was connected to the Cell Games?

"Sacrifice?" she repeated.

Tien nodded. "Yes. But I'm afraid I cannot share anymore."

Videl frowned at that. She needed to know more. "Please Mr. Tien, you must tell me more. My father speaks very little of the Cell Games. Were you actually there?" Videl considered.

Tien paused, then nodded. "Yes."

"Then you can you tell me how my father defeated Cell?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Tien looked away unsure how to approach this topic. In the back of his mind, he knew the conversation would eventually lead toward Cell since he was speaking with the daughter of Mr. Satan. Was he to explain what really happened or was he supposed to continue the lie that everyone bought into? The lie the father of the very person he is speaking to was used even for _his_ benefit. Unfortunately, along with the lie, no recognition was given to the true defeater of Cell and due to Mr. Satan's insistence that his group of friends were tricksters, they weren't well liked in society. He had even gone to insult the very one that had given him another chance many years ago, Son Goku. If it weren't for him, he'd be nothing.

"Please? I need to know how it happened. Or _maybe_ how it didn't happen?" She said insinuated the last part softly.

Tien raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Videl sighed. "I am actually one of the very few that question my father's story, so it is such a gift that I can talk to someone who was there, someone who witnessed Cell's defeat. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be one of the mysterious fighters who was there that day."

Tien was quite confused. He was certain Mr. Satan's lie was so well believed that there was no way for one to question it. Tien was also saddened that Mr. Satan would lie to his very own daughter. He realized if there were anyone who might question Mr. Satan's story, it would be his daughter. Sighing, Tien realized he needed to take a leap of faith and explain the story or at least a shortened version of it. In the back of his mind, he could tell there was potential for this young warrior both mentally and physically.

"Very well, but I have to have your promise that what I am about to tell you will never get out. You mustn't tell anybody which means you may not confront your father regarding this."

"Absolutely."

Videl was ecstatic. She was to finally hear the version of the Cell Games from someone other than her father. Someone who was at the Cell Games. She may finally receive confirmation on how her father defeated Cell or perhaps there was more to it than that? She felt a wave of anxiety about that last part. Expecting to hear how her father beat Cell, there was no preparing herself what she was to hear next.

Tien paused and took a few deep breaths narrowing his eyes.

"Your father did not defeat Cell. He was tossed from the ring in one hit from Cell. A young boy, who I believe is termed the 'Delivery Boy,' was the one to finally defeat Cell. Cell's power is beyond anything you can even comprehend. Cell is a million times stronger than your father, and I am not making up that number."

Videl couldn't prepare for the flood of emotions that filled her soul. She dropped to her knees on the soft grass shaking her head in distraught. She knew it to be true. She had questioned her father's account privately but never publically. She had always wondered how her father defeated Cell, the monster who defeated Earth's military with the wave of his hand. After spending time fighting alongside Saiyaman, she realized those tricks her father talked about were indeed not tricks. Over time, she believed there was power out there incomprehensible to her.

She pounded the grass in frustration, anger, and _betrayal_. All this time she had taken her father's word despite the lingering questions she had in the back of her mind. What type of father lies to her daughter? She looked back up to Tien distraught.

"Why didn't you just come out and tell the world that it was the Delivery Boy and not my father?"

Tien sighed and pondered what to say next. "There was no way anybody would believe us. Also, the boy who defeated Cell only wanted a normal life. That boy saw things in his 11 years that no child should ever see. That boy was thrown on the battlefield when he was just five years old. The very least he deserved was a _normal_ life."

Videl was now in tears hearing the story. How could her father take credit from a child? How could a child even come up with the power to defeat Cell? Tien could tell that the girl needed time to understand this. He realized that this was likely a life-altering event for her.

"Ms. Satan?" She looked back up to Tien attempting to dry her tears.

"You must realize your father isn't completely without honor," Tien recognized attempting to shed some light. "He showed up to the battlefield, one of only a few to take on Cell. Even he was willing to fight for the planet despite having no chance."

That didn't make Videl feel better. Her father had created a lie to benefit himself. The women, the elegant cars, the fancy house, all built on a lie? Was her very life built on a lie? Who was she?

"I- I need time to comprehend this. For some reason, I know this to be the truth. I am _so_ ashamed," she muttered.

Tien kneeled toward the ground where Videl was on her knees in shock of the inevitable news.

"I understand you may need time but don't ever doubt yourself," Tien reassured. "You are Videl and your father is your father. You fight crime and save lives. You have won the junior tournament. That is something to be very proud of."

Videl rubbed her eyes wiping away the tears. "I- I just need time to understand this."

"And take all the time you need. Meet me here next Friday same time, and I will try to help you heal. Until then, I bid you farewell," Tien offered as he lifted his body into the air.

Videl looked above and watched Tien wave toward her with a smile and then amazingly, he took off flying at an incredible speed toward the north. She got on her two feet and watched the spec that was Tien Shinhan in the distance. Shaking her head in distraught, she rubbed her eyes once more to dry her tears. What was she to do now?

* * *

That next day, Saturday, Videl was trying to relax and get in a better mood. She had avoided her father last night and this morning. She couldn't dare face him. Currently, she was waiting at the entrance of Satan City Mall for Erasa, Sharpner, and unexpectedly, Son Gohan. She had considered canceling the plans with her friends but decided not to. She had to at least put on the façade that she was in a decent mood, despite the life-altering news that was affirmed by Tien yesterday.

She slept very little the previous night attempting to understand Tien's words. The burden of her father's lie lay heavy on her and she felt partially responsible for it. Not only did she enjoy the wealth and fame from her father's lie, but she was also able to make a name for herself based on that lie. She was Videl Satan, daughter of the _defeater of Cell._

Tien had left her yesterday with only more questions. She had come asking about the former martial arts tournaments and came out learning the truth behind the Cell Games. Now she knew that those same _tricks_ her father so nicely termed were indeed real and that Cell was defeated by them. These were the same tricks her crime _partner_ Saiyaman used. How was she to become the best fighter there is if she couldn't tap into this newfound skill or _tricks?_

It didn't matter right now. Videl needed to keep a positive attitude despite a tight knot in her chest, the burden of her father's lies. Erasa was to expect a friendly Videl willing to socialize. Not only that, she was supposed to try to learn more about Son Gohan, but with all that happened yesterday, she suddenly cared less about that. She had her own problems to deal with right now.

"Videl?"

 _Speak of the devil,_ she thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and prepared a smile to greet her _friend._

"Hi Gohan," she said with a smile.

"Hey… Can't believe I am actually here," said Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, me too," Videl said softly.

Gohan stared at her for a second and blinked his eyes.

"What?"

"You okay?" asked a concerned Gohan.

 _Is it really that obvious? I need to try harder I guess,_ Videl thought. "Yeah, just didn't get as much sleep as I wanted yesterday."

Gohan searched her ki, and it seemed to be fluctuating quite a bit, a sign of an internal struggle. This was unlike the confident Videl he normally associated with whether it is at school or during their crime-stopping escapades.

"Are you sure? You seem off," explained Gohan.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm fine Gohan."

"Umm, okay, if anything is wrong, you can talk to me about it. I am always willing to listen," Gohan sincerely said.

Videl faked a smile. "Thanks, but really, everything is okay." _How on earth can he tell? I thought I could do better than that!_

"Videl! Gohan!" Erasa called out as she quickly approached the two.

"Hey Erasa," said Videl.

"Hi Erasa," greeted Gohan.

"Hi guys," she said in a cheery voice.

"Now we just have to wait for Sharpner," Erasa explained.

Videl raised an eyebrow. She wondered how Gohan could immediately tell something was wrong and her best friend couldn't. Was Gohan that keen on her emotions? What did that mean?

Soon Sharpner greeted the three, and then the teenagers wandered around the mall. Essentially, Erasa dragged the three around to what seemed like every clothing store possible.

"Ooooh! Let's go in here!" said Erasa as an annoyed Videl followed with Gohan and Shaprner both carrying ten bags shortly behind her.

"Erasa, can we eat after this? I am sooooooo hungry," Gohan whined.

"What? You are always hungry," Erasa explained.

"Some food would be good," Sharpner agreed.

"Ugh, fine, after this store, we'll go get some food," Erasa offered.

The four wandered around the clothing store, which meant Erasa bought a few more bags of clothes to keep up with the popular trends. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the four left the clothing store and headed for the mall food court.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Videl?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan returned with a tray of many meals. By now, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl were _somewhat_ used to Gohan's huge appetite; however, others looked at him as if he were crazy. You could feed a huge family with what Gohan brought back.

"I'm not that hungry," Videl said as Gohan put down the trays on the table. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Gohan questionably stared at Videl. _What is eating at her? Something is not right. Her Ki is so distant and also how is it possible a fighter like her not work up an appetite by now? Maybe she had a large breakfast,_ reasoned Gohan.

For the next few hours, the four spent time wandering around the mall, laughing, having fun, but in the back of Videl's mind, she knew she was struggling. What would happen if her friends found out she was part of the most significant fabrication in the history of humankind? What would Erasa think? What would her school think?

Finally, Sharpner had to go back home because he had chores to do. Erasa needed to get home because her family was hosting a dinner party which left Videl and Gohan about to part ways.

"I had a great time hanging out today," Gohan said as he was about to leave. He carefully examined her friend and _fighting partner_ in an attempt to see if she enjoyed her time today.

"Yeah, I did too," she said as convincingly as she could muster.

Gohan still couldn't help but know something was wrong. He questioned himself whether he should push and see if she would talk about it. He knew that she was wary of letting him into her tightknit friend group of Erasa and Sharpner, so Gohan deduced that he probably shouldn't ask. But against his better judgment, he decided to mention it one more time.

"I can tell something is up Videl. I just wanted to let you know if you want to talk about it, I'm always here," Gohan said caringly with a smile.

Videl closed her eyes. She needed to talk to someone about it; however, she knew she couldn't. She would have to take the burden of her father's lies. She would have to somehow right the wrong, and until then, she had to keep it bottled up inside her. She didn't even understand the repercussions if this secret got out to the public, but surely, she could trust her _friends?_ Tien had given her strict instructions and the very least she could do is live up to that even if her father let the world down.

"Thanks Gohan, but I'll manage," she said inadvertently confirming something was wrong.

"Okay," he said concerned.

Sadly, Gohan couldn't press any further than that. Perhaps he would have better luck with alter ego, Saiyaman.

* * *

"Sweetie, how was the mall with your friends?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Fine," was all Videl could muster.

She could barely even look at her father now that she knows the truth. Standing in the gargantuan foyer of their mansion that was built on a lie, her father had stopped her on her way to her room. She just wanted to lie on her bed and try to come to terms.

"Is that all? Are you feeling okay?"

Videl looked at her father disappointedly. "Yes. Just didn't get much sleep."

"Okay, I'll be training in the gym. Gotta keep that ring," he said referring to the martial arts tournament championship ring.

Videl nodded. She ran up the grand stairway and passed by the many extra bedrooms to her large suite. She plopped on her bed and lay down on her back. Although seeing her friends was nice, it did not distract her. There was not one moment at the mall where she didn't think about the Cell Games or her father.

She remembered how her father trash talked the other warriors at the Cell Games. She also remembered hearing how her father had talked down to Son Goku, the man who sacrificed himself, or that was how Tien worded it. She knew her father also trash talked the 'delivery boy.' She shook her head in disappointment. How is it that the delivery boy could withstand someone as strong as Cell, but then also be ridiculed by her father who stole his credit? Videl could just not understand how that much humility was possible. She would be out for vengeance if that were to happen to her. Her father was so low that even Goku couldn't defend himself from the false accusations that he made because he was dead.

Despite all this, Videl knew her father loved her dearly. Even she believed that her father is so blinded by his riches that he is unable to stop lying. Perhaps he is so wrapped up in his lies that he believes them to be true now. She sighed at that reality of this.

Videl needed to see Tien again. She needed to pay her father's debts somehow. She hoped and prayed that one day, he could approach the true defeater of Cell and apologize profusely. There was nothing that would ever right the wrong of her tainted _Satan_ name, but at the very least, she could try to take her father's place and repent. To right the wrong of her father, she owed the world something huge.

Her new goal was to live a life of selflessness and continue to become stronger so that one day she could save the world herself just like the delivery boy. She had to somehow let go of her arrogance and pride and prove to the world that she indeed is a savior.

She pondered whether there was any way to learn those _tricks_ that the other fighters used. She was aware of only two that could perform them, Tien and Saiyaman. She hoped that next time she saw Tien, that he would tell her there is a way to learn those techniques. Her mind and body exhausted, she fell asleep in the late afternoon, hoping her angst would disappear because after all, the _truth_ is hard to accept.

 **A/N** : Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate the positive reaction. I am aware that the reader may think that this is all too sudden, however, I have grander plans for the story. Ultimately, I expect this fanfic to be 40K words with roughly 10 chapters so don't worry. I expect the next chapter to be out within two weeks, possibly sooner if this one is well received.

Please review!

Note to reviewers…

Nancy103: Thanks for the correction!  
Jthelyric: Thanks for reading and the review.  
SeanHicks4: Appreciate the support. More about the "trick" knowledge next chapter  
ChufoMaster: Tien is totally underrated as a fighter and character. He will play a key role in this story. Thanks for the support!  
BlankingOut: Tien is great. His reclusive trait is not a coincidence in this story! Appreciate the support.  
Luke: Thank you for your kind words!  
Avo385: You are correct that Tien doesn't know Gohan goes to school heh heh. As for Videl not remembering Tien from the Cell games, I am going at this story from the angle that the Cell Games footage is incredibly difficult to obtain, thus Videl has to base the _mysterious_ fighters off her memory. We'll see about this in the next few chapters. Thanks for your support!


	3. The Art of Ki

**A/N** : I had to rewrite this chapter three times! I am _still_ not happy with it, but here goes… Also, **thank you** so much for the reviews! Note to reviewers at bottom.

 **Chapter 3 – The Art of Ki**

Videl twiddled her thumbs, anxious to meet with Tien Shinhan. For the second time, she was at the park sitting on a bench near their last meeting place. It was a crisp fall day unlike the warm temperatures last time they met.

She had so many things to say to Tien. For the past week, she had bottled up her emotions, unable to speak about them even to her best friend, Erasa. Strangely enough, her newest _friend,_ Son Gohan, was able to see that she was undergoing tremendous stress. No matter what, he _cannot_ know why.

First, she wanted Tien to describe the Cell Games in more detail. Then, she wanted to learn about the story behind the Delivery Boy. Next, she wanted to learn more about this group of mysterious warriors who risked their lives to save the world that disregards them. Lastly, she wanted to ask Tien if there was a way for her to take the place of her father and pay for his lies. She needed to apologize to his group but most importantly, the Delivery Boy. Not only did he save the world from Cell, he lost one of his comrades who sacrificed himself. She shook her head in shame.

"How are you feeling?"

Videl's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. The one person who she could talk to about her father's lie.

"Tien!" She smiled gently thankful that he'd shown up. He could have allowed her to sulk in her emotions, perhaps as a punishment for her father's sins; however, she was beginning to understand just how humble he was.

"Ms. Satan, I promised I'd be back," Tien said softly.

Although it was meek, this had been the first time she had genuinely smiled in the past week. Tien was here and now she _might_ be able to have a little closure.

"Yes, I was hoping you can clear up what you said last week _for my conscious,_ " Videl inquired.

He nodded his head. "I can't say everything but I'll try to help to the best I can."

She needed to be careful about what to ask. She knew the Cell Games to be a dark day for Tien and his friends so she didn't want to upset him. Should she ask more about the Cell games or about this 'Delivery Boy'? Although it brings up a painful past, she would opt for the former so she could understand more about that historic day. It may go a long way in healing her.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me more about the Cell Games. What _exactly_ happened? Where did Cell come from?"

Tien sighed. He knew she'd want to know more about that fateful day. "Yes. I can tell a little bit about that day, however, it is not _my_ story to tell."

Videl frowned at this. _Then whose story is it to tell? Wasn't Tien part of the Cell Games?_ It didn't matter. She should be honored that one of the warriors at the Cell Games was willing to talk to her at all.

"Very well."

Tien cleared his throat. "It all began with someone named Dr. Gero, who was the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. Essentially, he created two Androids to take revenge on the warrior who defeated Red Ribbon Army. Because the androids were imperfect, he bioengineered Cell who was essentially a perfect being made up of the cells of the strongest warriors on the planet and _beyond._ "

Videl was shocked to hear such a thing. Beyond? She pondered if Tien meant otherworldly. She was aware that Earth was invaded by what was thought to be two aliens while she was young.

"Beyond!?" Videl asked stunned.

Tien paused. "…Yes. It's hard to imagine but there are _aliens_ out there."

He cleared his throat and continued. "So at the Games, your father and his students were defeated effortlessly by Cell. That is when Son Goku attempted to defeat Cell. He gave it his all, but eventually, Goku wore down and the 'Delivery Boy' took over finally finishing off Cell."

The story was incredibly interesting to her, however, she was reminded her father's action that led her to her miserable state the past week. Also, she couldn't understand how someone was capable of creating Cell. Oh, how sinister can one be?

Now that she had a better understanding of the Cell Games, she needed to know more about the Delivery Boy. She had to somehow approach him and apologize for her father's actions. Why was it that she lived a life of riches while he got nothing for his bravery? It wasn't fair.

"Who was the Delivery Boy?"

"Sorry, I can't say," Tien immediately responded.

She had to know who he was so she pushed on. "Please?"

Tien stood firm. "No. Why do you want to know?"

Videl sighed. "I _need_ to apologize to him. How does he live with my father insulting him and his friends? It's not fair! He gave everything and got nothing in return for goodness sakes!" It made her blood boil at the fact that her father took everything from them.

Tien put his hand on her shoulder. "You must know that he is selfless. He requires no praise or reward. The fact that the world is safe is good enough for him."

Videl looked up to him. She just couldn't understand how one could be so magnanimous. She just wanted to meet him even more now that she heard the story. Would he even be willing to meet her? Did she even _deserve_ to meet him?

She had to ask him. "…Can I please meet him?"

Tien stared at her for a few moments. He could tell she really wanted to rectify her father's actions. Oh, how different she was than her father. Tien remembered the last time he'd seen her father when he was loud, arrogant, and insulting. He wanted to allow her the chance to meet the 'Delivery Boy', but he thought it would be best if Gohan didn't have any association with Hercule Satan or his daughter. It may cause too much pain for the young Saiyan.

"Not now, but _perhaps_ in due time," he responded.

She closed her eyes, saddened that she couldn't meet someone as amazing as the Delivery Boy.

"I'd do anything to see him," she pushed.

Tien pondered this. Truth be told, he hadn't kept up with Gohan. He didn't know what he was up to in life. "I haven't seen him since the Cell Games."

This surprised Videl. How could a group of warriors so dedicated to saving the earth not check up with each other every once and a while? "Don't you guys all meet up from time to time?"

Tien shook his head. "No. I tend to isolate myself from the others."

"How would I meet him?"

It was clear to Tien that this girl was nothing like her father. She was willing to learn, accept the truth, and be a _true_ hero. He had heard of her selfless acts saving others. It was even more incredible that she did this knowing full well she might die at any given incident. One wrong move and she could perish unlike Tien or his friends who had an understanding of ki and were essentially indestructible to humans. Due to her selflessness and her willing to save the lives of others, Tien spent the past week considering if she was worthy learning the art of ki.

"I think it might go a long way if you had an understanding of the use of ki."

Videl was clueless to what he was referring to. "Ki?"

"Yes. Ki is what your father calls _tricks._ "

Suddenly, Videl was thrilled. She had wondered if Tien _might_ guide her to learn those tricks or at least point her in the right direction.

"How would I learn this ki?" she asked.

Tien smiled. "After much consideration, I decided that I would train you in the Crane style of martial arts and through that, you will learn how to use your ki."

Videl was exuberant. Suddenly, the lies of her father were pushed far back in her mind for the first time since she learned the truth. Instead, a jubilant feeling blanketed her mind relieving her from the knot in her chest. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough to give her hope that one day, she might be able to rectify her father's actions thus heal.

"When do we start?"

He smiled. "No better time than now."

* * *

The training was difficult for Videl. It had taken all weekend for her to _just barely_ find her ki. Tien's training approach was definitely harsh. Finally, it was Sunday evening and she needed to rest her body after a long weekend of training with Master Tien.

They had trained outside of the city because he had told her that society's acceptance on ki was a long ways away. He had told her that they were not to attract attention. She was not even allowed to tell anyone that she was learning the art of ki. Despite this, she felt honored that Tien had decided to train her. He even claimed that there were no humans he'd ever consider training except her.

Videl was confounded how Tien was willing to teach the daughter of a fraud? The amount of altruism required to be willing to teach her had to have been limitless. Nonetheless, she was thankful that an introduction of ki might give her the opportunity to apologize to the Delivery Boy. If the daughter of a fraud who insulted the use of ki could learn to control hers, then who knows what might happen?

She suddenly heard a knock on her bedroom door. Videl's heart began racing because she knew it was her father because she told the servants that she didn't want to be bothered this evening. Once again, the tight knot in her chest made its ugly face known. She shook her head remembering that _she_ is part of the Satan lie.

"Videl? Are you in there?" her father called out.

She breathed deeply at the realization she was going to have to confront her father. How can she even look him in the face knowing that he had lied to her for the past seven years? Realizing the inevitable, she had no choice.

"Yes?" She sounded defeated.

"Can I come in sweetie?"

Videl sighed. _How do you lie to your own daughter?_ She had been asking herself that a lot the past week trying to understand. What was she supposed to do? Avoid him till she could live on her own?

"Come in," she finally gave in.

Mr. Satan opened the door to find her daughter in her bed avoiding eye contact.

"Honey, is everything okay? I have hardly seen you the past week."

 _No! Not everything is okay daddy. You lied to me. My life is a lie!_ "Everything is fine."

"Videl sweetie, come on. I'm your daddy. I know when things are not okay," he explained.

She wanted to give a subtle push to see if he would come tell the truth, but why would he? He has lied for years now to the whole world and to her _only daughter._ What would change now? Despite knowing this, she hoped that just one day, he'd be willing to tell her the truth, not because she pushed him too, but because he felt it in his heart. Would that day _ever_ come?

"Everything is fine dad. Just not been doing so well with sleep," she lied.

"Is it something I did?"

 _Yes! Dammit, I want to tell you daddy but I can't._ "No."

She loved him. Even though he was a lying fraud who insulted the very person she began training with, she adored him. After her mother passed, he was all she had.

"Okay sweetheart. If it's something I did, please tell me. I just want to see you happy again. It's like you've been _avoiding_ me. Please come down and spend some time with your daddy," he said caringly.

"I will daddy. I just need some sleep."

Her father embraced her in a hug. She reluctantly hugged back. It was challenging for her to love her father despite his lies, but deep down, it didn't matter. He was still her father who cared for her. He let go of the hug and began walking toward the door. She could feel the tear beginning to form in her eye. _Not now. Please leave._

Videl most definitely didn't want her father to see how weak she was. All this was because of one stupid lie. Couldn't he just tell the truth and relieve her from this angst?

* * *

Wednesdays were always busy for her. There was a lot of schoolwork and crime seemed to peak midweek. She sat in class trying to focus on the teacher, however the past few weeks have been anything but focused. Her mind drifted to her father no matter the activity.

She glanced toward Gohan who was diligently taking notes. It still baffled her how he was so in tuned with her emotions despite her best efforts to put on a façade. Why could he see through her and her best friend couldn't? What made him so different?

Suddenly, her watch began beeping loudly. "Ms. Satan! Ms. Satan?"

Videl immediately responded, "Yes Chief?"

"There's some maniac taking the mayor hostage and he demands the presence of your father!"

There it was again. Her _father_. "I'll head right over! Did he ask why?"

"Something about your father beating him in the martial arts tournament and demanding a rematch," the Chief said over the static.

The class was surprised to hear about this. Usually, Videl responded to bank robberies or saving people from a fire, but this was a bit different. She ran toward the classroom door leaving without saying a word. It was expected that she respond to her duties as the hero of Satan City, so the teacher quickly got the class on track.

"As you see, you must take the derivative of this variable first, then-" The teacher looked up and saw her best student raise his hand. "Yes Gohan?"

"Can I use the restroom?" he asked.

The teacher sighed. Although Gohan was his best student, it appeared he had horrible body issues that caused him to need to go to the bathroom often. He gave him the benefit of the doubt once again.

"Yes, but _please_ be back before class ends," he said sarcastically.

"Right." Gohan nodded then ran out the classroom door.

 _Dang, she has a pretty good head start on me,_ he thought as he ran upstairs toward the rooftop. Doing a quick ki sweep, he noticed nobody on the roof. He busted through the rooftop door, clicked the button on his watch that transformed him into Saiyaman, and began flying toward the scene.

Up ahead a ways, Videl flew her copter toward the City Hall, which was just a few minute copter ride from her school. She touched down in front of the building and noticed many police surrounding the area.

"Give me the details Chief," Videl said as she approached him.

"Videl! We are so glad you could make it. All we know is that the mayor is in the building and being held by several men. Their leader is the person who apparently lost to Mr. Satan during one of the tournaments."

Videl nodded her head. She ran past several police toward the front door when Saiyaman landed beside her. Videl paused and stared at him.

"Ms. Satan, is everything okay?" Gohan said using a fake voice to mask his real one.

 _Does he really expect me to believe that's his real voice?_ "Yes but stay out of this one please."

"Why?"

Videl sighed. "They are after _my father_ …"

Gohan nodded. "Very well Ms. Satan, but I'll be watching in case things go south."

"Whatever. Just stay out of the way," she said as she prepared to bust through the door.

Gohan did another ki sweet of the building and was surprised by the higher ki level of the apparent fighter inside. He felt several weak kis but the one he was concerned with approached Videl's power level. This didn't mean much because they weren't in control of their kis but it was still a cause for concern. Gohan would have to be careful and be able to jump in if things get out of control for Videl.

She opened the door and saw nobody on the first floor of the building. Gohan immediately ran in behind her. She looked around and it seemed like everybody fled the scene realizing that she had no idea where to find the Mayor.

"They are above us on the next floor," Gohan pointed out.

Videl looked at him disbelievingly. _How does he do that? Is being psychic another result of knowing ki?_ "Alright, let's go."

She took the lead, running up the stairway while Saiyaman followed right behind her. Entering the second-floor hallway, she heard some arguing coming from one of the doors. _Saiyaman is right,_ she thought.

Videl looked toward Saiyaman who stared at her through his helmet. She nodded her head and Gohan did the same. She knocked on the door deciding to take things cautiously instead of busting in.

"Do not come in unless you have Mr. Satan. I got the mayor tied up and any make one wrong move and he dies," she heard

Videl scoffed. How dare they want _her father_? She was here and would take his place. "It's Videl Satan!"

"So the loser sent his daughter? What a joke," someone said on the other side of the door.

She heard some shuffling and the door opened revealing someone tied up to a chair with cloth over the head. _That must be the mayor!_ She thought as she considered her next move.

"Oh and The Great Saiyaman, what a pleasant surprise! Welcome," one of them said.

The person who spoke was well built wearing different clothes than the others. There were six other men all heavily armed while their leader didn't appear to have any weapons on him.

Gohan made another ki sweep and confirmed the one who just spoke was indeed the fighter who wanted to challenge Videl's father. His energy level was quite high for that of a human, which was a cause for concern. Gohan didn't know how Videl would fair against someone like this.

"Listen, whatever problems you have with my father, you can take them out on me," Videl said sternly.

"Hmm, if it takes beating you to bring out your father, I may just have to go that route," he said with a smirk.

Videl smirked also. "You have no idea what you are getting into."

"I don't think a little girl will cause me much trouble even if you are Hercule's daughter," the man said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" she said confidently.

The man smiled. "Listen up guys. I will personally deal with this bitch here. If Saiyaman tries to make a move, immediately terminate the Mayor."

This caused Gohan to gulp. He decided to caution her friend rather than handle the situation himself. "Ms. Satan. This man is very powerful. Be careful."

What Gohan really wanted to say was that he would take care of this crook, however, he knew that would insult Videl's pride. If things got too out of hand, he would take over immediately. He would have to take the six guys with guns instantly so none of them would be able to kill the Mayor.

"Please come in," the man said while the other six crooks got out of her way.

"Videl is that you?" the Mayor said while tied up.

"Yes! Don't you worry sir," Videl responded.

Videl turned his attention back toward the challenger while Saiyman stood in the doorway carefully analyzing the situation. Videl got in a defensive position prepared to handle anything the challenger gave her.

"This won't take long guys then we'll lure out her _father_ ," the man said as he prepared to fight the girl.

Videl frowned. "What's with you and my father?"

"None of your business bitch," he said.

"If it's dealing with my father, it's all of my business," she responded.

The crook laughed. "Your father doesn't deserve the tournament ring. He's just a lousy excuse of a fighter, the most pathetic there is."

This made Videl's blood boil. How dare this crook insult her father? He didn't even know the first thing about her father, _but she did._ "I'll make you regret saying that."

"The daughter of that idiot? I don't think so."

Instead of a defensive position, Videl immediately charged the man. She sent a barrage of punches and kicks his way and surprisingly, he was able to defend most of them. This went on for a minute while the other six crooks watched with their mouths gaped open. This was an incredible fight to them. On the other hand, Gohan was surprised by Videl's barrage of punches and kicks. He didn't realize she was this strong!

Finally, Videl was able to connect a powerful kick to the man's stomach sending him flying toward the wall. He tried to regain himself but not before Videl punched him in the face causing a bloody nose.

"You'll regret that bitch! I will NOT be defeated by the daughter of that asshole!"

Videl punched him again in the stomach. "How _dare_ you call my father that? You haven't the slightest idea how amazing he is!"

"He's not! He's a pathetic fool," the man said while Videl punched him in the face again out of anger.

This man infuriated him. How _dare_ he attack her father like that!? He didn't even know the _truth._ She punched him again in the gut while he coughed up blood. The other crooks had their guns held up toward Videl ready to fire when their boss gave them the go ahead. It didn't look like their leader was in any condition to give that order, so they were about to make their move.

"Let's do it!"

Before any of them were able to pull their triggers, Gohan knocked all of them out within a split second. Videl had paused for a second but then looked back at the remaining crook in her grasp. Gohan sighed and then looked back toward Videl.

"You don't ever get to insult my father! You hear me! Only I have that right!" she yelled as tears flowed from her eyes. She punched him again in the gut. By now, he was unconscious.

"Videl!" Gohan ran over to her and grabbed her arms pulling her back releasing the criminal. He fell to the ground.

"Let me go!" she yelled while struggling to get out of her crime fighting partner's grip.

"He's had enough Ms. Satan," Gohan said trying to pull her back.

 _Man has she been training?_ Gohan thought as he tried to subdue her.

"He insulted my father!" she responded.

"Yes. But, he's down for the count. It's over! Any more and you'll kill him!"

After a minute, Gohan let her go as she visibly relaxed and turned toward him. Videl looked up toward her crime-fighting partner and closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself down, but the entire world revolved around her father. He was constantly in her thoughts, which frustrated her to no end. Even during her crime fighting, _he_ still managed to enter her mind. Crime fighting was _her_ way of breaking away from those thoughts but this time, her father _still_ managed to be centered around everything. She collapsed to the ground realizing that this lie will always be a burden on her. By now, tears were flowing from her eyes, as she was so upset that she couldn't have just one moment away from the _lie._

"Ms. Satan, is everything okay?" Gohan said unsure what to do. Her confident crime fighter and _friend_ suddenly was letting go of her emotions unexpectedly. He considered that what was causing her distress the past few weeks might be the cause of this.

"You don't understand!" Videl distraughtly said. She needed to dry her tears quickly. Here she was showing Saiyaman _her_ weakness.

Suddenly on a leap of faith trusting his instincts, he helped Videl to her feet, and embraced the crime fighter in a hug. _Is Saiyman one of these selfless warriors that were at the Cell Games? Does he know I'm a fraud?_ Something about hugging him felt _right_ , but she decided to wipe her tears and let go of the hug. She couldn't show anymore weakness.

"Ms. Satan? You can't keep your emotions bottled up. Why don't you talk to me about them?" Gohan asked.

Deep down, he knew this was wrong, to have Videl open up to his _alter ego,_ but he could tell she needed it. Maybe she would be willing to open up to Saiyman? He had no luck as Gohan.

"I can't," she whispered.

"But you must. If not me, then someone else. You need too," said Saiyaman. _I wish you would be willing to open up to me, to Gohan. I care about you,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry."

Gohan jumped at her use of the word _sorry._ He never expected her to apologize and least of all something like this.

"S- Sorry?"

Videl sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Gohan was taken aback. "Sorry? Videl, you never ever have to be sorry about that! It's what makes you human"

She meekly smiled. "Well, I am. Let's just forget this ever happened."

Gohan sighed. Would she ever be willing to open up to him? What was causing her so much pain? He considered it might have something to do with her father but he wasn't sure.

"Well if you ever want to- " Gohan said but was cut off.

"Saiyaman. Please. Let it go," she sternly said.

"…Okay," he said reluctantly. _Are you ever going to open up to me,_ Gohan thought. He'd do anything for her friend. She was just that special to him.

"Umm, a little help here?"

Both Gohan and Videl jumped at the sound of someone and looked over to where it was coming from. It was the mayor still tied down to the chair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Videl said rushing over to the mayor.

Gohan chuckled and walked over to help.

 **A/N** : Please review and let me know what you think! I am trying to keep the word count around 3500… It was 4500 this time. Ooops… What else will Videl learn? How will she deal with her father? How will the burden of knowing the truth affect her in the future? Will she heal? What about Gohan? We'll see… More cannon characters coming probably, but who? I don't know…

 **Note to reviewers…**

 **Johny Spectre** : Thanks! Appreciate your support!  
 **Guest** (Feb 12): Hmm, sounds like I did just that in this chapter! Thanks for your support!  
 **Beta117** : Thanks for your support!  
 **Lancecomwar** : Thanks for your kind words!  
 **InSomnis** : Hope you liked this one!  
 **ICHeart** : Thanks!  
 **Guest** (Feb 8): Appreciate your kind words!  
 **Popo** : Thanks!  
 **ChufoMaster** : Totally understand your concern about Videl finding out too fast. This story will show more how she deals with the burden of knowing the truth and how that intertwines with Gohan. Thanks for your kind words!  
 **Avo385** : Thanks! Appreciate your support. Don't worry about Videl finding out so quickly… Lots more to go!


	4. Dragon Balls

**A/N** : Deepest apologies for taking so long to update. I am so thankful for all the readers. Appreciate every last review, favorite, and follow. Now on to chapter 4!

 **Chapter 4 – Dragon Balls**

"Stop using your ears and focus on my ki!" the firm voice of Tien scolded as Videl missed yet another punch while blindfolded.

How could she possibly sense Tien in a stressful situation like this? Sure, Tien had taught her some basic knowledge of sensing one's ki; however, this was one of the most challenging training she had ever partaken in. It wasn't the physical strain on her body that was the problem. This new _sensing_ concept was most difficult to learn, besides, sensing while under stress seemed impossible. She wanted to rely on her other senses, which Tien didn't accept.

"You'll never make it if you can't sense my ki," explained Tien calmly as he observed Videl's sloppy movement.

She took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself. The only way she had successfully sensed Tien's ki was to be in a relaxed state. After a few minutes, Tien's life force became apparent to her, but it was still blurry. Tien had told her that with practice, one's ki would become extremely focused, far from her current sensing abilities.

 _I can't exactly tell where he is,_ she thought. She could feel the general direction of Tien's massive ki, but she couldn't get a precise location. Totally silent, Tien paused in mid-air when Videl turned toward his direction and smiled at the recognition that she was beginning to learn.

Realizing Tien's ki was as clear as she could make it out to be, she charged him throwing a punch in his direction. Sadly, she was off by a bit, but she did punch in the general direction.

"Darn it," she said abruptly and then frowned.

Videl took her blindfold off and sighed. Tien was levitating to mask his sound, which Videl relied on for a while before Tien realized. _Why can't I just use my other senses like sight and sound?_

Tien observed the young fighter. Her ambition was strong, but currently, he could tell she was unsure of the sensing thing.

"When am I going to learn how to fly like you?" asked Videl as she observed Tien floating effortlessly above the ground.

"Hm. After you master your sensing ability and you successfully fire a decent ki blast," responded Tien.

Videl lifted an eyebrow. "But why can't I just use my eyes when I fight? Isn't that how everyone fights?" she asked as she sat down on the grass.

Tien landed back on his feet and stared at the young warrior. "Let me tell you a story Ms. Satan."

Videl was all ears because what she had heard from him so far fascinated her. She heard of the warriors whose selfless acts protected the planet. She could only hope to become one of these selfless heroes, especially now after her father's lies.

"What do you know of East City's destruction a while back?" asked Tien.

Videl frowned. This was a dark day in Earth's history; however, not nearly as dark as the Cell Games. "Hmm, it is rumored that some aliens came to Earth and destroyed the City."

"Correct. Those aliens are known from the planet Vegeta, on the other side of the Galaxy. They are called Saiyans, and they are incredibly powerful," he explained carefully eyeing Videl's reaction.

She lifted an eyebrow at the bizarre story. Yes, it was true that it was rumored aliens attacked that day and then suddenly vanished, but she found it hard to believe. Heck, there were even a few news reports that an epic battle took place that day against those aliens. Despite her hesitation, she saw Tien's serious expression and knew Tien was entirely truthful, so why would she doubt him now?

"Saiyans?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. They had power levels ten times stronger than the greatest warriors on the planet. We had one advantage over them, the ability to sense ki. Without that, we may have lost."

Videl was surprised that the ability to sense one's ki was that crucial. She had no doubt in her mind that she had to master this capability. If she were ever to stand a chance of meeting the 'Delivery Boy,' the warrior who had his credit stolen from him by her father, she would have to prove that she was capable of the ki manipulation technique.

"Umm Mr. Tien sir, can you tell me more about what happened that day?" inquired Videl. She didn't want to push her master too far, but her curiosity got the best of her.

He nodded once more. "The Saiyans were ruthless, arrogant warriors who came to our planet for one purpose, to find something called the _dragon balls_."

For the next several minutes, Tien explained what the dragon balls were. He also explained that the same warriors who appeared at the Cell Games were, in fact, the same warriors who fought on the day the Saiyans invaded Earth. Tien made sure to keep the story vague, so he didn't jeopardize his friend's privacy. Nonetheless, the story was fascinating to Videl but hardly believable. If it were anybody else telling her, she wouldn't believe him or her for a second.

"Goku and the dragon balls are what kept our _somewhat_ functional group together. It is why we fought against the Saiyans," explained Tien.

"Umm, so where exactly did the dragon balls come from?" asked Videl skeptically.

Tien smiled at the curiosity of the teenager and thought about the best way he could introduce her to the dragon balls. If she were destined to become the warrior worthy of some of Earth's most incredible fighters, she would have to understand the power of the dragon ball. Sure her desire to learn ki was because she wanted to meet the Delivery Boy and repent for her father's actions; however, Tien saw more than just that. She was driven to become stronger not by selfishness, but by the selfless desire to help others, a philosophy that drove Son Goku to do great things.

"Hmm, I think you need an adventure," Tien explained.

"An adventure?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Like I said, the dragon balls are _very_ important to our group. But many have gone after them with not so good intentions, which is why we kept fighting."

"W- what are you saying" Videl stuttered unsure of this training approach.

"You need all seven dragon balls to summon the eternal dragon, who will grant any wish you desire," Tien continued to explain to a perplexed teenager.

Videl frowned, "but what if someone is collecting them right now to make an evil wish?"

Tien smiled. "There is _always_ one dragon ball that stays with Goku's family to prevent exactly what you considered, which is _not_ the one I would like you to collect."

Suddenly it dawned on her. Tien wanted her to collect a dragon ball as some sort of test. Would that mean if she succeeded, her training would continue? Would she learn how to fly?

"Umm, Mr. Tien, how would I even find the ball if they could be anywhere on the whole planet?" she asked because what Tien suggested seemed impossible.

"There is a dragon radar created by Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation. Tell her that I sent you and that this is part of your training."

"But how will I know which dragon ball is Goku's?" she asked.

"It will likely be the closest dragon ball to West City. Find a dragon ball far away and bring it to me. As part of your training, this ball may be difficult to acquire so you should be prepared for _anything_. Just use your training," Tien explained.

"But-" she said in protest, however, Tien interrupted her.

"Ms. Satan," he gave a stern look.

She sighed, "very well. If you think this will help, I'll definitely do it!"

"This will go a long ways to your understanding of why we became who we are. Son Goku did exactly what you are about to do," Tien confirmed, shedding some light to this unusual training approach.

Videl nodded her head.

"Until next time Ms. Satan."

She watched Tien fly off into the horizon. _Wow, I hope one day I can do that. It looks amazing,_ she thought. The training had taken the anxiety regarding her father's lies off of her. It was liberating, but she immediately was flooded with so many emotions about her father once her training with Tien ended that day. Training appeared to be the only method where she was able to escape her father. Not even fighting criminals could do that.

* * *

Gohan couldn't place it. For the past several weeks, Videl had completely backed off him. There were no more questions like 'where were you when I was fighting crime' or 'how do you get from home to school?' Sharpner and Erasa were oblivious to the sudden change in behavior at first, but even they noticed. If it weren't for the insane ki swings, especially for a human, Gohan wouldn't think much of it. Something was seriously bothering her, which affects her crime fighting.

The past few weeks were bizarre. Somehow within the past several weeks, Videl's strength had increased significantly. As strange as it is, Gohan didn't think too much of the increase in power. He was more concerned with the unnatural ki swings. He had learned from the very best, Master Piccolo, who taught him very intricate ki sensing techniques. The swings were a sign of an internal struggle.

For some reason, it pained him to see Videl in a submissive state. He couldn't explain it, but he was drawn closer to her due to this struggle. Perhaps it was the selfless acts she accomplished saving those that needed saving. It was a trait the Son family shared, whether it be his father's accomplishments or even his innocent little brother. Or maybe it was the fact she was a fighter like himself. Either way, he wished he could help her through this tough time, but he knew not to push someone as confident and prideful as Videl Satan.

"Man, what is up with you the past few weeks?" asked Sharpner, breaking Gohan from his thoughts about Videl.

Videl looked up to her a friend. _Great, even Sharpner can tell I'm messed up._ "What are you talking about?" she said with a scowl.

Sharpner sighed. "Well for one, you aren't interrogating Gohan anymore."

Gohan nervously laughed. "What? She never did that," he said apprehensively.

Sharpner raised an eyebrow. "Uh, she does it with _everyone_."

"I'm right here you know!" Videl hissed furiously when Erasa smiled at her.

"Sharpner is kind of right. Something has changed," Erasa said smiling at her best friend.

Videl rolled her eyes releasing a huge sigh. "Nothing has changed. I just thought I'd let him off the hook for a few weeks, _or_ if you would like, I can start up again," she said staring at Gohan with a smirk.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Umm, no that's okay."

"Good. But, don't think I won't figure you out. I just have other things on my mind," she said confirming to Gohan that there indeed might be an internal struggle.

 _But what could possibly be getting at her? She's so dedicated and strong,_ thought Gohan as he continued to sense the ki swings.

Erasa giggled as her best friend's snide remark reminded her she was still the same old Videl Satan. She quickly changed the subject. "So like, what are you doing this weekend?"

Videl blinked questionable unsure what to say. She was never one to withhold the truth from her best friend, but she was pretty sure Tien didn't want people to know he had taken on a student. More importantly, she especially thought he didn't want anyone to know about the dragon balls let alone her 'adventure.'

"Hmm, think I need to get away from the house and train," she said extremely vaguely despite there being some truth to it.

Gohan frowned at her response since she had always trained at Satan Gym with her father. It seemed different, and he wondered if it were related to how she'd been acting the past few weeks.

"Well that sounds boring," commented Erasa, which made Videl roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'd better get going," Videl said, waving to her friends.

"Bye! Call me!" Erasa yelled out. Gohan and Sharpner just waved as Videl ran in the other direction.

"Guess I won't be hanging with Videl this weekend," Erasa pouted.

"Umm, don't you think what she said was a little weird?" Gohan asked his two friends, Sharpner and Erasa.

"Brains, I don't think you can criticize anybody being weird," Sharpner remarked.

"Oh stop it you," Erasa playfully slapped Sharpner. "But umm, yeah, usually she just trains with her dad."

"I wonder where she's going this weekend," asked a curious Gohan.

Erasa giggled, "I think someone is developing a crush."

Gohan's eyes widened at the unexpected remark. "W- What?"

She smirked. "Come on Gohan. You suddenly are wanting to know everything she's doing."

Gohan blushed. "Wha? Of course not! I'm just curious, that's all," he said looking away from Erasa.

"Sure Gohan, sure," she said playfully.

* * *

Videl quickly approached West City in her copter. She had never been to Capsule Corp. and wasn't quite sure how to reach Bulma Briefs. Tien made it appear as if she was accessible, so Videl hoped she wouldn't have any problem acquiring the dragon radar.

She saw the enormous dome ahead that housed Capsule Corporation complex. After landing her copter nearby the building and decapsulizing it, she walked toward the front gates, which seemed to be open to visitors. The door opened into a reception area. Nobody was in the room except someone sitting at a desk. _Well, here goes,_ Videl thought as she gulped. The idea of talking to Bulma Briefs seemed intimidating.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

Videl cleared her throat. "Umm yes, I was hoping to meet with Bulma Briefs."

The lady at the desk looked at her funny wondering if she was serious. "Do you have an appointment? Her schedule is blank today."

"Umm, no," Videl said.

"Well miss, she does not take walk-in visitors. It's hard enough to get a chance to see her with a scheduled meeting!" the lady responded somewhat insulted.

Videl groaned. Once again, she'd have to use her _father_ because this lady didn't recognize her. "My name is Videl Satan, daughter of _Hercule Satan_."

The lady's eyes darted up at the mention of the world martial arts champion. Shocked at this, she immediately responded. "My apologies Ms. Satan. Let me see if she is available."

She left the room toward a back door, which Videl assumed was the entrance into Capsule Corp. There were a few chairs, so she sat down, and twirled her thumbs. Along with the anxiety regarding her father's lies, she was also incredibly nervous about meeting Bulma Briefs. She had glared down criminals, trained intensely with Tien, and dealt with mobs of reporters. Certainly, a scientist, an incredible one at that, wouldn't be intimidating.

She had been waiting for several minutes when suddenly, the door opened revealing the lady who she was talking to previously. _Finally,_ Videl thought.

"Ms. Satan? Bulma Briefs would like to see you now. If you would, please follow me," she said while holding the back door open.

She walked through the door into a huge room. She walked past the science wing toward another back door, which led to a long hallway. Once through the hallway, yet another door leading to what she hoped was Bulma's private lab. The door opened, and she followed the lady into another section of Capsule Corp.; however, it looked more like a home than part of a science complex.

"Videl Satan?" she heard from behind. She suddenly turned around and saw Bulma Briefs standing right there, looking questionably at her.

She didn't know what to say and scolded herself for not having something prepared. Sure, she wanted the dragon radar, but how would she even ask her about it? The radar was obviously extremely valuable and if it were in the wrong hands, it could easily mean certain destruction for Earth.

She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Ms. Briefs, I-" but she was interrupted immediately.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Briefs but please just call me Bulma," she said smiling.

Videl's cheeks reddened as she was unaware that she was married. "Oh, sorry about that. I was hoping you could help me," she explained; however, she was interrupted again but this time, by a little boy.

"Mom who's she," the boy asked tugging at her mother's shirt.

"Ms. Sa-" she said clearing her throat. "Um, Videl, this is my son Trunks, Trunks this is Videl."

"Hi lady," Trunks chirped.

Bulma turned back toward Videl. "Anyways, what can I do for you Videl? I must say, I am really surprised to see you here," she responded while Trunks stood a little behind his mother.

"Right. Sorry about that. I'm not sure how to say this, but I was sent here to retrieve the _dragon radar_ ," Videl responded leaving a bewildered and confused Bulma and Trunks gawking at her.

 **A/N** : Well, there is Chapter 4. I'll try to update soon! My guess is in 2-3 weeks. Please **review** this chapter! Thank you!

 **Nancy103** : Hmm, I like your idea. Something will tip Gohan off eventually. Wonder what?  
 **Teenlaunch** : Yes! Tien is awesome! One of my favorite characters. Loved him through Dragonball.  
 **I.C.2014** : Thank you so much for your review! Not enough stories with Tien!  
 **Random123games** : Thanks!  
 **Sakurahimeo7777** : Appreciate your comments about the unique approach.  
 **Popo** : Thanks!  
 **Yugi Muffin** : Thank you!  
 **Bens6757** : Saw your comment about Tien being in the city. Yes, I should have explained more about that. I imagine even Tien would need to get supplies in the city. Perhaps Videl and Tien meeting was random chance? Appreciate your review!  
 **Kdrdeadman** : Not often I get compliments on my writing. Thank you!  
 **Chewie Cookies** : World tournament? Hmm, don't think so, but you never know. As an FF author, the spontaneity of miniplots and themes is one of the incredible things about FF. You never know! Thanks for the review!  
 **Beta117** : Thanks!  
 **Guest** (02/15): Thanks!  
 **Avo385** : About Tien not as good of a teacher as Gohan. Yes, I think in canon, it was rushed. I mean, Krillin, Goku, and many others struggled at perfecting ki. I mean, Goku was a natural, but even for him, it took a while. I took the liberty to change this from cannon a bit. Appreciate your review!  
 **Yunayuu** : Thanks!


	5. Close Call

**A/N** : I have no excuse for taking five months to write this chapter. Life has gotten crazy (good crazy) for me lately. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, favs, and messages. I promise I will complete this story. Longer A/N at bottom.

 **Chapter 5 – Close Call**

Bulma was shocked to hear those words out of the _daughter of the World Champ._ Why would _she_ of all people know about the dragon radar? Only a select few people outside their group knew of the dragon balls, and usually, it wasn't a good thing if someone else knew about them.

Attempting to gather her thoughts despite her shock, she needed to respond. "Well then – I certainly can't hand out something so precious without hearing your reasons," cautioned Bulma.

Videl was a bit intimidated by her response. Here she was, a distraught teenager that recently found out her life was a lie, talking to one of the, _if not_ the, most successful people on the planet. Who was she to waltz in and demand the dragon radar? She had to quickly gather her thoughts, so Bulma didn't become suspicious.

Videl cleared her throat. "Actually, my master told me to retrieve the dragon radar."

Bulma frowned at the response and couldn't understand why anyone training the daughter of Mr. Satan would request the radar let alone know about the dragon balls. Wouldn't her father be the one training his daughter? She needed to be cautious and find out more of this master she spoke of.

"Who exactly is your master?" Bulma asked curiously, and wide eyed from the request.

Videl sighed and then locked eyes with Bulma. "Tien Shinhan."

Once again, Bulma was stunned by her answer. Tien of all people? During the few encounters with the warrior, Bulma knew him to be quiet and mysterious yet determined. _How could Tien of all people be training Videl Satan? I have never heard of Tien taking on a student. This is crazy!_

Videl could tell Bulma was unconvinced so she added to her response. "Well, you see, I kind of ran into Tien when I was fighting crime, and he eventually took me on as a student," Videl said bullishly, far from her confident self.

"You fight crime?" Trunks beamed suddenly catching the attention of Videl who forgot the boy was standing by her mother this whole time.

Videl was a bit surprised that the kid didn't know of her stature. While her father's lie has tainted her reputation in secret, she was a celebrity in Satan City, which she thought extended to West City instead of just Satan City.

"Yeah, I take out the bad guys!" she said _somewhat_ proudly. Despite her confidence, the burden of her father's lie still lay heavy in her mind. She had to continually remind herself that she had made accomplishments separate from her father.

"Cool! I can fight too you know," said the young half Saiyan beaming with pride.

Videl raised an eyebrow. _A little kid fighting? That's weird._ But suddenly, Videl remembered whom she was talking to. _Yes, Bulma had some sort of connection with Tien, who was then connected to the Cell Games._ Was it possible that Bulma knew the truth about her father? Does Bulma even know the identity of the 'Delivery Boy'? _No, there is no way she would even let a fraud like me in her house if she knew the truth,_ thought Videl.

Bulma wasn't upset nor concerned because honestly, she knew of Videl's crime fighting career and selflessness; however, she was still surprised by this development. It had been years since she had seen the group together let alone seen Tien. Bulma knew Tien tended to keep to himself which was why this was even more surprising. Heck, she thought Piccolo might be more likely to take on a human student than Tien. Nonetheless, there was no way the crime fighter was making this up. To fabricate such a story would be crazy!

Bulma cleared her throat. "Why the dragon radar?"

Videl closed her eyes. "It's part of my training."

"Mom, who's Tien?" interrupted Trunks tugging at Bulma's shirt.

"Sweetie, Tien is an old friend and an excellent fighter," explained Bulma.

"Probably not as strong as me," said Trunks.

"Sure honey," Bulma said smiling.

Turning back toward the crime fighter, Bulma stared at her intently. "Do you know the power of the dragon balls?"

Videl nodded her head. "Yes, it is said if you gather all of them, you may grant any wish."

 _So she knows,_ Bulma mentally confirmed. _I wonder what else she knows? Does she know about her father and Cell?_ Bulma felt convinced. If it had been any other human other than her friends and family, she would have denied the request for the dragon radar. "Very well, you may borrow the dragon radar. But you must realize that this is incredibly valuable, and it needs to be handled with care. If it got in the wrong hands, it could be _very_ bad."

Videl nodded and could hardly contain her excitement. _Yes! I can fulfill my training! One more step to meeting the true savior of the world,_ she thought. She had to complete her training to have the chance at meeting the true defeater of Cell. Only then, could she apologize profusely and attempt to right the wrong of her father.

"Please Videl, follow me," Bulma said leading her into another room. Videl walked behind her followed by young Trunks.

The three walked through the inner part of Capsule Corporation, allowing Videl a glimpse of what few saw. They came to a door, and Bulma opened it leading into what she thought was a laboratory.

"Hi dad," Bulma greeted.

"Hi Grandpa," Trunks chirped.

Videl's jaw dropped. Here she was in the presence of greatness. The founder of Capsule Corporation was standing in front of her.

"Who is this young fella? Introduce her to me Bulma," Dr. Briefs insisted.

"Videl, this is my dad and dad, this is Videl. She is being trained by one of my old friends," Bulma explained.

Dr. Briefs stood up. "Ooh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Videl."

"Dad, do you know where the dragon radar is?" asked Bulma.

"It's right in the top drawer sweetie," said Dr. Briefs.

Videl still felt out of place in front of such renowned people. If Tien had access to Bulma and Capsule Corporation, he certainly had amazing connections, and that's not including Son Goku.

Bulma opened the drawer and took out a bulky looking unit. It was round and had a small screen on it. Bulma pressed the top button, and suddenly a repetitive beep sounded.

"Well, come over here and let me show you how you work it," Bulma suggested.

"Right," Videl said walking over toward her.

Bulma handed her the radar allowing her to get a good look at it. She saw seven dots scattered across the screen. They all seemed to be some distance away from the center except for one, which was somewhat close to West City.

 _This must be the dragon ball that Tien was talking about – the one with Goku's family._ She wanted to just take the radar and fly out to that dragon ball closest to West City so badly. She wanted to go against Tien's wishes and see if she could find some clues on who the Delivery Boy was. Surely, Goku's family would know? However, she put all her trust in Tien and knew it was wrong to go after that dragon ball. She sighed wondering if she would ever know the truth. She made a mental note at where the closest dragon ball was.

"This radar unit is extremely accurate. It will take you directly to the dragon ball; however, the ball may be buried underground or in the procession of someone."

Videl felt empowered holding something so valuable. The fact that Tien trusted her with something so valuable meant a lot to her. "Wow."

"Pretty neat huh?" Bulma mentioned.

"Yeah. Where did this come from?" asked Videl.

"You're talking to the person who created it," Bulma said smiling.

 _She really is that smart. My goodness,_ Videl thought. "Well, I better get going. Thank you so much for the dragon radar!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Bulma sighed. "There is no telling who might be in possession with a dragon ball. If they know their power, they may be very protective of the dragon ball. Thankfully, nobody possesses a radar, so there is no worry, but be careful."

Videl nodded. "Right. I will."

"Trunks sweetie, will you show Videl out the door?" Bulma asked.

"But mom!"

"Trunks!"

"Fine," said young Trunks turning to Videl. "Let's go."

The two walked out of the lab and down the long hall toward the front.

"Mom's never talked about Tien before. How strong is he?" Trunks asked making small talk.

Videl looked at Bulma's son. "He's the strongest person I know."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet. My dad is way stronger than Tien," Trunks explained.

 _That's sweet,_ Videl thought. "Is that so?"

"Yup. He and Goten's dad used to fight all the time. I don't think they were friends. They were like equal in strength, but Goten's dad died so they can't fight anymore," Trunks rambled on.

 _Wha? What on earth is this kid talking about? Goten must be his friend,_ Videl thought. "Umm."

"Anyway, I'm not supposed to be talking about this with normal humans," Trunks explained.

 _Normal humans? What does he mean by that,_ Videl thought while raising her eyebrow. She suddenly remembered what Tien told her. She had learned a little about the Saiyan's and their campaign to get the dragon balls. Was it possible that this boy was referring to the Saiyans? It made no sense to her. Every time she learned something new, it opened up more questions.

"Here's the door. Bye lady," Trunks said.

"Umm, bye. Tell your mom thanks!" she said confused.

"Okay," said Trunks waving as Videl threw down her capsule copter. She flew off holding the radar in one hand. _Finally, I will find this dragon ball, retrieve it, and finally learn how to fly._

She began flying away from West City to search for the dragon ball. She took Tien's advice and choose the next closest dragon ball from West City, which was still quite some distance away. She calculated that if everything went smoothly, she would have the dragon ball by tonight and then show Tien that next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was training with Goten, but he couldn't shake off how worried he was about Videl. She was just not herself for the past several weeks, and he had no idea why. Every time he tried to find out, she would push him away. Although she was his crime partner, confident and powerful, she seemed so distant compared to before. He knew something happened, but what? His thoughts were causing Gohan to be sloppy while training.

Goten's fist slammed into Gohan's face pushing his thoughts back to the spar with his little brother. He attempted to punch Goten; however, he immediately jumped back. Expecting his little brother to charge, Goten stopped and stared at him.

"Why did you let me hit you?" Goten asked.

"Umm, what?" Gohan replied.

"You could have dodged that punch, but it hit you," explained Goten.

"Oh, umm, big brother just has a lot on his mind, that's all," Gohan admitted.

"Like what?" Goten chirped.

"Umm, nothing you'd understand," Gohan replied.

"Tell me!"

"Goten, no."

"Fine, I'll ask mom," Goten taunted.

"She doesn't know what's going on," said Gohan.

Goten smiled mischievously. "She always says you have a problem with a girl."

Gohan was surprised. _How on earth would she know?_ "What? No, just worried about a friend. I'll figure out a way to help her and then –"

"Did you say her?" Goten smirked while interrupting.

 _Darn it! If mom hears about this, I'll never hear the end of it! I somehow have to stop this,_ Gohan frantically thought.

"Goten? Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh huh! But only if you play with me and Trunks tomorrow!"

 _Is he really blackmailing me? He's spending too much time with Vegeta's kid,_ thought Gohan. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Gohan raised a finger. "But, you have to promise me that you won't tell mom it's about a girl."

"Promise!" chirped Gohan.

"Alright. Why don't you go back home? Big brother needs a few minutes of alone time!"

"Okay, see you soon!" said Goten as he hopped back home.

"Whew," Gohan said calming himself down.

 _Maybe if I check her ki, I will feel more relieved. I don't know why I am so worried about her all of a sudden,_ Gohan thought.

He closed his eyes and directed his senses toward Satan City. Although he was quite some distance away, he knew Videl's ki signature like the back of his hand. After all the escapades as Saiyaman, he kept a close eye on Videl. Somehow, he felt protective of her, especially for the last several weeks. If she ever were to find out about that or his power, he'd most certainly lose her as a friend. Videl hated secrets, and he definitely had some pertaining directly to her.

For some reason, he wasn't able to sense her. Gohan knew that it could be because he was simply too far away or perhaps Videl was not in Satan City at the moment? He tried to widen his search but came up with nothing. Her ki stuck out since she was stronger than most humans, but he still felt nothing. _She's probably fine. I need to stop worrying about her._

After enjoying the quiet for a few moments, he lifted his body off the ground and flew back toward his house. It was nearing dinnertime and he most certainly needed to satisfy his appetite.

* * *

After a hearty dinner made by Chi Chi, Gohan still couldn't shake off her concern for Videl. She was so strong and confident, why would he need to worry about her? Shouldn't he be more concerned about Erasa or someone like that?

"Hey Gohan! Can we train some more?" Goten asked breaking his thoughts about Videl.

"Umm, we'll train tomorrow before we hang out with Trunks," responded Gohan.

"Aww fine," Goten whined.

"Big brother will be back in a little bit. I just need to clear my mind," explained Gohan and then walked out the front door.

 _Maybe if I fly and calm my mind, I'll forget about Videl._ Gohan took the sky for some alone time. His brother was an energetic, playful kid, but sometimes he needed some quiet time. After a long day of training (and worrying about Videl), this might help him sleep tonight.

After several minutes of flying, Gohan tried to sense out her classmate one last time to make sure everything was okay. He tried hard to sense her out scouring a large area in case she wasn't home, and after a few minutes of flying, he finally locked onto her ki.

Gohan's eyes widened because she was far away from Satan City. _What is she doing way out there?_ Against his better judgment, he decided to fly toward her ki just to make sure everything was okay. He knew better than to do this but something was drawing him toward her. If he checked to make sure everything was okay, then his mind would calm down because after all, she would never know. _Maybe she is on vacation, I mean it is the weekend and all,_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl landed her copter in a meadow. It was hard to find an opening in the wooded pine forest, and she hoped she could land closer to the dragon ball, but to find a landing area, she had to land a bit further away. She decapsulized her copter and turned on the radar unit to see how close she was to the dragon ball. It beeped a few times while she zoomed in on her location. After realizing she was a several minute walk away, she put the radar in her backpack

"Good, just a short walk this way," she said to herself.

Gohan, on the other hand, was flying over the same wooded area honing in on Videl's ki. _I wonder what she's doing all the way out here?_

Gohan looked in all directions and saw no sign of civilization, not even a village. He thought that Videl might have been camping but by herself? He couldn't sense anybody else out here other than animals and Videl. It made no sense to him.

He thought it would be best to turn around and go home as he could feel Videl's healthy ki. _She probably wants to be left alone,_ he thought. However, he decided to see with his own eyes that she was okay.

The wind ruffled through the pine trees creating a calming white noise effect. The air was so fresh out here, and it allowed Videl to calm her nerves. The past several weeks had been eye opening to her. While the pain inside her was challenging, she was thankful that she knew the truth. She still had many questions that needed to be answered. How would she confront her father? Would he ever confront her about his lie? What about the true savior of the earth? Was she even allowed to meet him?

If the 'Delivery Boy' was the same blonde boy she saw on the television, he might be close to her in age. How could he grow up in a world that hates him? She would have fought back if she was in his situation. On top of that, she still didn't know Saiyaman's identity. It appeared that Saiyaman also had a strong understanding of ki. What did this mean? Did Saiyaman know the warriors at the Cell Games? Did Saiyaman know Tien?

Also, what about the new kid at her school, Son Gohan? He had been nothing but nice to her always willing to strike up a conversation; however, she would always push him away. Why would a random boy from the mountains have the right to be in her close-knit friend group of Erasa and Sharpner? She just couldn't trust Gohan no matter how nice he was to her. Erasa was very open to Gohan's friendship while Sharpner seemed not to care as much.

However, Son Gohan had been so in tune with her emotions, he could immediately tell the internal struggle she is going through when Sharpner and Erasa had no idea. She did not forget about that first day back at school after learning her life was a lie. Gohan immediately could feel her pain. She still couldn't understand it. Was it possible Gohan was attempting to befriend her ignoring her father's fake accomplishment? Everyone wanted to get close to her because of her father. She had a lot on her mind and walking quietly in the woods helped.

Gohan finally found Videl walking in the woods alone. _Well, that's weird. At least she's okay,_ thought Gohan as he silently sighed. He realized how weird this was and thought it would be best for him to leave immediately. Here he was floating within the trees looking down toward Videl, but he was curious at what she was doing. Perhaps she needed some time alone just like he needed. Videl was certainly strong enough to be alone in the forest.

He remembered when he was just a small child being left in the woods alone thanks to his master, Piccolo. While he couldn't imagine a child that small being left alone, somehow he made it through so why would he be worried about Videl who was much more resolve and dedicated than himself. He smiled at the memory of his childhood while continuing to float silently within the pine trees.

Videl must have been getting close to the dragon ball now. She had been walking for several minutes and needed to get out the dragon radar to hone in on the exact location. She was just about to grab her bag and take out the dragon radar when she suddenly felt a rush of energy flood her mind. She immediately stopped.

Gohan saw her stop and raised an eyebrow. _What is she doing now?_

Videl had felt this before during her training with Tien. Suddenly, a flashback of her training made her realize that she was utilizing her skill of sensing ki. Yes, the feeling she was having right now was her new found ability thanks to Tien.

Someone was out here. Without moving, she closed her eyes to hone in on the ki. She sensed a strong ki somewhere close, but it wasn't focused. It was as if she could see an object in her far periphery of her eyes and couldn't pinpoint exactly what or where it was. She winced realizing she needed more training in ki sensing.

Realizing that something strong was nearby, she immediately turned around looking in all directions leaving a bewildered Gohan above within the trees. _What on earth is she doing,_ thought Gohan.

"Come out here! I know you're here," she yelled.

Gohan's eyes widened, and suddenly his heart started beating much faster. He quickly hid behind a large tree branch by floating around it. He was frightened because there was no way her classmate could he was watching her. He quickly sensed the area to see if anybody else was nearby but found nothing.

Suddenly, he shivered at the thought that Videl knew he was here. If she knew, he would most certainly lose her as a friend. He had worked so hard to gain Videl's trust and it was about to be blown away because he may have been spotted. How could something like that be possible? He was absolutely quiet hidden away up in the trees. _There's no way she could possibly know I was here unless she…_ His eyes widened. _No, there is no way. It must be a coincidence._

Gohan thought that maybe she heard something coming, but that would make no sense. Perhaps a branch fell on the ground, and Videl thought it was someone, but he didn't hear anything. His Saiyan hearing was far more in tune than any human so what gives? He quickly realized he needed to get out of here before he was discovered. He peered around the tree branch while floating high in the trees and then looked down. His classmate was searching her surroundings convinced that someone was nearby.

Thankfully, she wasn't looking up, so he quickly and silently darted far above the trees, and took off toward his house.

Meanwhile, the ki she had sensed slowly diminished. It felt like it was becoming more distant and she silently cursed herself for not spending more time training this ability. She needed to practice more which meant she needed to keep her sensing ability active more. _What was that ki? It was stronger than anything I've ever sensed. It even dwarfed Tien's ki. Maybe it was a false reading, and I just need to get better at sensing?_

Videl sighed and tried sensing once more. Nothing. Whatever she had sensed had moved on. Was it possible someone was watching her? She felt a wave of anxiety with that thought. She decided to find the dragon ball quickly and stop wasting her time. She opened her bag and took out the dragon radar. Once turned on, it beeped rapidly indicating she was very close the dragon ball.

"What? It should be right here?" said Videl.

She looked at the ground and saw nothing. She cleared away the pine leaves and felt something hard.

"What?" She started digging whatever it was out of the soil.

It was a dragon ball. Suddenly, she felt victorious, and she quickly dusted off the dirt from the ball. She brought the orange object closer to her face staring at it for a few minutes. _It's beautiful!_ She thought.

It had two stars on it and glistened in the little bit of sunlight making it down to the forest floor. It was dense, heavy, felt like glass yet seemed indestructible. The power this ball has felt surreal now that she was holding it. Finally, she would be able to take the ball back and complete this part of her training. That would mean she would learn how to fly and shoot ki blasts!

 **A/N** : A bit more of an explanation. I have moved like twice in the past several months, one for an internship and one to start my PhD. Once I settle down a bit, I'll get back to writing! I promise that I will complete this story. I still have many more chapters to write as we are just starting to get into this story. Thank you all you're your patience. I hope I still have readers after all this time! Please leave a review!


	6. Who is Gohan?

**Chapter 6 – Who is Gohan?**

Videl could feel a slight tingling on her palms as she attempted to block out her emotions and focus on the task at hand. Her palms begun to slowly warm as she was building a concentration of energy. In order to bring out her ki, She had to dig deep within her body, which was, once again, an incredibly challenging feat for her, and nothing like she'd trained for before.

Suddenly, there was an increase of wind surrounding her. She could feel the channel of energy from inside the outside of her body connect, and suddenly she formed a small ball of pure ki within the palms of her hand. She gasped in amazement and the unfamiliarity of it.

"Great. Now continue to build it up and when you are ready, push it away," the calm determined voice Tien explained.

She closed her eyes once more building the energy within her palms. Then, there was a reaching point when she felt like there was enough energy thus she released the ball of ki into the air. It pushed away from her body forcing her back a little and then a ball of energy dissipated not far from where she stood.

She had to catch her breath because she wasn't expecting all this ki stuff to be so exhausting. She was slightly disappointed at the size and power of her blast yet she was glad she finally succeeded in releasing it.

"Good. It's okay to be tired. You'll get used to it eventually," said Tien as he landed on the ground next to her.

Videl meekly smiled at the compliment of her master. _So, that's how the people at the Cell games fired those explosions. They are really energy within your own body,_ she thought. After all those years of being fed lies that the ki manipulating technique was merely a trick, it was nice to feel how real it was, even if it was tiny in comparison to those ki blasts at the Cell Games.

"How long will it take for me be as strong as those at the Cell Games?" asked Videl.

"A very long time," responded Tien.

Her eyes narrowed. How was it that a child much younger than her could become so strong in ki manipulation so quickly? Heck, even Son Goku was just a little kid when he toppled some of the world's best fighters at the tournaments using ki manipulation.

"But Son Goku was just a kid!" argued Videl.

"Goku was very special. He was unlike any other human in existence," explained Tien.

Videl remembered back to the grainy videos of the earlier tournaments when Goku competed. She remembered the one thing differentiating him from the rest was a tail. She didn't think much of it, but now that she considers about it, the tail is quite bizarre. Was it possible that Goku wasn't a human? Because really, humans don't have tails. She would really appreciate some clarity on that, and the only way to find out was from her master. Usually, she wouldn't ask something so stupid, but given the circumstances of the last few months, she had heard crazier things. She had to be careful not to push Tien too far.

"Was Goku human?"

She looked closely at her master and noticed that Tien was a bit surprised by the question yet he remained quiet. Was this not a subject she was allowed to approach? Her desire for the truth drove her to push Tien on the subject.

"Well," Tien hesitated. He had already said that there were aliens called Saiyans that went after the dragon balls many years back. Videl already knew a lot, so would a little more clarity be appropriate? Tien could see the potential in Videl. She was determined yet acted selflessly. She deserved to know a bit more.

"No, he was not human. Goku was a Saiyan sent to this planet to destroy it; however, he chose not to."

Videl didn't want to believe such an absurd story, but she has learned to open her mind to things she couldn't understand. She opened her mind up to the fact her father didn't defeat Cell. She opened her mind up that those _tricks_ were not really tricks and she was now living proof of that.

"…Okay, but where do you fit in all this? You knew Goku, right?" Videl asked confused on the whole subject. Every time she learned something new, more questions arose.

Tien cleared his throat. "Well, believe it or not, I was trying to kill Goku when I first met him. Goku trained under Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit School, while I was trained under the Crane School. The Crane school was harsh and lead by an immoral yet powerful person. A while later, I found Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and after I learned that he killed my master's brother who was an evil mercenary, I was determined to destroy him. However, Goku showed compassion and love, and somehow changed me."

Videl was shocked to hear of her master's confession. She realized she hardly knew her master at all based on this story. Tien didn't seem like the type to do wrong; however, she was suddenly questioning that now. She had to remind herself that people can and do change.

Tien felt the need to continue judging by Videl's reaction. "I'm not some saint. But ever since meeting Goku, I have done everything I could to live selflessly."

Videl had always been aware of Son Goku and also Tien Shinhan and the _evil_ Piccolo who she thought somehow fit in this whole thing, but never understood how incredible Son Goku was. It's a shame her father insulted someone so great. Yet the entire group of silent warriors at the Cell Games seemed to have tainted pasts? Videl frowned at the thought of that.

"So the Delivery Boy and Goku save the world and my father takes credit. What about the rest of that group? Are you saying some of them are bad guys?"

"No. Most have a bad past, but people can change and do well. Someday, you'll understand. That's enough for now. It's time to get back to your training," said Tien while Videl pouted.

The training continued until Videl was too exhausted. Tien had instructed her to practice her ki blasts (albeit slowly) and sensing ability on her own time before they meet again. Videl left her training session with more questions than answers. How can people that have done harm want to save the world from Cell? How does one person change the evil bent track of others?

* * *

 _One day at a time,_ thought Videl as she entered her classroom. She looked up toward the seating area where her friends, Sharpner, Erasa, and Gohan sat. All three arrived at school earlier than normal, probably to start on a good note for the first day of the new week.

Life at home was a challenge for her because while she wanted to keep some distance from her father, it pained her to know he was lying directly to her face at all times. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out because her father was all she had left. She was also thankful for her friends, Erasa, Sharpner, and unexpectedly, Son Gohan.

Walking toward her desk, her bubbly friend Erasa was the first to greet her.

"Videl! Girl, we have to hang out next weekend. You're always gone, and your phone is off! What gives?" said Erasa as Videl put down her bag and sat down. It was true. For the past few months, she had trained vigorously with Tien, trying to learn ki manipulation.

Videl smiled. "Sorry, Erasa. Life's been crazy for me. Let's definitely plan something for this weekend!"

"Good morning Videl," said Gohan in his cheery voice.

"Gohan," said Videl as her eyes narrowed.

Gohan's eyes blinked. _Oh man, what did I do now,_ he thought.

Gohan. The boy who showed up a few months ago and somehow got in their tight-knit friend circle. Erasa adored Gohan. Sharpner tolerated him at first but now seemed to have forged a friendship with him. However, Videl was struggling with him not because he wasn't a good person, no definitely not that. It was the fact that she was struggling trusting anyone at this point after finding out her life was a lie, but more so because somehow Gohan connected with her on a deep level. It was like he knew what was happening to her.

Gohan was the boy who appeared out of the blue one day at school, right after the _Gold Fighter_ made his one random appearance. Yes, she was suspicious of the coincidence, but the Gold Fighter must have had the capability of ki manipulation. He might even be the 'Delivery Boy.' She wanted to ask Tien about the Gold Fighter, but she was afraid to dig too deep and be pushed away. Here Tien was going out of his way to train her, the daughter of a liar, who directly impacted Tien and his friends.

Also, Saiyaman appeared shortly after Gohan enrolled. That had to be a coincidence. A little country boy having the capability in ki? She now realized how stupid of an argument it was. Maybe she should let off on Gohan for good on that. The boy was mysterious and a horrible liar, but a loving, compassionate person not wanting to be friends with her because she was _Videl Satan._ Her father meant nothing to him, which meant something to her.

"Umm, is everything okay?" asked a concerned Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what's going on this weekend? Are we finally going to all hang?" asked Sharpner.

Erasa squealed. "Yeah! It's been too long!"

"Great, what should we do?" asked Sharpner.

"Videl? What do you think? Maybe we can escort you on your mysterious adventures that you've been on the past several weeks," said Erasa.

Videl frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Silly Videl. We have hardly hung out and you haven't told me why. You are obviously doing something mysterious," insinuated Erasa.

 _Yeah, like wander deep into forests,_ Gohan sarcastically thought. _But really, what has she been doing all this time? Why was she out in the woods?_

"I bet it's boys. All this time not having a boyfriend has caused you to secretly go after them without telling your best friend," Erasa said while smirking.

Videl's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Don't be stupid. Of course, it's not that," she said.

"Okay then, what have you been doing this whole time?" asked Erasa.

"You know, I'm kind of curious also," Sharpner added.

Videl couldn't tell a soul. Not that she didn't want to tell her best friend what she has been struggling with and that she is training with a _trickster,_ but she had been sworn to secrecy. No, she had to come up with something.

"I've just been taking some time off," Videl said while frowning. _All these criminals lying to you and that's the best you can come up with?_

"Oh come on! I know my best friend better than that. If you don't tell the truth, I'll just assume it's boys," Erasa explained.

"Pff, think whatever you want, but I assure you, it's not boys," Videl explained.

"I think we need to have some girl to girl talk so I can find out what you've really been up to," Erasa said.

 _That would be nice but I can't,_ Videl thought. "Whatever. You all could come over and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea! Or maybe, we should go to the mall," Erasa suggested.

Sharpner's eyes widened. "No! Not the mall," he yelled.

"Umm yeah, I'm with Sharpner on that one," explained Gohan.

"Ugh, all boys want to do is get dirty, train, fight, and play hard," Erasa complained.

Sharpner laughed. "Fight and Train? Gohan does that? I don't think so. No offense Gohan, but I don't think you can throw much of a punch."

"Umm," was all Gohan could muster.

"Well maybe not Gohan, but most guys and I bet Gohan could fight if he wanted to," Erasa said and winked at Gohan.

"Nerdy Gohan? I don't think so," insisted Sharpner.

Erasa looked toward Gohan. "Well? Can you fight?"

Videl intently listened for his response. While she decided to let go of the fact that Gohan jumped far higher than anyone she'd seen before, throw a ball incredibly fast, and the coincidence of the Gold Fighter, she was still curious to his response. Because of being put on the spot, Gohan became nervous. He knew he was a horrible liar and had been almost caught by Videl countless times, but he had to come up with something.

"Umm, not really," was all he could come up with.

 _Not really? What type of response is that,_ thought Videl as she rolled her eyes. She needed something more concrete than that response.

"What does that mean Gohan?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"Well, uhh."

"You wouldn't be happening to be lying Son Gohan? Well?" Videl taunted.

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Take it easy Videl. This is Gohan, the sweetest guy ever."

"Well umm, I guess living up in the mountains, we get roughed up, I mean with my little brother and all, but I wouldn't say I'm a fighter," said Gohan.

"Oh my god! You have a little brother! How old?" Erasa squealed.

"Oh, he's seven," said Gohan.

"Aww, that's awesome! I wish I had a little brother!" said Erasa.

 _So we learn a little something more about Gohan,_ Videl thought.

"Does he look like a mini you?" Erasa asked.

Gohan opened his bag and pulled out a small picture. "Here, this was a few months ago." He passed a small picture of Goten, who looked like he had just gotten out of bed wearing normal clothes.

"Oh my god! He's adorable! Why didn't you tell us about him before!" Erasa whined.

Videl caught a glimpse of the picture and was surprised. He looked like someone very familiar but couldn't place it. Yes, he looked a little like Gohan minus the crazy hair, but something about the boy screamed familiarity. Maybe her memory was just playing games with her, but she could have sworn she'd seen that boy before.

"Here you go," Erasa said while handing the photo back to Gohan.

 _Why does Gohan do this to me?_ she thought. Now his little brother was etched in her mind. As if she thought about Gohan enough, now his family was making her curious? If it hadn't been for her own issues, she'd try to figure out why there is so much familiarity with Gohan's little brother, but she had other things to be worried about.

"I think a movie sounds good," Sharpner said bringing back the conversation of what to do that weekend.

"Works for me," Videl thought. _Maybe having some friends at home might be helpful for me._

"Gohan? You're coming right?" asked Erasa.

Videl was a tad peeved that Erasa would assume it was okay with her that Gohan comes but who was she fooling. She didn't really feel that way. Well not because of her own feelings but there was the concern of Gohan meeting her father. The last thing she wanted was somebody looking up to her dad and his lies.

"Umm, I guess? If it's okay with Videl," said Gohan as he looked over to her _friend_.

"Yeah but I can't promise dad will be okay with it," said Videl. "Anyway, our cooks can make you mounds of food."

Gohan perked up at the mention of food but had to quickly start paying attention. The teacher walked in the class, and all the kids settled down, got out their notebooks, and started taking notes. Videl pondered the conversation that she just had instead of listening to the teacher. She learned something more about Gohan and his family, which begged the next question, why does she hardly know anything about Gohan's family? More importantly, she needed to know why Gohan was so humble and compassionate. What was his secret?

* * *

After school ended, the four walked out of the front doors of Orange Star High ready to go home for the day.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys," Gohan said as he was about to walk away from everyone, find a hidden area to transform into Saiyaman, and fly off.

For some reason, more than usual, Videl wanted to know why Gohan was the way he was. Maybe he went through some life-altering event as she had. That's the only reason why he might know something was wrong with her when her two best friends failed to notice. Going out on a limb, she did something she never thought she'd do.

"Wait," said Videl as Gohan was walking away.

This surprised Erasa and Sharpner. The way she said _wait_ was just different than your typical Videl. Gohan stopped at the unexpected request. While she might hear this from Erasa or even Sharpner, to hear it from Videl? It had to be something trivial. Gohan didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yeah? What's up," Gohan said turning back around.

Videl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you talk for a bit?"

Sharpner and Erasa were surprised. They'd never thought in a million years that Videl would want to talk to Gohan about something serious other than interrogating his past.

"Umm, of course, what is it?" said Gohan.

"Alone."

Again, more shock from Erasa and Sharpner. Both did well at hiding their surprise. This was so unlike Videl, and they wanted to see where this was going.

"Sure," said a smiling Gohan.

Of course, Gohan was smiling, but inside, he was worried. Videl had never wanted to talk to him alone before except when he was in his alter ego, Saiyaman.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let's go Erasa," Sharpner said to a smirking Erasa.

"Bye you two!" Erasa teased.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Bye."

Erasa and Sharpner started walking in the other direction leaving Videl and Gohan alone.

Sharpner turned to Erasa. "Okay, what was that all about?"

"I don't know! How weird!" hissed Erasa.

Meanwhile, Gohan was wondering if he should break the silence. He had no idea what she wanted. Was she trying to corner him again into confessing his lies? Did she want to talk about how he was spying on her in the forest? The thought of that caused a great deal of anxiety for him.

"Is it okay if we start walking back to my house?" Videl suggested.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

The first few moments, they walked in silence. Gohan had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to complain. It was almost an honor for him to walk with Videl, in his true self, not his alter ego, Saiyaman. It was almost as if Videl considered him a true friend; however, he could be totally wrong. He had no idea what Videl wanted.

"So what's up?" asked Gohan finally breaking the silence.

Videl wanted to talk, but this was so unlike her. Here was her chance and she couldn't because of her pride _based on lies_. She closed her eyes at all the anguish she has had the past few months.

Gohan had a hunch it had something to do with her father. She remembered when Videl lost her control many weeks back when they were fighting crime. Gohan believed her father seemed to be centered around her anger. However, he had no idea what it was with her father. He considered that her father confessed to her about defeating Cell, but Gohan knew it was not in his personality to do something like that. Somehow he had to get Videl to talk. He would love to help Videl with whatever it is she is going through, but he had to be careful with someone and proud and determined as Videl.

"Gohan."

He broke his concentration and looked over toward Videl while continuing to walk.

"Yes?"

"I hardly know anything about you. You keep a pretty secretive life, and you are coming over to my house this weekend," said Videl.

This was merely a distraction. She was just making up an excuse to be walking with Gohan right now, but she knew what she really wanted to talk about.

"Umm, there isn't a whole lot about me," said Gohan.

"That's a lie."

 _Oh man. Not good,_ thought Gohan. "Umm, what makes you say that?"

Videl sighed. "There's way more to you than meets the eyes. I can just feel it. Why do you have to lie to me?"

So she was sort of cornering him in a sense. Gohan was thankful that this wasn't about how he was spying on her the other day in the forest. Yes, it could have been a lot worse, but how was he to answer her questions. There was certainly more to him than meets the eye, but he couldn't just tell her that he had watched his family and friends die in front of him, traveled through space trying to defeat a galactic tyrant, struggled with his Saiyan powers, and even defeated Cell. No, he couldn't risk his friendship with her, but maybe, just maybe, he could share a little.

"Okay. Fine. I guess there is more than meets the eye. I've been through a lot in my life, a lot of good, and a lot of bad, but I'm still the same person you know at school," admitted Gohan.

 _Super vague as always,_ Videl thought, but she realized this was more than he'd ever said before. It's hard to imagine any bad in his life given his personality.

"What bad?" asked Videl.

Gohan turned away surprising Videl. _I guess there is really some bad in there? Gohan of all people doesn't deserve any bad in his life. But I do after what my father has done._ Videl stopped walking causing Gohan to stop also. She took a deep breath.

"I've got some bad in my life too right now," Videl finally admitted.

That just now was one of the hardest things to do in her life: to admit that. She didn't tell Erasa or even Sharpner. But to tell Son Gohan, the nerdy kid who randomly showed up three months ago at Orange Star High, was difficult for her.

Gohan was stunned that Videl would reveal that to him. What did it mean? He knew there was something going on, but he had no idea the root cause.

"Like what?"

"I can't say, but life is not great right now," she admitted.

It pained Gohan to see someone as brave as Videl go through something so bad. It had to have been bad if it was affecting her for the past few months. Instinctively, Gohan pulled Videl into a hug, wrapping his surprisingly muscular arms around her and pulling her in close. At first, she wanted to resist, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

The heaviness in her stomach and the anxiety that has plagued her for the past few months seemingly disappeared for a moment. She wanted the moment to last longer, but as quickly as it came, Gohan let go. His hug left a tingling sensation, and suddenly, the wave of heaviness and anxiety returned.

Gohan realized that this was not his brightest moment. Sure, his family and friends would appreciate this, but Videl Satan? Probably not. He didn't want to see her reaction in fear that he made a drastic mistake. He took a look at her and saw what almost appeared to be a smile, surprising him.

Although Videl knew it was just a kind gesture, it made so much of a difference for her at that moment. She almost felt normal again. She hadn't truely hugged her father in months since she found out his lie. If anybody were to see this, let alone Erasa or Sharpner, she'd never hear the end of it. If a paparazzi managed to take a photograph of that, she felt like she'd lose all credibility. But somehow, it just felt right. She knew she'd probably never get that feeling again, but for today, it felt right.

Videl whispered "thank you" not expecting him to hear. It was so quiet that nobody could possibly hear that, not even a human, but unbeknownst to her, Gohan had incredible Saiyan hearing.

"Of course," he said surprising Videl. He went on. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She winced at that. No, she couldn't tell him everything sadly.

"I know."

She felt so weak allowing a boy to do that to her, yet even now, she wished it lasted longer. _Oh, how weak you have become._

Gohan had to reassure her. "I'll say one thing. I've been through hell and back, and whatever is going on right now, you will feel better eventually. I know you can't feel it now, but one day, you'll grow stronger from it. You know it to be true."

Tien's training. The truth of her father. All of it made sense to her. She will bounce back from this low point, but she had to do something's first. She had to confront her father, meet the real savior, and become the strongest she could. Yes, she was on the right track, and somehow, unexpectedly, Son Gohan was with her on that journey. One day, she hoped to tell him the truth, but when? _Unfortunatly n_ _ever._

Gohan left shortly after to avoid raising suspicion from Videl's father if they walked to the Satan mansion together. Videl knew she'd never hear the end of it from Erasa and she thought that Sharpner would even have some things to say about it. Thankfully, they don't know what happened during the walk. Gohan was a good guy, and she had to learn to trust him despite her instincts ingrained in her.

Once returning home, she remembered she still had to return the precious dragon radar to Bulma. She cursed at herself for forgetting and hoped Bulma would be understanding if she returned the device that next day. She entered her room, closed the door, and sat down on the floor. She decided to calm her self down and decided to practice her sensing abilities for the evening.

 **A/N** : Whew! Thank you so much for the reviews! Glad I still have readers! Anyway, still waaaaay more to go in this story. Some more characters will be introduced *hint* *hint*. We aren't even half way. Well, Gohan and Videl strengthen their friendship in this chapter. What will happen when Videl returns the dragon radar tomorrow? What about her increased sensing capabilities? Not even I know. Taking this one chapter at a time. We'll see.


	7. The Saiyan Tale

**A/N:** Short quick chapter. Way more to come! Thanks for all the favs, reviews, PMs.

 **Chapter 7 – The Saiyan Tale**

High above the clouds, the lookout towered above the rest of the earth, a perfect place to keep an eye on what is happening below. Very few lived on this mysterious towering structure, and all but a handful of people know the lookout exists. It was a typical day on the lookout. Dende, the guardian of Earth, oversaw the planet he'd promise to protect. Piccolo, a former guardian, chose the lookout tower to be his home, and Mr. Popo assisted Dende.

Dende walked over to the edge of the circular platform of the tower, and looked below. He closed his eyes and sensed out of the people of the Earth. Over the past few days, his senses were heightened as one particular person got hold of a dragon ball. This wasn't too much cause for concern, but this had been the first time someone possessed a dragon ball after the wishes were made nearly seven years ago to undo the damage and deaths of Cell.

Sure, over the years, people got hold of a dragon ball or two, unable to find the remaining dragon balls; however, recently in Earth's history, technological advances allowed for a way to track down the balls. This allowed for several immoral people try to find the dragon balls in an attempt to make corrupt wishes. So these days, it was a cause for concern if someone got a hold of a dragon ball and there was one particular person who seemed to obtain the dragon ball far too easily. Yes, Dende had paid close attention to her.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo as he approached his young companion.

Dende opened his eyes slowly. "Someone is tracking down the dragon balls."

"How can you know that?" asked Piccolo quite surprised.

Dende smiled. "Remember, I created the dragon balls. I can just feel it."

Piccolo of all people knew the power of the dragon balls and how difficult it was to track down all of them. In fact, he tried to find the dragon balls the very same way some other evil people have over the years. If anyone was trying to track down the balls, it was not a good thing.

"Who is it?" asked Piccolo.

Dende turned toward Piccolo. "That's just it. Makes no sense. You see, it's just a teenager girl. Somehow she found a way to track down the dragon balls."

"Does she have a radar?" asked Piccolo.

"I don't know, but there's something even weirder about it," Dende eluded.

"Hmm?"

"The teenager is none other than Hercule Satan's daughter. Bizarre huh? I can't figure out her motivation," said Dende.

Piccolo frowned at hearing this. The only thing he remembered about Hercule Satan was how absurdly weak he was. He had been smacked off the Cell Games arena like a fly yet continued to make excuses for his weakness. Of course, he had lied to the entire world for his own benefit. It was hard to imagine his daughter would possess any other sort of redeeming qualities let alone have what it takes to find the dragon balls.

Dende cleared his throat. "I'm considering checking it out, to see what she's up to."

Piccolo smiled. His predecessor truly and genuinely cared for the planet, which made him proud. The Kami inside of him was thankful that Earth was so lucky to have an incredible guardian.

"Relax Dende. You belong up here overseeing the planet. I'll take a look and see her intention," said Piccolo.

"Are you sure?" asked Dende.

"Of course," said Piccolo as he lifted his body off the platform headed toward the surface.

* * *

"Ms. Satan, please take a seat, and I'll go get Bulma Briefs," the lady at the desk said.

This was her second time at Capsule Corporation, once to retrieve the dragon radar from Bulma, and here she was, wanting to return it to her. She considered leaving the dragon radar with the lady at the desk; however, she thought it would be best if she handed it to Bulma in person considering how valuable the device is. Before the lady entered the back door of the small waiting area, the door busted open from the other side.

"Hey, it's you again," a boy said.

"Trunks, was it?" asked a surprised Videl.

"Yup!" chirped Trunks. "Do you need to talk to mom?"

 _How on earth did that kid know I was here,_ she questioned. "Umm yeah."

"I'll take you to her!" chirped Trunks as he left the room.

The lady laughed. "Guess I won't have to get Bulma for you! You seem to know her son."

Videl blinked her eyes. She had only met the kid once so she wouldn't exactly say she knew him but for the sake of returning the radar, she nodded her head and walked in behind Trunks.

"Mom's in her office but umm after you're done with mom, can you play?" asked Trunks.

Videl frowned unsure how Trunks knew she was waiting in that front room for his mother. "How did you know I was waiting for you?"

Trunks smirked. "I could sense you."

Videl's eyes widened in total disbelief. Surely, the boy didn't mean ki manipulation? Was it possible the boy could sense her? Did he possess the same power as she did? She thought it might be possible, but Trunks was just a kid. _But Goku was just a boy when he started learning these techniques,_ she remembered. Also, Bulma knew Tien, who then knew the other warriors that were at the Cell Games. She was obviously missing out on something big here.

"Here she is," Trunks said as they finally made it to the office.

 _Dang. Guess I'll have to ask the kid later,_ Videl thought.

"Videl?" asked Bulma as stopped typing on her computer.

"Hi Bulma. I just wanted to return the dragon radar!" she said pulling out the device from her backpack.

"Oh! How was it finding the dragon balls?" asked Bulma.

"Good! Ran into no trouble. I just found one, and it was in the forests far to the north," Videl explained.

"That's good to hear! I'll have you know that we ran into a lot of trouble when I searched for the dragon balls," said Bulma.

Videl's eyes blinked. "Umm, you found the dragon balls?"

"Of course! Why else do you think I made the radar? I found them when I was a teenager, a long time ago, but I still kind of look the same as I did back then," she said winking and then taking a sip of her coffee.

Videl was very curious about her search for the dragon ball. She realized she had no idea how one granted a wish when all balls were together. Heck, Tien had been vague when describing the dragon balls, maybe she could get a better understanding from Bulma Briefs.

"Umm, what happens when you get all seven? Did you ever get all seven?" Videl wondered.

Bulma put down her coffee. "Oh, you have no idea, do you? Well, when I was a teenager, I went on an adventure to find the dragon balls, to selfishly ask for the perfect boyfriend. I ran into my best friend, Son Goku, and we found the dragon balls together. After some, minor mishaps if you may, I ended up wishing for something else," she babbled.

Videl gasped. "You knew Goku?"

"Yup. We were a lot younger back then. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that life," Bulma said with a hint of sadness.

Videl realized that Bulma must have been very well connected with the warriors that were at the Cell Games. Videl then realized that Bulma must have known who truly defeated Cell and here she was, helping the daughter of a fraud. It made no sense to her. Videl's father trashed talked Bulma's best friend who was dead and couldn't even defend himself. Why would she trust her with the dragon balls considering how obnoxious her father was?

"Anyway Videl, I need to get back to work. You should drop by more often," she offered.

"Oh umm, yeah! Thank you so much!" said Videl.

"Here, I'll show you out again," said Trunks.

The two walked back towards the front entrance, but not before walking through their living quarters. Videl was surprised how integrated Capsule Corp. was. Bulma had her office and lab located near the living quarters, which were massive yet a little more modest than her mansion. They walked past some sort of room which had a chamber like door, perking her curiosity.

"What's that?" she asked Trunks pointing toward the chamber.

Trunks followed Videl's finger. "Oh, that's the gravity chamber."

 _Gravity chamber? Probably one of Bulma's wild creations,_ Videl thought.

"Want to check it out?" asked Trunks.

"Umm, what does it do exactly?" Videl asked hesitantly.

"I'll show you!" chirped Trunks as he ran into the empty chamber.

Videl wasn't sure this was a good idea. The term gravity chamber didn't sound like something that should be messed with, but against her better judgement and a strong sense of curiosity, she followed in after Trunks. Afterall, she never has seen something like this. After entering the room, she looked around and saw it was domed shaped with some a control panel at the very center. It seemed like a very technologically advanced room capable of who knows what.

"I don't know what a good number is for normal humans, but I'll start out at five," the boy said to a confused Videl.

"What does it do?" she asked again.

"You better brace yourself," the boy said smirking.

The young half Saiyan pressed a few buttons on the machine, and suddenly, a humming sound came from the center console. Videl had no idea how to interpret what Trunks just said. _Brace yourself? What does that mean,_ she questioned.

With no warning, everything increasingly started to feel heavy for her, to the point where she was struggling standing up. _What on earth is going on? I can barely stand!_ She thought. Then it clicked for her. This room manipulates Earth's gravity. Five must mean an increase of five times Earth's normal gravity. She collapsed on her knees unable to stand in the intense gravity.

"Uhhh, oops. I guess I should have started at two," said Trunks after watching Videl fall to her knees.

She slowly and painfully lifted her head, which weighed five times as much as normal, and saw Trunks standing effortlessly. She felt utterly humiliated. How was it a boy could withstand this gravity when she, a seasoned fighter, could not.

"Here, I'll change it," the boy frantically said as he ran back to the control panel.

"No!" she objected.

If an eight year old boy could stand this gravity, she certainly could too. Using all her strength humanly possible, she managed to get one foot on the ground. Then, she slowly got the next foot on the ground where she was crouching. She yelled, bringing up her torso and then her upper body to the point where she was standing. It took all of her energy just to stand and here the boy was walking around as if it was nothing.

"How are you able to stand?" she yelped.

"Easy peasy. I've been training since I can remember," the boy said while smirking.

Who would have thought? A little boy stronger than herself? If word got out, she'd never hear the end of it. This was embarrassing for her, but she was curious, what was the extent of his strength? Sure, the boy could stand in high gravity, but could he actually fight? Who would train a kid that young?

"Oh Yeah? Well, exactly how strong are you?" she taunted while Trunks continued to smirk.

"Let's just say I can withstand two hundred times gravity," the boy said smirking.

She gasped. Was she really that outclassed, by a child no less? She could barely think under the incredible heaviness of her body.

"Well, only if I turn Super Saiyan, but not even dad knows about that," the boy admitted.

Videl's eyes widened in disbelief. Trunks knew about the Saiyans. Heck, he was even claiming that he was a Saiyan. She didn't even understand what a Super Saiyan was yet she thought it had to be a trait of the Saiyan race. But the boy looked just like any other child and Bulma was her mother! She concluded that there was no way the boy was a Saiyan, but it was shocking enough that he even knew about them. This whole day was becoming bizarre. _Didn't Tien say the Saiyans were an evil alien race, the same people who destroyed an entire city a while back?_

"What are you talking about?" she struggled to say under the intense gravity.

"Watch," was all he said.

Trunks effortless transformed into the super Saiyan state. A golden aurora enveloped his small body, and his hair turned golden, leaving a completely shocked Videl. There was another gold fighter! The only time she'd seen something like this was… at the Cell Games. Was there some connection here? The boy at the Cell Games, who had to have been the Delivery Boy, could also turn his hair golden. Did this mean that Trunks was, in fact, a Saiyan? Who the heck was Bulma? This whole situation was freaking her out.

As quick as Trunks transformed, he let go of his super Saiyan state, turning back toward his normal self. The look on Videl's face was entertaining for Trunks. If his father or mother ever found out about this, he'd be grounded forever, but thankfully for him, his mom was busy in her lab, and his dad was asleep because surely, his father would have sensed his transformation if he was awake.

"That's a Super Saiyan," he said confidently.

She couldn't even come up with something to say and was almost in a daze like state. She had to get out of here. If what was said about the Saiyans was true, this boy was dangerous. She needed to keep a clear head because she didn't even know what this super Saiyan was but it appeared to be some alien transformation, something of which she has never seen before.

"I need to get out of this room," she said barely standing up, still in shock from the previous moments.

"Uh, okay. Here," said Trunks as he pushed a few buttons on the center panel.

Suddenly, Videl's body felt much more relaxed as the gravity returned to normal. She let out a deep sigh, thankful to have some normalcy. She walked over to the door, opened it, and left the room, with young Trunks following after her. She felt uneasy being near this kid, but if you took away the whole transformation thing, the boy seemed harmless. Bulma seemed too sweet to be associated with the Saiyan race. She had way too many questions and needed some time to reflect on all of this.

"I think I need to uhh, go back home and lay down for a bit," Videl said trying to grapple with the whole transformation.

"Okay! Maybe you can come play with me and my best friend when you come over next time," Trunks chirped as he walked toward the front entrance while Videl followed behind.

"Ummm sure," she said.

After saying her goodbye, she jumped in her copter and headed back toward Satan City. It was a bit of a distance to get from West City to Satan City as the two were not connected in a single metropolis. She was just leaving the West City airspace traversing over some farmland to get to Satan City. The familiarity of her copter was relaxing, to say the least.

Her thoughts dwelled on the familiarity of the super Saiyan transformation. What did she know? Tien's stories indicated that the Saiyans were a powerful alien race bent on power and they used it for nefarious purposes. It appeared that the 'Delivery Boy' was a Saiyan and somehow, he is selfless warrior only capable of good. Trunks, a boy that was no more than eight years old, seemed to possess Saiyan traits and possibly could be a Saiyan. However, that made no sense because she was pretty sure Bulma was a human, which begged the question, who was his father? Was Trunks some sort of hybrid between humans and Saiyans? Then there was Son Goku, who Tien said was a Saiyan sent to the planet to take it over, yet he chose otherwise. Then there was the mysterious Gold Fighter who made one showing in Satan City right when school started. It was even possible that the Golden Warrior was the 'Delivery Boy' himself, though she wouldn't entertain that idea until she had more substantial evidence. None of it made sense to her.

She desperately wanted to talk about this with someone other than Tien. While Tien was incredibly helpful with her training, he was vague in explaining the Saiyans and the Cell Games, purposefully probably to protect his friends. The vagueness was rightfully so as she was a Satan, the daughter of a fake. She should be honored that Tien would even share a little of the incredible stories. Her primary goal was to meet the Delivery Boy and apologize, but he was likely a Saiyan. Aliens protecting the earth? Superhuman powers? Only a few knew about them.

Who could she talk to? Bulma was out of the question despite her kindness. She is harboring some sort of hybrid alien son and who knows what Bulma's husband is like. Tien was too vague, which left no one else. Maybe she could run all this by a friend but she quickly killed that thought. If she told any of her friends, she would be laughed at. It was totally bizarre, but now that she has opened her mind, she has learned a little bit of the truth. She grunted a prospect of telling Erasa. Sharpner would probably think she was crazy. There was no one who she could talk to.

Suddenly, she did think of someone who would be willing to listen to her. _Son Gohan._ Her friend, who inserted himself into her tight-knit friend group, and who was an incredible person, would be willing to listen to her. _But even he might laugh it off,_ she thought. There was no way she could communicate to anyone about this without sounding ridiculous. _But if there was anyone, it would be Gohan,_ she thought. No matter, she couldn't tell anyone about this because she promised Tien. Why should she even entertain the thought of talking to someone then?

After landing her copter in her expansive back lawn, she went into her room, threw her bag on the bed and lay down. She reached into her bag and pulled out the dragon ball. It was truly a beautiful crystalline sphere, glistening in the sunlight that entered her room from her balcony door window. After a few minutes, she got back up, still thinking about the day. She opened her balcony door the get some fresh air. The air was crisp and cool that of a fall day and it felt good on her bare skin. She eyed the dragon ball in the sunlight appreciating how incredible it was.

"I'd like to know why a teenaged girl would want that," an intruding dark voice said, totally scaring Videl.

She immediately turned to her left and saw a large green alien figure floating beside her balcony. Quickly, she jumped back, put the dragon ball in her pocket, and prepared to defend against this intruder.

"Who are you!" she yelled while the figure's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Piccolo."

 **A/N** : Thought this was a good ending point *sorry*. Gohan wasn't in this chapter and this will likely be the only one. Also, this is shorter than most chapters but I needed to stop here. We aren't even halfway. Way more to come and a few twists coming up :). Thank you all for the favorites, follows, PMs, and reviews. They sincerely mean a lot to me :)


	8. The Dance

**Chapter 8 – The Dance**

She paled at the mention of Piccolo's name. Wasn't there an evil tyrant who once ruled Earth named King Piccolo? She learned about the evil king in her history courses and even saw a few grainy photos of the monster. She shuttered at the prospect that this was the same person. No matter, the green figure hovering off her balcony looked threatening enough, and that's not including the fact he may be evil. She'd better be cautious, so she slowly backed up toward her balcony door.

"I'll ask again. What's your intention with the dragon ball?" demanded Piccolo.

Videl blinked. _This thing knows about the dragon balls?_ That couldn't be good. Then she realized that he was floating beside her balcony as her room was on the second floor. That meant that this monster was capable of ki manipulation, which could potentially be bad for her because she had just been introduced to ki.

She gulped. "Umm, I- I just found it," she said as she didn't dare look at in the creature's eyes.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Really now. I wouldn't lie if I were you."

The real reason was that her master requested she find the ball as part of her training. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation but to get a better understanding of Piccolo's power, she used her training she learned from Tien. She focused herself in an attempt to see if she could sense his energy. Then slowly, the green being's ki became clearer. Videl immediately grimaced. This was by far the strongest ki she'd ever witnessed. Terror overtook her face. What was she going to do now?

Piccolo took note of her expression and how quickly it changed as she seemed scared. He needed to know her motivation for finding the dragon balls. Perhaps, he'd take a different approach to finding this information.

"Are you aware of the power of the dragon balls?" he asked in a much calmer voice.

Videl's expression hadn't changed. How was it a single person could produce so much energy? What was the limit of one's ki? She could tell this guy outclassed her a thousand times over. What was up with all these insanely strong people suddenly appearing? First, it was Trunks, and now it was this monster called Piccolo.

"Y- You're p- power level," she stuttered as fear crept across her face.

Piccolo blinked in surprise. Suddenly, he became aware that this girl could sense his ki. It was true that his ki was elevated more than normal; therefore, he immediately lowered his ki in hopes that the girl would relax.

"How is that you know how to sense out power levels yet your father claims that it's trickery?" Piccolo asked sternly. Other than the select few humans associated with Goku, he wasn't aware of any others who could sense energy. Videl blinked in confusion.

"You're from the Cell Games!" she shouted.

It clicked for her. She recognized him from that awful day. If this person was really King Piccolo, what business did he have at the Cell Games trying to save the world? Weren't only good guys at the Cell Games other than Cell himself?

Piccolo slowly nodded. Now even he was confused. Obviously, there was something he was missing because he remembered Hercule Satan's absurdity.

Videl's demeanor calmed by remembering this. Yes, this person had been with the other warriors at the Cell Games defending the planet. How this being was related to King Piccolo, she had no idea, but he had to have good intentions if he faced Cell. Her eyes softened, and she felt more relaxed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"The dragon balls?" asked Piccolo.

Videl blinked. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. You scared me earlier. Umm, how do I say this," she began.

"What's your purpose for collecting the dragon balls?" asked Piccolo.

"Oh! Umm, I just found one because my master requested it," she explained.

Piccolo didn't know what to make of it but his patience was wearing thin, and he wanted a direct answer.

"Who is your master?" he asked.

"Uhh, Tien Shinhan?" she said ambivalently.

Piccolo was astounded. Why was Tien training the daughter of Mr. Satan? What did he see in her? Meanwhile, Videl could tell Piccolo was confused to why Tien would be training a fake and he had a right to be confused. She was the daughter of a Mr. Satan afterall. She sighed.

"It's a long story. Umm, basically I ran into Tien while fighting crime. He agreed to train me after I found out my father's lie," she said.

While Tien Shinhan entirely understood of her father' lie, she wasn't sure how the other warriors at the Cell Games would take it. She hoped that Piccolo would be understanding, but potentially given his history if he was, in fact, King Piccolo, he might not be so forgiving. Piccolo, however, relaxed at hearing her story.

"You're nothing like your father. I would never have thought you'd fight crime. I could see why Tien took you on," praised Piccolo.

She smiled. While this green being looked frightening, she was surprised that even he seemed to be understanding of her family's legacy.

"Umm, you aren't mad, are you?" asked Videl.

"Why would I be mad?" responded Piccolo.

"Uh, my dad stole you and your friend's credit at the Cell Games," said Videl.

"No. We hold no grudges as they only serve to weaken one's character. I used to be impure, but I have learned to let those sort of things go," said Piccolo.

Videl blinked at his response. Even him, who she was certain was related to King Piccolo, has forgiven her. How could he not hold grudge yet if she were in his shoes, she would be furious? Was it because of Son Goku? Did anybody Son Goku touched become pure and selfless? She had to know.

"How? I don't understand. Is it because of Goku? Aren't you associated with King Piccolo?" she asked but regretted it immediately. Who was she to bring that up with him?

Piccolo smirked. "So you know about Son Goku. Yes, I am essentially King Piccolo, the one you have probably heard in your history books. A long time ago, I tried to rule the Earth, and Son Goku was the only one that could stop me. I made it my life goal to defeat and kill him, and while I did complete that goal in a sense, his compassion and love changed me, not only by him but through his son."

Videl was shocked to hear this story. He made it sound like he killed Son Goku but that he came back to life. How on earth was that possible? Also, wasn't Goku's son the Delivery Boy, the one she wanted to meet and repent to so badly?

Piccolo could see the confusion on Videl's face and assumed that Tien had kept their group's history vague; however, he believed it was important for her to understand Son Goku's selflessness and compassion.

"How do you know Goku's son?" asked Videl.

Piccolo smirked. "I trained him."

Meeting with Piccolo was enlightening yet didn't help connect the dots. She spent the rest of the day practicing her sensing abilities and attempting to bring out her ki through the ki blast technique. The energy blast took a significant portion of her ki whenever she tried it. She noted that she'd have to ask Tien about that.

She took some time last night to reflect on two major events where she had run-ins with the warriors from the Cell Games. First, it was a young boy, who transformed into a super Saiyan as he called it; therefore, being associated with the Saiyan race. Second, it was that Piccolo had approached her about why she found a dragon ball. She felt like she wasn't making any sense of them, but she did learn that Piccolo, who was once evil and ruled Earth, trained the Delivery Boy, who was probably a Saiyan. That was insane.

She was still grappling with the fact that her father lied to the entire world while she took advantage growing up in a world of riches. Piccolo and Tien assured her that their group held no grudges, yet it definitely didn't sit well with her. When was her father going to come true to her? She saw no signs that honesty would ever happen and sighed at that fact. Over the past few months, she had been quite distant with her father. Basically, she had no one at the moment she could entirely trust and felt vulnerable. Sure Erasa was there, but even Videl couldn't tell her everything. Tien was the only one she could speak to about her father. Her friends had no idea what she was going through, except for _Son Gohan._ While her dorky friend was clueless to what was going on in her mind, he was very keen to her emotions and her stress. She still struggled to trust him not because he wasn't a good person, but the fact that her trust has been broken with by the one she trusted the most, her father. How can she trust anyone again?

* * *

That next day, Videl landed her copter on the roof of Orange Star High School and walked downstairs and through the hall to her classroom. Once opening the door, her best friend, Erasa, along with Gohan and Sharpner was sitting waiting for the day to start. She was a little early and was glad to sit down and relax for a minute.

"Videl!" greeted Erasa.

"Hey guys," said Videl.

"Hey Videl," greeted Sharpner.

"Hi Videl," said Gohan.

"Girl, we still need to get you a date for the Formal this Friday," Erasa mentioned.

Videl sighed. "For the last time, I'm not going!"

"But why? You're not going to leave me all alone with Sharpner, are you?"

Sharpner frowned. "Hey!"

"Just kidding," teased Erasa playfully hitting him.

Videl didn't have time for dances and the drama that went on with school. She had to practice her ki and distract herself from her father. She was going to meet with Tien soon and she had to be prepared for it.

"Come on Videl, do it for me?" pleaded Erasa.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember my dad's rule? Nobody can date me unless they are stronger than him and there's no way I'd go to the dance alone."

"But Videl! That rule is dumb! Nobody is stronger than your dad," Erasa whined.

 _No there are definitely people stronger than him, but she doesn't know that,_ thought Videl.

Then Erasa had an idea. Why couldn't Gohan and Videl go to the dance together? She clearly saw hints between the two, and she knew there was potential. The fact that Videl spoke to him alone a few days ago was bizarre. The Videl Satan she knew would never do something like that with just anyone. She turned her attention toward Gohan.

"Gohan can you come to the dance? I can hook you up with one my friends!" said Erasa.

Gohan was surprised by this proposition but wasn't too interested. "Umm."

"Brains?" mocked Sharpner. "Come on Erasa. Don't be absurd."

"Oh shut up Sharpner. Plenty of people would go out with Gohan, isn't that right cutie?" Erasa said while winking at Gohan.

Gohan's cheeks turned red. He never considered going to the dance because he didn't feel like he would fit in and would probably just embarrass himself. Adjusting to high school was hard enough, and now Erasa wanted him to go to the dance with a girl? That was just too much for the young Saiyan.

"I don't know Erasa," Gohan hesitantly said.

"Come on! At least let me try to find you a date," replied Erasa.

Videl rolled her eyes. Who knew what skanky person her friend would come up with. Gohan deserved better and shouldn't just go to the date with just anyone.

"Umm, maybe, I don't know," said Gohan.

"Great! Let me at least try. It's this Friday, so I have a few days to find someone," replied Erasa.

 _Great. What am I getting myself into,_ thought Gohan. He sighed at the prospect of going to the dance with a random girl. Honestly, there would only be one person he'd go to the dance with and that was Videl Satan, but there would be no way she'd agreed to that, even going just as friends. It was clear that she was not interested in going and he didn't blame her. Videl was not exactly the type to go to a dance and given her life situation right now, he didn't see it happening. Gohan didn't know what was going through her mind the past few months, but he knew it to be greatly affecting her. He wished she would be open to talking about it with him, but Gohan didn't dare get too close.

"Um, we are still hanging at your place this weekend, right Videl?" asked Erasa.

"Sure, I guess," said Videl.

Videl forgot about that and Gohan was supposed to come also. What was she going to do about her father if she brings home another boy? Her father tolerated Sharpner at first but took to his liking since he was into martial arts, but Son Gohan? She didn't think her dad would like him. Maybe her dad would be on one of those business trips he always takes. It would be nice if something in her life went her way for once.

Erasa turned to Gohan excited. "Whoooo! Not only am I going to find a date for you this Friday, but we also get to spend Saturday together with Videl at her house! This weekend is going to be awesome!"

"Umm, yeah," said Gohan ambivalently.

"Who do you have in mind for Gohan?" asked Videl.

Erasa smirked. "Hmm, I don't know. But why don't you go to the dance with Gohan?"

Videl had a look of disgust. "Of course not. Can you imagine the headlines? 'Daughter of Hercule Satan goes out with random country boy.' I can't do that! What would dad say?"

Gohan winced at her harsh words. While he didn't want to go to the dance, if he could go with Videl, it would make it slightly more tolerable. Plus, Gohan enjoyed spending time with her so it wouldn't be too bad. He had no idea Videl was so against going with him, even just as friends. He sighed and started paying attention to the teacher as he just walked in.

Thankfully, the rest of the day went without trouble. There were no crimes, so Saiyaman didn't have to go out nor did Videl have to respond to the Satan City Police calls. She would just go home and continue her training while Gohan dreaded who Erasa would come up with.

* * *

That next day, the three were in a familiar setting where Videl rushed in before the bell while Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner were already seated.

"Hey Videl!" greeted Erasa.

"Hey guys," she replied.

She sat down, and Erasa turned back toward Gohan.

"Okay, okay! Gohan, I found someone who wants to go out with you on Friday! Isn't that awesome?"

Videl rolled her eyes once more. "Who did you come up with?" she asked.

Erasa ignored her best friend and continued talking to Gohan. "Alright Gohan. I know you aren't used to this, but you have to get out and give it a try. The girl that wants to go out with you is a little interesting but she's super pretty."

"Umm," was all Gohan could mumble.

"Your blind date is going to be with Angela! Isn't that awesome?" chirped Erasa.

"Angela!" Videl yelled but immediately put her hands on her mouth as other students were looking at her.

"Yeah! Isn't it perfect?" Erasa suggested.

Videl frowned. "Of course not! That's like the worst possible choice! Can't you come up with someone better?"

"Well if SOMEONE would go out with him, even as friends, it would make it so much easier," Erasa said while winking.

Videl's eyes narrowed. "I already said. I'm not going out and certainly not with Gohan. I just don't think Angela is right for him. He doesn't deserve that," she said.

"Whatever. Anyway, Gohan, I'll have Angela introduce herself to you on Thursday. Does that sound good?" she asked the young Saiyan.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," replied Gohan.

"Sure it is! You need to get out and try new things! Isn't that why you went to high school? Just give it a try! I'll be there with Sharpner, so if worst comes to worst, you can just hang with us!" reassured Erasa.

Gohan sighed. "Okay, I guess."

 _Why doesn't Gohan just say no? He is such a people pleaser,_ Videl thought. Of course, Angela was a horrible choice for Gohan and she couldn't believe Erasa was going through with this. She hoped Gohan would realize how dumb this is.

* * *

Thursday was finally here, and Gohan was nervous meeting this Angela person that Erasa had set him up with. He hardly knew how to converse with girls let alone dance with one. He would have to go to Bulma's after school and get a crash course on dancing because he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"So Brains, are you excited about meeting Angela?" asked Sharpner.

Gohan sighed. "I don't know. What's she like?"

"Uhh, she's okay, I guess," replied Sharpner.

That certainly didn't calm Gohan's nerves about meeting this girl. His mother, of course, was very supportive of him going to the dance and was thankful that he had a friend who was trying to set him up. The whole reason Chi Chi sent Gohan to school was to meet people his age and not spend as much time with his father's friends.

Videl however, was not supportive of this. She knew Gohan deserved better and was upset with him for being so easily swayed by Erasa. Videl felt that Erasa was forcing this down his throat and taking advantage of Gohan's naivety. Videl believed that it was important for Gohan to meet people, but given how compassionate and kind he was, why should Angela get the privilege of dating him? Shouldn't that be reserved for someone equally as incredible as him?

She rolled her eyes at the thoughts of her friend. Yes, Gohan was an amazing person. Yes, he was compassionate and in tune with her emotions like no one else. Yes, he was innocent and never could do wrong. But wasn't Gohan the one that told her that he'd been through hell and back, something similar to what she was going through right now? Wasn't he the guy that said that she could tell him anything? Wasn't he the only guy that would be willing to listen to her and not laugh in her face?

The morning went by quickly and the lunch period was here, one of Gohan's favorite times of the day. Videl learned quickly during the first few weeks that food was Gohan's weakness. He ate so much, more than any other person she'd met before and became easily hungry. However, this time at lunch, Erasa was going to introduce Angela to Gohan, which made Videl grit her teeth. It was a beautiful warm fall day so the four were outside enjoying lunch.

"Okay Gohan! You stay here with Videl and Sharpner, and I'll be right back with Angela. You're going to love her," she explained.

"Umm, okay. I hope she's nice," said a nervous Gohan. While Erasa was walking away, Videl stared at her best friend's back in shock and couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Gohan! You're not really going to go through with this, are you?" asked Videl.

"Umm, I guess I'll try. Erasa is right. I really should try to get out more, but I'm nervous about going out with her," he explained.

"Just say no. It's as easy as that. You don't have to do this. Angela is nothing but trouble," she explained.

Sharpner smirked at Videl. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are jealous."

Videl's eyes narrowed. "Of course not. I just don't think Gohan should go through with this."

Sharpner nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I've tried to get with you so many times over the years, and you always said no, so of course you're aren't jealous."

"Damn right," said Videl.

Across the field, Videl, Shaprner, and Gohan could see Erasa approaching. Gohan blushed at the prospect of talking to this new girl. Out of all the things the Saiyan could prepare for, this was not one of them.

"They're coming," said Sharpner.

Gohan finally got a decent look at the new girl. She had red curly hair and indeed was pretty. This made him all that more nervous about going out on a date with her. Was she popular or something? Why would she go out with him of all people? He had no idea.

"Hey Gohan!" yelled Erasa.

"Umm, hi," responded a nervous Gohan.

"Oh my god! You must be Gohan! I have heard so much about you!" Angela chirped.

"Oh umm, hi, my name is Gohan," he said shyly.

"Wow. You are handsome. Do you think I'm cute?" asked Angela.

Gohan was caught off guard by the question, and his face flushed red. "Ummmm."

"Oh silly! You don't have to answer that. Yet," she responded.

"See Gohan? She's nice, right?" said Erasa.

Videl's eyes narrowed at the interaction. The whole scene was appalling, and she knew Angela was playing toward Gohan's emotions. She rolled her eyes at the fact that she cared this much but this wasn't just any boy, it was Son Gohan.

"Are you excited for our date?" asked Angela as she wrapped her arm around Gohan's waist.

The look of disgust on Videl's face entirely evident, especially to Erasa who smirked at the interaction. Meanwhile, Gohan was sweating bullets and turned red at the touch of Angela.

"Uhh, yeah sure," he said nervously.

"Maybe we should go on a pre-date to get to know each other a little bit more," said Angela as she kissed Gohan on the cheek while Gohan completely turned red.

"NO!"

Angela pulled back and looked toward the outburst. "Videl!" Angela yelled.

"No. You are not going out with Gohan," snapped Videl.

"Oh go away Videl. Get your own boy," argued Angela.

"Gohan. Come here," Videl ordered.

Gohan had never seen Videl so angry before. What was going on? He had no idea but decided to obey Videl because she was his friend.

Videl did something she'd never thought she'd do in her lifetime. As Gohan approached her, she wrapped her arm around his waist and tucked her head in his shoulders. Unexpected, her body fluttered at the feeling of being pressed against Gohan, but she brushed it off immediately. The sturdy yet slender build of Gohan also surprised her, but she had to keep a clear mind. She remembered a few days ago when she was with Gohan alone, and he hugged her, without her permission no less. However, she was reminded of his warmth as it was now her embracing him, in front of everyone. This was so unlike her.

"You can't go out with Angela. You're going out with me for the dance, remember?" Videl softly said while smiling.

Was Videl asking him out on a date? He was confused beyond belief as this was Videl Satan of all people. Gohan thoroughly flushed red but managed to respond somehow.

"Oh umm, yeah," agreed Gohan.

Angela was fuming. "You get back here right now Gohan!"

Gohan meanwhile felt more comfortable with Videl at the moment despite the situation. He wasn't about to back down from a potential date with Videl. Also, her touch somehow felt right. During the past few months, he was drawn close to her not only because of her internal struggle but also how dedicated and brave she was. However, he didn't think she felt the same way about him.

Meanwhile, Sharpner stood in shock as Videl had her arm wrapped around Gohan. Since when does Videl do that? He had tried so hard a while ago to get Videl to go out with him and suddenly, Videl seemed to throw herself at Gohan. A tinge of jealousy ran through him, but he remembered that Erasa was already his date. He loved Erasa but still, it was a complete shock to him nonetheless. Was Gohan better than himself? Sharpner rolled his eyes at that thought.

"Go away Angela," growled Videl.

"You always do this! That's why nobody likes you," Angela cried while running away in the opposite direction.

Videl let go of Gohan leaving a completely shocked and flushed Gohan. This had been the second time they had embraced each other, once when he consoled Videl and the other, just now in front of people. Videl was full of surprises.

"Don't let that get to your head Gohan, but it was obvious you didn't want to go out with her," responded Videl with a scowl.

 _So much for that,_ thought Gohan. "Umm, thanks Videl."

"Now hold on a minute. I just got Angela to go out with Gohan and you ruined it?" Erasa responded.

"Yeah. It was obvious he didn't want to go. Let it go already," said Videl.

"So now Gohan has no date again. What the heck Videl!" hissed Erasa.

Although Gohan was thankful Angela was off his back, he had spent the past few days mentally preparing himself for the dance, and now that he was not going, what was the point? Also, suddenly, he really wanted to go with Videl, but she seemed like she had no interest. That whole charade act was only to get Angela off his back? He blinked in confusion. For a second there, he thought he landed a date with Videl Satan.

Sharpner let a sigh of relief somewhat pleased it was just an act, but still, Gohan getting that close to Videl? If Sharpner were ever to try that, he'd get punched so hard in the gut. His stomach was still sore from a year ago when he tried just that very same thing.

"Look Erasa. I did Gohan a favor. Just let him be," replied Videl.

"Ugh. You'd better go with him to the dance then," said Erasa.

Videl blinked. "What? No way. I only did that to help Gohan get _out_ of the dance."

Gohan was a bit upset at the whole situation. He decided that yes, he was going to go to the dance, even if it was alone because Erasa was right, he needed to get out more and socialize.

"It's okay Erasa. I'll still come," said Gohan with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Videl blinked in confusion. _Wait. Gohan actually wanted to go to the dance? What on earth?_ She thought. She sighed and realized he ruined a potential date for Gohan despite how bitchy Angela was. But also, she was thankful that Angela didn't get the honor of going out with Gohan. Now he was to go alone to the dance, and that didn't sit well with her.

"FINE! I'll go with you Gohan but on one condition. We go as friends," Videl said while rolling her eyes.

Gohan's eyes enlarged. Videl was about to go with him on a dance date as friends?

"What? Oh, Videl, you don't have to do that. I know you hate dances," he said.

 _There he goes again, willing to put others before him,_ she thought. "No, I'm going with you!"

"What? Really?" asked Gohan.

"Of course," she responded with a smile.

Once again, Sharpner was shocked. What had just happened? They went full circle, and now they were back to going on a date together? He was so confused. Meanwhile, Erasa smirked at the interaction.

"Well umm, I better get ready for umm class," said Gohan attempting to excuse himself.

Sharpner rolled his eyes. "Come on Brains, we still have some more time."

"Nah, I'll see you in class!" he chirped.

Gohan walked away and finally could let out a huge smile while Videl wasn't looking. He had a date with Videl Satan. She was brave and heroic, strong and persistent, and also beautiful, but he could never admit that to her. It was slightly unfortunate it was just as friends, but either way, he'd probably get to know her a bit more, and that was good enough for him! Gohan felt something he never felt before in his stomach, and it resembled butterflies fluttering.

"Wow. I can't believe it actually worked," said Erasa.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, the plan silly! For a second there, I didn't think it would work, but the operation was semi-successful!" replied Erasa.

Videl looked angry. "What on earth are you talking about!" she yelled.

Erasa smirked. "Getting you to go to the dance with Gohan silly. I set Angela up with Gohan to make you jealous so that you would go out with him instead of her. I admit, I thought you'd cave in sooner, and I was legitimately concerned that Gohan would have to go with Angela, but you pulled through in the end."

Videl couldn't believe it. She had been set up and fell right into her friend's ingenious yet dirty trap. Now, Erasa felt triumphant but for all the wrong reason. She rolled her eyes at her friend's dirty tactic. She thought she was better than that but it appeared not. No matter, she didn't completely fall into her friend's trap. She was going to the dance with Gohan as friends, and _only friends_. She felt sorry for Gohan as he deserved much better than Angela yet she was slightly upset that Gohan didn't want to go to the dance in the first place and that he changed his mind. Because of Erasa, he was convinced he had to now. Despite this, she still smiled at the fact she was going with Gohan. If it had been anyone else, _anyone else,_ she would not have agreed.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and she had to get ready for the dance. If her father found out about this, Gohan would be a dead man so somehow, she had to make sure he didn't learn of Gohan. Videl suspected the paparazzi would be there like they always are when she's in public, but how would she prevent her dad from finding out? There was a good chance he wouldn't know unless some reporter asks him about her daughter's love interest.

She already had her dress picked out thanks to Erasa. The dress was a little more revealing than she'd prefer, but at least she didn't have to worry about her attire. However, she had many more things to worry about than the stupid dance. She had to keep herself occupied so she didn't think about her father's lie and all the trouble it's caused her. Admittedly, she hadn't gone a whole day without thinking of it since she learned the truth, and today seemed more stressful than normal. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but doubt anybody would listen.

Videl couldn't keep her emotions bottled up inside her for much longer. She needed a friend to be there for her. Normally, her father would be the first person she'd go to, but that relationship had more than been shaken up. The next person she'd talk to is Erasa, but what she had learned over the past few months is crazy, and there is no way Erasa would take her seriously! Even if she were to tell the world what truly happened at the Cell Games, not one person would believe her. Hercule Satan's lie was so ingrained in society that even society wouldn't believe it despite the evidence she presented.

 _Well, there is one person I could talk to,_ Videl thought. Slowly over time, she convinced herself that Son Gohan might be the only person willing to listen to her craziness. She really wanted to talk to him and get his advice what to do about her father. She couldn't keep living at home in the same house as the lie. It permeated in the deep depths of her soul, and she couldn't take it much longer. It made her life miserable, and despite the intense training from Tien, she still had a ton of anxiety regarding her father. She was, however, thankful that she knew the truth and maybe she deserved the pain and suffering. Gohan may not be the best person, but he was all she had. Maybe tonight at the dance she would finally open up to Gohan.

 **A/N:** I'm on a roll with updating! This chapter had a different tone to it, huh? It will fit the story, don't worry. I had to add some more high school stuff! So, will Videl actually talk to Gohan? What about their _friendship?_ Hmm, we'll see. Lots more to go! Thank you so much for the reviews, PMs, favorites, and follows. They keep me going!


	9. Revelation

**Chapter 9 -** **Revelation**

 _You're only doing this, so Gohan doesn't go to the dance with some skank,_ thought Videl. This was all Erasa's fault, and now she was doing something she'd never thought she'd do. _I'm only doing this as friends,_ she reminded herself. While Gohan was a great guy, she didn't dare get too close to him because if her father could break her trust, why wouldn't Gohan do the same?

She had never gone to the school dances and knew she'd probably get stares from her classmates. She was Videl Satan, the crime heroine of Satan City, daughter of Hercule Satan, and she was among the strongest martial artists in the world. She didn't have time for boys and those that did try to date her met with fury from the Satan girl. Perhaps she was waiting for the right person, but for now, her father's rule regarding her dating life fit well with her, even if she hated his reasons for it. However, on this evening, the rule was all up in the air not because she would start dating Son Gohan, but the fact that she is allowing herself to bend her doctrine, in public no less.

Thankfully, her father was, as she expected, away from home this weekend on a business trip or whatever he did. This allowed for her to escape to this dance without her father knowing. Despite her father being away, she had to be careful to limit paparazzi photography, so rumors didn't start. The things she did for Son Gohan were beyond her understanding. She sighed as she stepped out her front door as the limousine pulled up.

She pulled up her exquisite dress her best friend picked out so it wouldn't get dirty as she walked down the steps of the Satan mansion. It was true that Erasa was the epitome of fashion, but this dress was far too revealing than she'd prefer. She was used to her boyish clothes that allowed for breathable room while crime fighting, so to go from baggy clothes to a pretty dress was a lot to handle. The limousine driver opened the door revealing her best friend, Erasa.

At least it was a decent start to the night. Her best friend agreed, after much objection mind you, to go to the dance together in a limousine without the boys. If she went alone with Gohan, he might think other thoughts of the night.

"You look gorgeous," her bubbly friend complimented.

Erasa had dressed amazingly also. She was going out to impress Sharpner, her date for the night, but even more importantly for Erasa was Videl and Gohan's evening. Erasa had put the two together, in an ingenious plot, and she didn't want the night to be ruined. She admitted, this was a lot to handle for Videl and Gohan, but concluded this could only be a good thing for the two.

"Umm, thanks Erasa. I wish the dress wasn't so _revealing_ ," she confessed.

"Videl girl, don't worry about it! Gohan will love it," cheered Erasa.

Her friend missed the whole point. Erasa was oblivious to the fact she was concerned given that she was out of her comfort zone.

After a short ten minute limousine ride to the ballroom in downtown Satan City, Erasa and Videl exited the vehicle and witnessed several students arriving with their dates. This was a lot to take in for Videl but she tried to be prepared for it. A few of her classmates were giving her stares because she, of all people, showed to the dance. Some of the girls were jealous of incredibly expensive yet beautiful dress and wondered who her date was. She was Videl Satan. Everything was a big deal if she went out in public.

"Wow. You both look, _amazing,_ " said Sharpner as he walked up to his date.

Clad in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses, Sharpner walked up to the pair, followed by a shy Son Gohan. Videl got her first glimpse of the Son boy, and she was surprised at how handsome he looked. His tuxedo looked incredibly expensive, and she wondered how a backwoods kid could get a hold of such fine attire. She could tell he was extremely shy right now but she felt the same sentiment.

"Videl. Wow," Gohan praised wide-eyed.

Gohan struggled to find the right word to describe Videl. She looked so, _feminine._ Gohan couldn't hold in his surprise at Videl's appearance. However, the sentiment was equal as both looked like a billion Zeni.

"You're beautiful," said Gohan.

Two words. That's all it took for Videl to break her character as a meek smile appeared on her face. Her face brightened and even if it were just for a few seconds, her anxiety level dissipated at those words, but it quickly returned. Videl, however, quickly remembered why she was here. It was to help Gohan go to the dance with Angela, but also she hoped to find some time alone with him so she could speak to him regarding her father. It just seemed like he had his life together while she didn't, and it appeared he was the best person to talk to about her father.

"Thank you Gohan," said Videl as she blushed slightly. Everything about this evening went against who she was and it was more than a little unnerving.

"Well, then shall we?"

He offered his hand, surprising Videl.

"Gohan, we are here _as friends_ , remember?" She said embarrassed to remind him. Gohan hesitated and pulled back.

"Oh. Um, sorry," he said ambivalently.

Despite his apology, Videl softly pulled his hand back while Gohan's eyes widened. He was incredibly shy but apparently, he prepared for tonight, and she wasn't going to ruin it but somehow, Videl had to make it clear to him that they were just friends. She knew Gohan didn't know the proper etiquette at an event like this and had obviously asked someone for advice. She was aware he hardly had any friends his age let alone females.

Gohan and Videl, followed by Sharpner and Erasa, walked up the steps into the Satan City ballroom along with much of the rest of Orange Star High School. His soft touch while walking up the steps was comforting, and for a minute, she felt a sense of security, something she'd been longing for. She grimaced at the fact she was enjoying his touch even though she clearly was here just as friends. She'd _never_ admit she was enjoying the short walk. The stares were amusing to Videl as it almost looked like she and Gohan were a couple. This might be the biggest shock to Orange Star High in a long time. Why was dorky backwoods Gohan with successful, powerful Videl?

After entering the ballroom, there was an area for food, which Gohan was interested in. Then there was the dance floor, where many Orange Star High students slowly warmed up to the music. The night was still young, and the dance formal was just beginning.

"Gohan." Videl addressed.

"Huh?" replied Gohan.

"I decided to come here so you wouldn't have to go with Angela. That girl is just trouble waiting for you. We are here _as friends,_ and nothing more, so I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea," cautioned Videl.

"Right," he said.

Gohan winced slightly at her words. Yes, he was thankful that Videl went out with him to the dance, but did she have to remind him that it was just as friends so often? He was only implementing her godmother's, Bulma Briefs, advice and it appeared not to be working. He didn't dare get advice from her mother in this area and the only other female he really knew was Bulma Briefs. Thankfully, Bulma was very advanced in this area despite being _married_ to someone with a temper as short as he was. Hopefully, Gohan wouldn't screw up this night. If Bulma ever found out _who_ he was going out to the dance with, he'd never hear the end of it, so he kept the date night vague, to say the least.

 _Maybe I shouldn't remind him that we are here as friends,_ thought Videl. Was she trying to convince herself or Gohan? No matter, she would take part in the activities of the formal because she was here, but she most definitely wouldn't start anything romantic with Gohan or whatever. She was Videl Satan, a crime fighter first. Boys were probably trouble and would just get in the way.

"Videl! Let's go to the ballroom floor! Come on Gohan!" Erasa cheered while grabbing Sharpner's arm forcing him to the dance floor, interrupting Videl's thoughts.

"Umm, okay," replied Gohan.

He looked toward Videl to see if she was willing to come. Videl looked away, as she was ambivalent about going on the dance floor. Gohan blinked his eyes in confusion.

"It's okay, I hardly know what I'm doing, so we can both embarrass ourselves," reassured Gohan with a smile.

She nodded her head and followed Gohan who followed Erasa and Sharpner out on the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, Videl noticed several other couples dancing with each other, _in close proximity to each other,_ slowly to the music.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought as she looked up to Gohan's inviting smile. Yes, he was her _date_ to the dance, and she had to do her part at least. More than anything, she wanted to get to know Gohan better and ask for advice regarding her father. That conversation was looming on her mind and she hoped he'd be open to talking with her tonight.

"Ready?" asked Gohan as Sharpner and Erasa were already dancing.

"Um, okay," replied Videl.

Gohan grabbed her hand as the two began to waltz, gently back and forth, to the slow music. It was discomforting for both at first. Her cheeks were burning from the closeness, but after a minute, their dance became more natural. Videl was much closer to Gohan, physically, than she thought she'd ever be. It was almost as if the warmth of not only his body but also his positivity and compassion, was radiating off him, helping to calm her nerves.

Gohan's foot got tangled with Videl's a few times, and Videl missed her cue while dancing, but both somehow started to enjoy themselves. Over the next hour or so, the two enjoyed each other's company, forgetting entirely about Erasa and Sharpner. Yes, people were giving stares to them but they didn't care. Many of the guys were jealous that somehow, nerdy Gohan scored a dance date with The Videl Satan and some of the girls were jealous that she was with Gohan, of all people. It was no secret that Gohan was a shy naïve but compassionate person.

"I'm sure you want to get something to eat," said Videl as the music paused for a moment.

Gohan's eyes lit up at the sound of food. There were appetizers located along the back of the dance room, for those that wanted to talk for a moment or take a break from the dance floor.

"Yeah!" beamed Gohan.

The two walked over to the row of tables with food and Gohan piled up a plate. The plates were so small, yet somehow, he managed to fit a ton of food on the tiny plate surface area. Videl chuckled at Gohan's weakness toward food.

Even at a fancy event, Gohan couldn't help himself but stuff food into his mouth. All the appetizers were so tasty to him but they were tiny. Videl snorted at Gohan's lack of manners at this fancy event. Here he was, dressed in an elegant tuxedo from who knows where, stuffing his mouth with food. She rolled her eyes and was slightly embarrassed that this was her date but she eventually smiled at the fact that Gohan was genuine, no matter where they went.

"Say Gohan, after all these months, I feel like I hardly know you," Videl said to ignite a conversation.

At the sound of this, Gohan stopped stuffing his mouth and put down his overstuffed plate of food.

"Oh, umm, well what do you want to know?" asked Gohan.

"Well, like I hardly know anything about your family and friends outside of school or what you like to do for fun," said Videl.

"Uh, well, I live with my family in the mountains, and I usually spend time playing with my little brother, or go to the lake and rivers to relax," explained Gohan.

His answer was vague, so maybe she'd start more simply. Afterall, shouldn't they take advantage of this evening to get to know each other? Videl certainly thought so.

"Maybe I'll start out with a simple question, how about this. What's your favorite color?" she asked.

Gohan thought about this. Did he even have a favorite color? He looked at Videl trying to come up an answer.

"Hmm, not sure, maybe dark blue?"

"Dark blue? That's _really_ specific," she replied.

Gohan's answer came from a combination of Videl's hair and eye color. It was the first color he could come up with.

"Well, umm, what about you? What's your favorite color?" asked Gohan.

"Green. It's calming and a sign of peace," she replied. Perhaps it used to be red, firey and dangerous, traits of herself, but she also liked green, and given her current circumstances in life, green seemed to be more appealing.

"I like green too. Much of where I live is lush green, and it's really peaceful," Gohan agreed.

"Okay, Gohan. How about something more meaningful? Tell me more about your brother?"

Gohan immediately smiled at the mention of Goten. However, he was more surprised that Videl wanted to get to know him. She never showed any interest in him before. It was always suspicious questions like 'where were you while I was out fighting crime' or 'how do you get home every day?'. He would have to be careful not to let any of his secrets out because if she found out that he was a half-breed alien who defeated Cell, that would be horrible. Right?

"My brother is incredible. He's _so_ important to me and has helped me get through hard times more than one could ever understand. He's full of energy and positivity. He's been a blessing ever since he was born. Mom wasn't expecting him, but life without my little brother would be not nearly as fulfilling."

Videl's eyes flickered with a tear, partially in admiration, but also sadness. Oh, how she wished, no desired someone like that in her life. If she had a little sister or brother to look after, life would be that much better and _meaningful_. However, she was still confused at Gohan's answer.

"What do you mean that he helped you through hard times? I don't get it," asked Videl.

Gohan frowned. No, he was not against telling her some things and getting to know her more, but in the ballroom with all of Orange Star High?

"Let's talk about this somewhere else!" said Gohan.

"Umm, okay," agreed Videl.

Gohan rushed out of the ballroom, while Videl followed after him. They went upstairs and outside to a balcony area. It was cool outside and the city lights gave an ambient setting. This was much better than the crowded dance floor. They were the only two up there and the sound of the music downstairs was muffled.

"Sorry about that," said Gohan.

"It's okay," affirmed Videl.

"It's just easier to talk out here than in that crowded room," explained Gohan. "Anyway, umm what was your question again?"

Videl paused and nodded.

"I don't understand how you went through hard times. You're always so darn positive. How did you go through hell and back?" asked Videl. She used the same wording as Gohan said to her earlier in the week while they were talking alone and walking back to her house.

Gohan sighed. "I _hate_ talking about this."

She winced. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring up Gohan's past, but she did want to get to know him more, and for some reason, he seemed secretive of his childhood. The question was why?

"Oh, okay. Don't worry about it," she said surprising Gohan that she backed down.

"I watched my father die in front of me."

Videl's face twisted in shock. It was unexpected to hear this from someone with so much positivity. Not even she had to deal with something that horrible. Videl's mother was no longer with her, but she died peacefully, not in front of her. She cursed at herself for bringing up something so painful for someone like Gohan. Why should someone like him have to suffer as she does?

But he continued.

"I could have and _should have_ prevented it. I don't want to go into more details, but yes, my life isn't perfect, but you always bounce back and become even stronger."

How was it that Gohan always spun things positively? She just couldn't see the light at the end of the horrible tunnel she's traversed. Her life has gone from hell and back, and while she knew she was stronger from it, her anxiety still seemed to prevail. Videl had to tell someone. Yes, Tien had told her not to say anything about the truth, but surely he could mention it to Son Gohan of all people?

"Can I tell you something?" Videl asked hesitantly.

Gohan's face softened. "Of course. You can tell me _anything_ , and you know that."

She took a deep breath. "I found out something horrible."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Videl shook her head. "You can't tell a soul what I'm about to say. Everything I say is true and somehow, you have to separate yourself from your reality because I doubt even you would believe it."

"I won't tell a soul."

Videl's jaw clenched. She looked around to make sure nobody else was watching or listening. They were in the clear.

"My father did something horrible to me and the world. I know this will sound crazy, but I found out my father was not the one that defeated Cell. He _lied_ to the entire world."

Gohan's face paled as he stared at Videl in disbelief. A sudden chill swept through him hearing this. He was under the impression that Videl's father had been lying to her this entire time, but somehow she found out her father's lie apart from him? Gohan realized he quickly had to act his part.

"Ummm, who defeated Cell?" he said stumbling over his words. Just how much did Videl know?

She closed her eyes in shame.

"You know about the delivery boy? He did."

"And how did you find this out?"

This was the hardest part for her. Under no circumstance could she tell Gohan how she came about this information. She gave Tien her word, and while she partially broke it by talking to Gohan, the very least she could do is maintain the mysterious group of warriors at the Cell Games identities a secret. This time, Videl had to be the one to lie, not because she wanted to, but because there was something more important here, which she hardly grasped.

"I can't say."

Gohan was careful to press for more. Somehow, he scored a date with Videl Satan, and he wasn't going to ruin it by asking more of her than she wanted to give. Here she was, pouring out her life to him, and somehow he had to help her, but the position he was in to give advice was _unique_ and strange. What the heck was he supposed to say?

Even Gohan knew someday he would tell Videl the truth as they were becoming closer. Videl was by far his best friend at Orange Star, and even he was starting to feel this strange feeling in his heart. No, he didn't dare tell her those feelings, but he had to say something and quickly. What would his father do?

"Videl. I believe you, but I don't understand why this has affected you so greatly," replied Gohan.

Videl pounded her first on the wall next to the balcony door in frustration. "Don't you see Gohan? My life is a complete lie. Everything I have accomplished was based on this lie. I thought I was the daughter of someone great, and I'm just a _fake_!"

She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. _No, not now. Don't show Gohan your weakness,_ she thought.

Suddenly, warm muscular arms wrapped around her, breaking her mind from her painful thoughts. Despite all the heaviness in her stomach, Gohan's calming ambiance helped her. No, she wouldn't deny him now, she needed this. His touch made her warmer even in the darkest part of her life. Somehow, Gohan's touch was soothing.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. How could you even think that about yourself?" he said calmly.

A tear made its way down her face, ruining her makeup Erasa had forced on her earlier that day. There was nothing romantic here. Gohan was not trying to pull something like most guys. This was genuine. She leaned into him, taking advantage of this moment. She didn't want to leave his once again surprisingly muscular arms.

Ignoring her emotional display, she looked up to the comforting site of Gohan. His face was full of positive energy and caring, something she's been lacking for so long. Just his smile was doing a number on her.

"You're Videl Satan. Who even cares who your father is?"

She cherished the fact that Gohan didn't laugh at her for telling the truth. Nobody in the entire world would be willing to listen to her, that she knew, but somehow, Gohan was different. There were so many pent-up emotions built over the past few months, and she couldn't resist it as her eyes swam with tears.

"You're so strong, determined, and _beautiful,_ how can you let your father's actions define who you are?"

That had been the sincerest compliment she'd ever receive from anyone. She needed him to be a huge part of her life. The fact that Gohan said those very things, confidently, while she was being embraced by him was so meaningful. Just maybe, _just maybe,_ there was something else there other than friendship here. After what her father has done, why should she abide by his stupid rules?

"Honestly, I admire you," he said confidently.

Never had she heard such praise. Not from her father. Not from the Satan City Police Chief, not from her best friend, no one.

"I don't understand," whispered Videl.

"You don't have to," whispered Gohan.

She wrapped her arms around Gohan, holding him tight, and also pulling him in even closer. She was so thankful for him right now and needed him in her life. She stared into the dark eyes of Gohan trying to understand his compassion and love.

Instinctively, she closed the gap between them, and brushed her lips against his, making her senses go wild. The worries of her life suddenly evaporated. His eyes widened at the contact, but he quickly relaxed, closed his eyes, and instinctively, kissed her soft lips back. It was brief and perfunctory, but absolutely incredible.

Sparks flew in every direction from the contact. No words could describe what she felt at the moment, and if one tried to attempt wording, it could only be described as the best emotion she'd ever felt in her lifetime. Her body flushed with heat from the most positive feeling ever. For the few times when Gohan gave her physical contact and including this time, her anxiety lifted away from her, but in this moment, it felt different and _stronger_. It felt as if her fear would go away forever. Was Gohan the ultimate cure for her stress? Right now, it sure felt like it, and she never wanted it to end. However, the two pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, shocked at what had transpired. It just felt so natural. After a long pause, Videl finally spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," he said.

Gohan's smile revealed his emotions more than words could say. However, after their first kiss, some mixed feelings crept into Videl's mind. What now? Do they pretend _that_ never happened? She was the one that instigated it yet Gohan willingly accepted it. She wanted it as Gohan was the first boy in her life to give her meaning, and _gave her purpose._ His smile and encouragement were just too sincere to let go. But, how does she tell Erasa or Sharpner about this? What about her father. She tried to take her father out of the picture, because really, after all the lies, why should she follow his rules? However, there was still some tug toward her father. She was so confused right now.

"Oh god. What do I do now?" she asked.

Gohan was still a bit flushed from their _kiss._

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to recover from his red cheeks.

"Well, what do I do about my father? I can't keep living like this," she confessed.

Gohan frowned not sure how to respond. What was he supposed to do? Tell her who the 'Delivery Boy' really was? How would she respond? He sighed. No, he had to introduce her to his crazy life a little at a time. If he were to tell her everything now, she'd run.

"I'd try to talk to him. Like you said, you can't live like this forever. Your his only daughter, so surely he'll respond you," Gohan explained.

"No, you don't understand, _I can't,_ " she explained. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you can! Your father is so ingrained in his lies that even he probably believes them himself, so it's unlikely he'll ever come out to you. You _need_ to make the first move."

Videl sighed. She couldn't explain why she couldn't talk to her father. She'd already broken one of her promises by speaking to Gohan, but she needed to for her mental health. Should she confess to Tien that she broke the promise? What would her master think of her now? Is she any better than her father?

"God. I wish the Delivery Boy just came out at the beginning," complained Videl.

Gohan nervously laughed. This was what he was afraid of. What does she truely think of the Delivery Boy?

"Umm, why do you say that?" Gohan asked hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"So my father wouldn't have stolen his credit," she said but then sighed. "I guess that's a pretty lousy excuse, but still, it's hard not to be upset at the Delivery Boy. _If_ only he came out. "

"Right," Gohan hesitantly said.

She sighed. "It's okay. It's my problem to deal with, and I kind of deserve it after what my family has done to the world."

Gohan objected to such nonsense. "No."

"No?"

"You don't deserve it."

"You know Gohan? I was wrong about you. I remember when you first came to Orange Star and I thought you were a liar. How silly does that sound now? I'm so sorry for the way I treated you at first," admitted Videl.

"No worries," he said as he closed his eyes.

Gohan winced at Videl's words. Against his better judgment, he decided to stay quiet. He didn't dare tell Videl his secrets now. She seemed to have a negative opinion on Saiyaman and the Delivery Boy. How on earth did he disappoint her not as one person, but as two? For now, he would enjoy her closeness. One day, he would tell her everything, but tonight was not that night. The question remained, how much longer could and _should_ he keep his secrets?

"So, umm, about earlier," babbled Gohan.

"What about earlier?" she insinuated.

"Uh, you know," said Gohan.

"No. What?" smiled Videl.

"Ummm, the kiss?" he whispered.

"God Gohan, you're such a dork."

 **A/N:** Wow. So, sparks fly and things happen. Their fledgling relationship is off, but how long will it go before Gohan comes clean? How can a relationship stay strong when there is so much secrecy? Gohan can be so dumb sometimes so what will happen when she finds out? _How_ will she find out? How have they not connected the dots? We'll see... Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, messages, favorites, and follows! They are keeping me going. You see how I'm whipping out these chapters out so quickly? It's umm kind of because of your support. You guys keep me going! Many more chapters to go! I'll update by next weekend.


	10. Friendship

**Chapter 10 – Friendship**

Videl still couldn't fathom what had transpired the previous night. She opened up to a someone, a boy no less, about her father's lie she'd been grappling with for the past several months. While this was unprecedented for her, what happened next she hardly _understood_. She somehow fell for a boy, something she'd promised herself she had no time for. This wasn't just any boy, it was Son Gohan, the boy who seemingly came out of nowhere, and somehow entered her heart.

She gazed out her balcony from her bed, which overlooked a vast green space, staring toward the horizon as the sun rose, unsure what the future awaited. Oh, how she wanted Son Gohan, but there was the ambivalence from her doctrine of not having time for boys. But _who_ was she kidding? Her best friend, Erasa, was right all along. Erasa was always teasing her about boys, specifically, Son Gohan ever since he arrived at Orange Star High. Somehow she _knew_. Videl's body ached for him, feelings she never thought she'd have, and so suddenly. However, when she thought back over the past few months, those initial feelings were there, but she swept them under the rug. Boys? Not a chance.

If she rewound six months prior and were told everything that had transpired to this day, she would not have believed it. In that time, she learned her father was a fake, which made her also feel like a fake. In addition, she was introduced to ki manipulation, a surreal ability where one was able to harness raw energy, and now, she had strong feelings toward Son Gohan, who appeared to reciprocate her feelings. At any given moment, she could feel ki inside her, which was surreal, but she had to remember the whole reason she became a student of Tien Shinhan. It was to have the chance to repent to the real hero of the Cell Games, the _Delivery Boy_.

Gohan told her to speak to her father about his lies, and she wanted to so badly, but there was some semblance of hope that her father would reach out to her first. Also, there was the fact that she promised Tien she wouldn't tell anyone. She lowered her head in shame as she already broke one of her promises by opening up to Gohan. Tien told her that the Delivery Boy wanted no reward, no praise, but he just wanted to live a normal life. Why was she worthy of Tien's training if she couldn't even keep one promise? Was she better than her father?

Videl tried to put her grogginess and thoughts behind her as she was to meet with Tien this morning to continue her training prior to seeing her friends that afternoon. This was one weekend she'd always remember. Yawning, she forced herself out of bed and got ready for her long day. Sleep was still hard to come by since she found out the truth, but she was slowly healing, thanks to Gohan.

* * *

Videl furiously attacked, punching her opponent as fast as humanly possible yet Tien easily defended each blow. Realizing her strategy wasn't working, she stepped back and attempted a roundhouse kick aimed at Tien's upper body, but he easily stepped out of range. She then lunged at him, swinging, and missing. Her expression dulled as she realized she was utterly outclassed by the seasoned warrior.

"Any one of those attacks would have knocked any normal person out," commented Videl through her breaths of exhaustion. Tien nodded.

"Indeed. However, I am not like any normal fighter."

"How?" she asked while relaxing her body.

"It all comes back to your ki. Utilize your ki." Videl raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You want me to fire blasts at you?"

"No. You must use your ki in every attack. Don't rely on brute force. Every punch and kick must utilize your ki." Videl slipped him a curious glance trying to make sense of Tien's words.

"Huh?"

"Use the same method you use to create a blast. Instead of producing raw energy, use the ki to increase your force of your hand to hand combat. Only then, will you become stronger and faster."

She blinked realizing the usage of ki was so dynamic. Of course, increasing brute stamina was helpful; however, without using her ki in every blow, she was just like any other fighter. Every technique she performed must include some output of ki. It boggled her mind that every living organism in the entire world possessed ki inside them, yet, to access it, required extensive training. Only a handful of warriors on this planet had access to their ki, and she was now one of them.

She thought back to all the warriors at the Cell Games. They all were experts at using ki manipulation. Saiyaman also _had_ to be an expert in it. But was Bulma's son also advanced in ki manipulation? She understood that the boy must be some hybrid Saiyan because of his bizarre transformation into a golden fighter. However, it was his father that made her curious who had to be a Saiyan. Did Saiyans have a natural ability toward ki manipulation? There were so many questions and so few answers.

"You have come a long way Videl. As a human, it's a huge accomplishment to utilize your ki successfully. You should be proud of yourself," praised Tien.

Videl broke from her thoughts at the praise from her master. Her eyes lit up as she was unsure how much progress she made. It was clear that Videl was far from Tien's strength and it felt like she'd never get to that level, but it was good to be reassured that she has come a long way. This was by far the most challenging accomplishment she achieved in her short life. Controlling one's ki is a complicated process, yet she still had questions. Why did it take her _so_ long when it comes so naturally to others?

"I don't get it," commented a perplexed Videl. "I met a child who outclassed me in every possible way. Do some people have a natural ability toward ki manipulation?"

Tien lifted an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"It was a boy named Trunks. Uh, he is Bulma's son."

She was stepping into unknown territory. All her life, she was under the impression that ki manipulation was a result of a _trick_ yet here she was, meeting people who had techniques she could hardly fathom. Certainly, Bulma's son had unique powers.

"That boy is the son of a powerful fighter. He is likely being trained by his father," Tien deduced.

"I believe the boy is a _Saiyan_ ," admitted Videl. She carefully eyed Tien's reaction.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

Videl paused. It was obvious Tien was ambivalent in sharing his friend's secrets, yet she was being exposed to them without the aid of Tien. She had seen Trunks transform into a Super Saiyan. She had even met Piccolo after recovering a dragon ball in which Videl learned he trained the Delivery Boy. She understood Tien's reasons for being vague as she was the daughter of a fraud who caused a great deal of trouble for his friends, but she still wanted answers. She cleared her throat.

"I saw the boy transform into a Super Saiyan," she admitted.

Tien jaw tightened at hearing that. He was surprised the boy who must have been no older than eight was able to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan, but more importantly, Videl should _not_ have witnessed that. He sighed.

"Yes, the boy is a Saiyan, but I would caution you from digging too deep." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Like I said before. The one who defeated Cell and his family hold no grudge toward your father. They are selfless to the end. However, Bulma's _husband_ may not be so forgiving," he said.

She blinked. "I don't understand. You said the Saiyans were evil; that it was in their nature, yet Son Goku and the Delivery Boy, both of whom were Saiyans are honorable and moral." Additionally, Bulma's son seemed harmless despite being part Saiyan.

This surprised Tien. Somehow, Videl connected dots when he thought he was careful in protecting his friends. Videl was essentially one of them so why was he continually holding back?

"Yes. However, those Saiyans were raised on Earth. Bulma's husband was not," said Tien.

"Bulma's husband–"

" _Vegeta_. That's his name."

She stared at the mention of his name. "Umm, isn't that the planet where the Saiyans came from?"

She remembered the Tien telling a story about the Saiyans and their ruthless nature. He had mentioned the planet by name, and now he was telling her that Bulma's husband was named after the planet?

"Yes. You see Videl, Vegeta is the _P_ _rince of all Saiyans,_ and he makes that _very_ clear to you. His royalty is his arrogance. I would stay away from him. He is not very forgiving and believe it or not, Vegeta's right-hand man killed me once before."

She winced at hearing that. Tien must have been wished back to life with the dragon balls. This led to more questions. How the heck was this group of warriors who defended earth so functional? It consisted Saiyans, humans, and the once evil King Piccolo. Given what she knew, it was possible Vegeta was the last surviving alien from the Saiyan race. But, why did they look _so_ human? Shouldn't Trunks have some weird alien features? She sat down on the ground baffled.

"Your group is a bizarre bunch of people you know? I hardly know anything about them. Heck, I hardly know anything about you," admitted Videl.

He shrugged. "You must realize that Goku was what kept our group together. He started the group and was incredibly forgiving. That is why it consists of so many different types of people. Each fighter has their story."

"I see that now."

Tien narrowed his eyes. Perhaps it was time for him to have a conversation with Gohan. Surely, he deserved to know that he was training the daughter of Mr. Satan. He knew Gohan would have no qualms about her, but he deserved to know since it was Videl's father who stole his credit and trashed his friends and family. In addition, she was learning a lot of things about their group. He would have to ponder this.

Little did he know that Videl and Gohan were already _very_ close.

* * *

Gohan was more fidgety than usual because he was to hang out with Videl along with Sharpner and Erasa. Erasa had set him up to go to the dance with Videl last night which turned out _interesting_ , but also, the four teenagers were to spend Saturday at Videl's house. Gohan hoped that Videl's father would not be at the house because that would be the last thing he needed to worry about. He was excited yet nervous because Videl potentially opened a new chapter in his life.

"Can I go with you?" Goten chirped tugging on his brother's leg.

"Huh? Not this time Goten," said Gohan.

"But why!"

"Because." Goten pouted at the response.

"Who are you even hanging out with?" asked the 7-year-old.

"Umm, just some friends from school," replied Gohan.

"Are you going to see that one girl you talked about before?" asked Goten grinning. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Goten. You promised you wouldn't talk about that."

"What's her name? Huh?" asked the hyper half-Saiyan.

"Stop it," said Gohan as his face flushed at the thought of Videl.

"No!"

"Sometimes you're so annoying."

"Nuh uh! You just don't want me to meet your friends." Gohan's eyebrow rose.

"That's not true Goten. They just umm, don't know anything about stuff we do, and I'm trying to keep it that way." Goten tilted his head.

"Uh, why don't you just tell them?"

Gohan sighed. "Because they would think I am a freak. Don't you remember? They think all the things we do are tricks."

Goten shrugged. "It's not that weird."

"To _us_ , but my friends probably wouldn't understand it," said Gohan.

"You should just tell them the truth," reasoned Goten as if it were so simple.

"And risk losing my friends?" countered Gohan.

"Well, you have to tell your girlfriend someday." Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"Goten. For the last time, she isn't… isn't my _girlfriend_?"

What were they exactly? After what happened last night, were they _together_? Sure, he got advice from his godmother, Bulma Briefs, but Gohan never thought he'd get this far with her. It all happened so fast, and of course, he never wanted to go back. The feelings he had last night were none like he had before. Perhaps he should go to Bulma for more advice, but there may be repercussions if he did so. He got Bulma to keep quiet about his date last night, but surely, Bulma would tell his mother if Gohan told her everything. Heck, even Bulma didn't know the identity of his date last night. If Bulma found out it was Videl _Satan_ , things could easily go south for him given the Videl's last name.

* * *

Gohan landed in the same park when going to Orange Star High, in his Saiyaman costume, but it was Saturday afternoon, and he was going to Videl's to hang out. After transforming back to his original clothes, he made the short fifteen-minute walk to Videl's house. During his walk, he thought about what to say to Videl. _What were they exactly?_

His thoughts came to a close as he approached the giant Satan mansion. He sighed unsure what to expect as he walked up the grand staircase to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, someone answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Gohan. Ms. Satan said you'd be coming," one of the butlers answered the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," said Gohan as he entered the mansion.

"I will alert her that you have arrived," said the butler.

Gohan nodded while waiting in the grand entrance of the Satan mansion. He could easily feel Videl's ki not far from him and was thankful not to feel Mr. Satan's nearby. He could easily sense both of them since their ki's stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the other humans. What was he to say when they met? He would certainly have to talk about last night. Were they _together_ now? Gohan knew of his awkwardness when it came to girls. Since prior to high school, he had only met a handful of girls.

All of Goten's kidding aside, if they were actually _dating_ as they call it in high school, Gohan would have to tell her his secrets. How could they have a healthy _relationship_ if he kept the fact that he was a half alien, Saiyaman, and the defeater of Cell from her? He gulped at the prospect of telling Videl those things and she not accepting him. After all, her father was Hercule Satan for goodness sakes; thus it was probably ingrained in her that he was a trickster.

Gohan knew she _hated_ secrets. But, if he were to tell her everything, there was no way she'd believe him and the friendship he worked so hard to achieve would be gone. But they weren't _friends_ exactly anymore. Sure, they were close, but how could they be friends after last night? They _had_ to be something more.

"Hey, Gohan."

His thoughts were cut short as he jumped surprised by Videl's voice. He saw Videl walking down the gargantuan staircase into the large entrance area of the Satan mansion.

"Oh! Uh, hey Videl," stuttered Gohan. Videl blinked.

"You're here earlier than I thought you'd be."

Gohan looked away. _Here goes,_ he thought. "Umm, I uh, wanted to talk before Erasa and Sharpner come if that's okay of course."

Videl smiled. "Duh."

"Oh, so about last night," started Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, let's go to my room and talk," said Videl. She didn't want any of dad's butler's or servants to get any ideas. It was no secret she was not allowed to date anyone.

Gohan followed Videl upstairs, down a long hallway with many rooms, and into Videl's room. The house seemed over the top fancy, and he wasn't surprised given Mr. Satan's nature. Once in Videl's room, he saw a sitting area. Her room must have been nearly the size of his small house.

He sat down on a chair and realized he would be the one to speak up, not Videl. His heartbeat raced unsure exactly what to say.

"So uh, about last night," he repeated while Videl sighed.

"What about last night? Was I not clear?" Videl asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Yes umm, I was just hoping you didn't _regret_ it," he said softly.

"No, did you?" asked Videl.

 _He better not_ , she thought. She opened up to him, something she hadn't even done to her father nor her best friend. It was incredibly difficult for her given her pride yet Son Gohan was unlike anyone she'd ever met. He was carefree despite being to _hell and back_. He was in tune with her emotions like no other, cared for her, and was incredibly kind. If he regretted last night, then that would certainly devastate her.

"No! I definitely don't regret it. I was just making sure," reassured Gohan.

"Good," she said. "You know Gohan, I've never told anyone what I told you last night."

"Yeah," Gohan said softly while smiling. "Did you talk to your father?"

Videl froze in place. No, she most certainly didn't speak to her father. That was one conversation she was dreading, but also, it was likely not to happen despite Gohan's best intentions. She'd promised Tien that she wouldn't confront her father. Yet, how would she heal from her wound if she didn't?

"No. He isn't home this weekend," she explained. It was clearly an excuse, but she couldn't tell Gohan the _true_ reason.

"Well, are you going to?"

"I don't know," she said looking away.

"You _have_ to. It's the only way."

She tensed at his words. Gohan was right. It was the only way, but she couldn't go against Tien yet again. Maybe, her father could make the first move if she _hinted_ it toward him? How could he wake up every morning knowing he lied to the world?

"Right," she agreed.

"I can help," suggested Gohan.

"No," she proclaimed. "I can do it myself. It will happen eventually."

Gohan stiffened. Yes, he _could_ help, or potentially make things far worse. The position he was in was awkward given his past with Mr. Satan. He sighed knowing he would have to come clean to Videl eventually if they were to stay together. What was he supposed to do?

"So umm, are we like _together_ now?" Gohan awkwardly asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes,_ he thought.

Videl relaxed, and a smile tugged at her lips. "Uh, I certainly hope so. You don't kiss me for nothing."

Gohan's cheeks turned red at the thought of the kiss, but he instinctively hugged her out of joy that they were together. Videl's soft lips the night before stirred his emotions and even produced new feelings he never thought existed, which warmed his soul. Videl was proud, yet so determined and selfless. She saved those that needed saving without all those superpowers he had which made it _that_ much more incredible. He was definitely attracted to that.

"But there is one problem," she said pulling away.

Gohan grimaced at her words.

"My father's rule." Gohan's eyebrow rose.

"What? What rule is that?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "You idiot! Don't you remember? My dad won't let anybody date me unless they are stronger than him!"

Gohan immediately grinned at Mr. Satan's rule. What an _interesting_ position he was in.

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes after seeing Gohan's smile.

"Oh umm, nothing. Uh, yeah that rule is dumb."

Videl studied him. _Why would he be happy at her father's dumb rule? Nobody can defeat my father, well, except the guys at the Cell Games._ She sighed.

"For now, we'll just have to keep it a secret. I mean Erasa and Sharpner can know, but that's it."

Gohan's eyes bulged. "Wait, we are telling Erasa and Sharpner?"

Videl smirked. "What? Worried Sharpner would beat you up?"

"Huh? No, not at all," said Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

"Think you can take him on?" Videl smirked.

"Maybe." Gohan nervously laughed.

"Silly Gohan. Sharpner is one of the strongest people at our school, beneath me of course." She playfully hit him.

Just then, Videl sensed Sharpner and Erasa approaching the front door. How was she going to tell Erasa that Gohan and Videl were a thing now? She did not want Erasa to have the pleasure of thinking she was _right_ about them all along. In the process of sensing Sharpner and Erasa, Videl made a note of Gohan's unique ki. It surprised her how high it was; however, she dismissed any suspicious thoughts as he was now her boyfriend. She had to _trust_ him. Videl still required a lot of training to achieve a true focused sensing ability. For all she knew, she may be misreading Gohan's ki, but she has successfully imprinted Sharpner and Erasa's ki signature in her mind. She shrugged at those thoughts.

"Erasa and Sharpner are here," noted Videl.

Gohan did a ki sweep, and indeed, Erasa and Sharpner were here. He blinked in confusion.

"How do you know they are here?" he asked.

"Oh uh, they said they were coming around this time," explained Videl. _Someday, he's going to find out what I've been doing. How do I explain that I've been training in the use of tricks?_

Gohan cocked his head to the side. _Weird._

"Let's go get them," said Videl as she exited her room. Gohan quickly followed after her.

Once downstairs, the butler had not let Erasa and Sharpner in yet because Videl managed to get there quickly before they rang the doorbell. She opened the door before they even got to the front door.

"Gohan! Videl!" Erasa chirped as she ran up the steps followed by Sharpner.

"Hey guys," greeted Gohan.

"Hey, man," said Sharpner. "I didn't think you'd be here before us."

"Umm, yeah, I came a little early," explained Gohan.

"Why?" asked Sharpner.

"Uhh, I had to talk to Videl about a few things," Gohan said nervously.

"Come on in already. It's cold," demanded Videl. She shut the door, and the four went up to Videl's room to hang out.

Once, there, Erasa immediately made herself at home, and plopped on Videl's bed and turned toward Gohan. She was very familiar with Videl's house as she was, of course, Videl's best friend.

"Gosh. You and Videl sure spend a lot of time _talking_ to each other these days. First, it was after school a while back, and who knows where you all went last night," babbled Erasa.

"Ummm, yeah," Gohan said apprehensively.

"Where did you guys go last night at the dance? It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" Erasa asked Videl.

Gohan looked over to Videl, nodding his head, hoping that Videl would take charge of this conversation. After all, it was Videl who wanted to talk to Gohan at the dance, and he didn't know how much she wanted to share with Erasa, despite being her best friend.

"Well, Gohan and I had _a lot_ to talk about that evening," explained Videl while grinning.

Erasa froze, wide-eyed from her best friend's response. Where was the suspicious look her friend always had, especially regarding Gohan? Certainly, what Erasa thought was not possible. She joked around a lot and knew of Videl's prideful nature, so surely, her thoughts were nothing but mere thoughts. Videl continued though.

"Don't let this get to your head," Videl cautiously explained. "But Gohan and I are _together_ now, well as of yesterday."

Erasa's jaw dropped and Sharpner gasped taking a step back. It was just a few days ago, Videl agreed to go to the dance _as friends,_ so Gohan didn't go with Angela. Erasa was so sure that Videl's wall would never break down, but if anyone could, it would be Gohan. What in the heck happened in the past few days?

"No way," blurted Sharpner. "How?"

"I mean, I was sort of joking all this time. I saw the possibility but never thought it would actually happen," exclaimed Erasa. "So was he a good kisser?"

Videl and Gohan immediately turned red at the mention of their kiss.

"What!" Sharpner yelled. "You kissed him?!"

"Shh! Not so loud," hissed Videl.

Sharpner was pacing back and forth. "No, no, how is this possible. Is Gohan _better_ than me?"

Erasa's brows furrowed. "Hey, buddy. Remember, we are a thing now? You can't say that!"

Sharpner stopped. "I know, but still!"

"Well, was I right, or was I right?" Erasa said smiling, pivoting back toward Videl and Gohan.

"Well, umm," started Gohan, but was immediately cut off by Videl.

"Oh, don't do that Erasa. Your reasons were wrong from the start," explained Videl. Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he continued to blushed.

"Sure Videl, sure. I mean, I'm your best friend after all. Trust me, I knew from the day Gohan arrived at Orange Star High," Erasa smirked.

"Pfft, whatever," said Videl.

"Videl, how on earth is this going to work?" asked Sharpner. "What about your dad's rule? I mean, I was the only one that could have put up a decent fight."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Forget about that stupid rule. I'll figure something out. Dad can't control my life forever."

"Gosh. Can I ask _how_ exactly all this happened?" Erasa wondered.

"Not now," said Videl. Sharpner frowned at that.

"Oh, I get it. You want to tell Erasa alone. We're all friends here!" explained Sharpner.

"Nuh uh. Yeah, we are all friends, but this is girl to girl talk. No boys allowed!" Erasa said while playfully hit Sharpner.

"Whatever. Gohan, you'll tell me, right?" pleaded Sharpner.

"Umm, maybe," replied Gohan. Sharpner rolled her eyes turning toward Videl.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to this. I just don't understand how Gohan could be dating you while you never gave me a chance."

"Silly Sharpner. Gohan clearly is better than you," joked Erasa.

"Don't be ridiculous," responded Sharpner.

"Enough of this," demanded Videl. "Let's watch a movie like we said. Then after, I can have the cooks make enough food for even Gohan." Gohan perked up at the mention of food.

"Okay. But we _will_ talk one on one about this Videl," demanded Erasa.

"Whatever."

Sharpner shook his head. "I'm just going to forget about this whole conversation."

"Still won't make what happened disappear," said Erasa.

Gohan felt really embarrassed about the conversation. He wasn't expecting Videl to be so forward with them so quickly. He needed to change the conversation.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't care," said Videl.

"Oooh! How about that one where the aliens come to earth and eradicate all life?" suggested Erasa.

Gohan of all people was not on top of pop culture, let alone films humans put out these days. They had one small television at home, which was seldom used

"What's it called?" asked Sharpner.

"Humans vs. Aliens," said Erasa.

"I didn't think you'd want to watch a movie as scary as that," commented Videl.

"No! It's supposed to be about that rumor when the aliens came and destroyed East City like twelve years ago," said Erasa.

 _The Saiyans,_ thought Videl. Yes, she was aware that the rumor was circulating that a pair of aliens came to Earth and destroyed East City. It was never truly confirmed who or what destroyed East City. Some speculated it was an explosion from a bomb. Other's thought it was because of an alien attack, however, they were just rumors. Watching this movie would make her uneasy given that she knew the truth.

Meanwhile, the pit of Gohan's stomach fell at the description of the movie. He had no idea that people were aware that it might have been _aliens_ who attacked. He didn't want to watch something like that. Although some good came out of that day, it still was terrifying for a six-year-old, to be put on the battlefield, and watch his friends and family die. He'd prefer to watch anything else, but surely, the plot was not even going to be somewhat close to what actually happened. Just when he thought he was about to have a normal life, suddenly, Erasa wants to watch a movie that brought up a dark past.

Videl caught a glimpse of Gohan, and was surprised to see his expression. His features were tightened and looked slightly pale. _What is that all about? Maybe he doesn't like scary movies?_ She thought.

"Gohan?"

He forced a smile. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"…Okay."

Meanwhile, Sharpner was surprised to see Videl looking concerned.

"What's up Videl?" asked Sharpner.

"Huh? Nothing, but that movie reminds me of a story someone once told me," said Videl.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" asked Sharpner.

"Umm. It's about that rumor of the aliens."

"What? Don't tell me you think they are real?" replied Sharpner

"You'd be surprised," she insinuated.

"Silly, it's just a movie," said Erasa.

"I was taught to always expect the unexpected. The truth may not be what you expect," said Videl quoting her master, Tien Shinhan. Sharpner rolled his eyes.

Gohan didn't anticipate that response. Why the change of mind over the past few months? He still didn't know how or why Videl found out about her father's lie. It almost seemed that Videl may potentially be capable of understanding some of his secrets. After all, she seemed to have developed an open mind over the past few months as it was a stark difference than when they first met. _Did that have something to do with her finding out the truth?_

Erasa turned toward Gohan and Videl. "You good with that movie? Or should we watch something else?"

"No, no, that movie is good. Is that okay with you?" Videl asked turning toward Gohan.

"Y- yeah," he stuttered.

Videl lifted an eyebrow. It almost seemed that the mention of the movie seemed personal to him. It made no sense to her whatsoever. She did know that indeed, the premise of the movie was real to some extent. Tien had taught her to be very open-minded, and that was especially true after learning the truth of the Cell Games. It was now clear that her friends would laugh in her face if she were ever to explain what truly happened the day the Saiyans arrived or the Cell Games.

Erasa turned on the wide screened television in Videl's room, started the movie, and jumped on a giant beanbag. Sharpner plopped next to her. Meanwhile, Videl sat down on a large chair. She patted the available space next to her, so Gohan could sit. Gohan was a little surprised given how close they would be but immediately complied. He sat down, lifted his legs up on the ottoman, and started watching the large screen. It also surprised Gohan how open Videl was being in front of Erasa and Sharpner.

Videl wrapped her arm around Gohan's chest, and was reminded how much muscle his body consisted. She cursed at herself for not enquiring Gohan about that before. Honestly, it was as if he spent most of his life training because most guys their age were not as ripped as Gohan. He was slender yet toned, or so it seemed. She would have to ask him about that later. Nonetheless, She wasn't complaining.

As the movie started, their bodies warmed at the contact. This was perfect for a cool fall day, as both Gohan and Videl felt calmed in their embrace. Videl intertwined her fingers with Gohan's and once again, the anxiety that has plagued her over the months lifted once more. Again, she was reassured that Gohan was the _right_ person for her.

 **A/N:** Again, appreciate everyone's patience and am so thankful for all the reviews, favorites, follows. I have tried to respond to all the questions by PMing. As always, I love suggestions about the story. Thank you! More to come.

As for the guest reviewer, **A-man,** I have not seen you around these parts in at many years. What a pleasant surprise to see your review pop up. I admit, when I saw the email notification, I grimaced after seeing the reviewer name haha. If you are indeed the same A-man that has critically reviewed my stories (and many others) years ago, I sincerely appreciate your review. Your reviews were always helpful. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Take care.


	11. The Talk

**Chapter 11 – The Talk**

"Ugh, that was the worst movie I've ever seen!" Erasa complained throwing her hands in the air.

It felt like two hours she'd never get back in her life. The movie was about a pair of aliens that enslaved all of earth, loosely based on the rumor that aliens attacked East City twelve years ago; however, the verdict was still out on the cause of the city's destruction.

According to Videl, the movie was hardly realistic, but she still wondered what truly happened that dark day. While she knew it was the Saiyans who attacked, likely including Bulma's husband, she didn't know the exact details of the battle. She understood that Tien died and must have been wished back to life with the dragon balls, but _what actually happene_ d? She remembered Tien telling her that the Delivery Boy was put on the field at just _six years old._ It pained her to think of a small child being forced to protect the planet that hardly deserved defending.

As for Gohan, the movie was entirely unrealistic. The only thing they got correct was that indeed _aliens_ attacked, but the rest was not even close. Although the movie did bring up a dark past, it was so cheesy and fake, that he laughed it off. He had to restrain his chuckles toward the beginning of the movie when a pair of exotic looking aliens exited the spaceship.

"Yeah, that was really bad. Thanks, Erasa," said Videl sarcastically.

"Hey!" she called out as her eye twitched. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe based on the _name_ , Aliens vs. Humans?" mocked Videl.

"It wasn't even scary," added Sharpner while Erasa rolled her eyes.

"Fine then! Next time, you can pick the movie," she defended jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, it will be a lot better than your pick," mocked Sharpner.

"Yeah. Whatever," she said feeling offended. "Like you could have picked anything better."

"Duh. We could have watched one of the old movies with Pamput in it," suggested Sharpner. "He's an incredible kickboxer and martial artist."

"Ugh, that would have been boring," complained Erasa.

"Uh, it's just a movie guys?" Gohan said ambivalently.

"Sure Gohan," said Erasa while smirking. "Like, how many movies have you seen in your life?"

"Umm, maybe two or three? Including this one," Gohan admitted.

Videl turned her head, wide-eyed from her boyfriend's remark while Erasa and Sharpner's jaw dropped. How could their friend have only seen three movies in his lifetime?

"Two or three? No way," said Sharpner.

"Is that bad?" asked Gohan instinctively ducking his head in shame.

"Gohan. Have you lived under a rock your entire life? How?" asked Erasa. Gohan laughed nervously.

"I uh just never watched any movies. We only have one TV at home," defended Gohan.

"That's bad. We need to get you caught up on all the latest movies," said Erasa while Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Like, what do you do all day at home in the middle of the mountains?"

"Oh, umm, I play with my brother and do things outside," explained Gohan but he desperately wanted to change the conversation. "Anyway, when are we going to eat dinner?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Is that the only thing you think of? Food?"

"Not the only thing," laughed Gohan.

"For goodness sakes Gohan, you have a _capsule_ to store food that you bring every day for lunch. Where do you even put away all that food?" Erasa asked while Gohan laughed at that.

"I don't know. I guess I just have a really big appetite," he chirped.

"I work out all the time and can't even eat nearly that much," commented Sharpner. It was no secret that Gohan ate a ton, but it still boggled their minds.

"Anyway," Videl hinted. "Dinner will be ready any minute, so we should probably head down. I made sure the cooks made extra for Gohan."

"Yay!" beamed Gohan while Erasa chuckled at his excitement.

"Say Videl, it's kind of cold, can you turn up the heat or something?" Erasa asked.

"Umm, sure, but you can use one of my sweaters if you want," said Videl.

"Okay," said Erasa.

While Gohan got up from his chair, excited for dinner, Erasa walked over to Videl's dresser and opened it up looking for a sweater. She shuffled through the drawer trying to find something she liked.

"Gosh Videl, we need to go the mall and get you an upgrade. What's up with all the boyish clothes?" said Erasa. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! I don't want to be dragged around for hours," she growled.

"Well now that you and Gohan are together, you should probably start dressing more like a girl. You know, show Gohan the _goods_?" smirked Erasa while Videl's cheeks turned red. Gohan looked away and started following Sharpner out of the room.

"I've got to find something to wear that isn't _so_ baggy," Erasa complained digging through her best friend's drawers when suddenly, she felt a hard object.

"Can you hurry up already?" demanded Videl.

Erasa sifted through the clothes and saw a bright orange object. Even with what little light shining in the drawer, the ball glistened. _It's beautiful,_ Erasa thought as she carefully picked up the exotic looking ball. It had two stars on it and felt incredibly dense. She couldn't find the right word, but _indestructible_ may have been one way to put it.

"What on earth are you doing!" yelled Videl when suddenly, Erasa pulled out the dragon ball, gazing at its enigmatic beauty.

At the sight of the dragon ball, Videl quickly stood up straight and cursed herself silently for hiding it there. It was the two-star dragon ball that she retrieved as part of her training a while back. How was she going to explain this one? She was not one to keep _exotic_ objects hidden away from her friends, but she didn't worry too much. To Videl's understanding, very few knew about the legend of the dragon ball, and even fewer knew that the legend was indeed real.

"What is it?" asked Erasa captivated by the object.

"It's nothing," she casually said.

Just before stepping out of Videl's room and heading toward the kitchen, Gohan turned around to see what all the commotion was about. He peered down toward Erasa's hand, and once he recognized the object, his heartbeat raced, and completely forgot about his appetite. He gaped at the dragon ball, shocked at what Erasa was holding as anxiety swirled around him.

"I've never seen something so _beautiful_ ," marveled Erasa.

"Just something I found," mumbled Videl.

Gohan's forehead furrowed. _She has a dragon ball, but how did she find it? Does she even know what it is?_ He was concerned about Videl possessing a dragon ball because if one were to ever go after them, they'd go after her.

Videl rolled her eyes at her best friend's interest in the object. She wished nobody found out about the dragon ball because certainly, Tien wouldn't be pleased. Heck, even Bulma had warned her to be very careful with the balls. How could she be so careless? It didn't sit right with her that others may find out about them, so she decided to be very vague if her friends asked. She took a deep breath sighing and looked up toward Gohan.

She stared surprised to see Gohan concerned appearance. His expression went beyond Gohan's typical nervousness. _What's gotten into him?_ She thought.

"So, what is it?" Erasa asked again.

"Like I said, just something I found," explained Videl.

"Wow. I wonder what the stars mean," commented Erasa.

"No idea," said Videl wincing wanting the attention away from the dragon ball.

Just then, Sharpner reentered Videl's room, and also looked surprised when seeing the orange ball. He lifted an eyebrow wondering what the big deal was but before he could say something, Gohan spoke.

"I know what that is."

Videl looked back at Gohan and frowned. _No way. There's no way he knows what that is,_ she thought.

Gohan believed there was no harm explaining what the object Erasa held was. As long as he kept it obscure, no one would be the wiser. After all, it was a legend to anyone who hadn't seen the colossal dragon up close in personal.

"Okay Gohan, what is it then?" asked Videl crossing her arms. He pointed toward Erasa's hand grinning.

"That's a dragon ball."

Videl's mouth gaped open after he confirmed the object's name. _I thought hardly anybody knew about those balls yet Gohan knows? How?_ It would appear Bulma and Tien were wrong about only a handful of people knowing about the legend.

"A dragon ball? Huh?" said Erasa.

"Yeah. Legend says if you collect all of them, they can grant any wish you want," explained Gohan. He didn't dare tell the full truth and decided to keep it a myth.

Videl froze. That was exactly what Tien and Bulma had told her, yet she knew it was _not_ a legend; that it was indeed _real_. Videl was so shocked that her boyfriend, _Son Gohan of all people,_ knew about the myth. Either it appeared that more knew about the _legend_ than she was told, or Gohan had some profound secrets that she was not aware of yet. _It has to be that more know about it than I thought,_ she concluded.

"Say Gohan. Where did you hear about that?" asked Videl. She examined Gohan carefully.

"Um, I just heard that from some family," Gohan said nervously.

Videl knew Gohan was a horrible liar and it seemed like even now, he was struggling to come up with an explanation. Call it her woman's intuition or whatever, but something didn't seem right here. She dismissed it because after all, Gohan was her boyfriend and she trusted him ever since telling him about his father's lie.

"What a bunch of crap," said Sharpner.

"Yeah, that's hard to believe," agreed Erasa.

"That's what the legend says," explained Gohan. Erasa lifted an eyebrow.

"Well like you said, it's legend, and legends are usually wrong," deduced Erasa.

"Yeah, no way that's possible," said Sharpner.

Videl remained quiet. Since when were her friends so _closed minded?_ Or was it just because she was so open-minded because of Tien? And what of her boyfriend? Why was he _open_ to the idea of the legend while her best friend and Sharpner were not?

"Well maybe we should find all of them and see?" smirked Videl.

"It's just a myth," mocked Sharpner. "Forget that."

"Yeah, but it's really beautiful," said Erasa.

 _Weird. Where does Gohan learn these things?_ She thought. Perhaps there was more to her boyfriend than she first thought since so many things didn't add up with him. Although he was an incredible person, she still wanted to learn more about him. For example, she didn't even know one thing about his parents. Also, where on earth does a country mountain boy get such an expensive fine tuxedo like the one he wore at the dance?

* * *

After pigging out on dinner, Erasa and Sharpner parted, although ambivalently because they still couldn't fathom that Gohan and Videl were together. Although Erasa _pushed_ them together, she never believed that they would act on it. She was satisfied but surprised with how their relationship progressed so quickly so Erasa couldn't wait to pick her best friend to find out how Videl and Gohan _really_ got together. After closing the door behind Sharpner and Erasa, Videl turned toward Gohan and gave him a questionable look.

"Huh?" said Gohan confused why Videl was looking at him like that.

"I was wondering, do you practice martial arts?" she asked carefully eyeing him. He gave her a curious look.

For Videl, she knew it was probably an absurd question, because why would Gohan keep something like that from her of all people? She was recognized as one of the youngest up and coming martial artists that could give even the best a run for their money. However, her intuition was telling her that there was more than meets the eye with her boyfriend. She'd witness him doing incredible feats during gym class also when there was physical touch, she could tell his body was toned. She blushed remembering that contact.

Meanwhile, Gohan wasn't sure what to say. He knew it wasn't healthy to be keeping secrets from Videl, yet if he told her everything, she'd _run_ so he'd have to be careful. Although concerned about all these questions, he concluded that there was no way she could connect the dragon balls to his father. However, his fighting experience was something Gohan felt open to sharing _vaguely_.

"Um, I guess," Gohan said nervously. "I haven't really practiced in a _long_ time."

It was true. Gohan hadn't trained much since the defeat of Cell, which disappointed some like Vegeta, and to a lesser extent, Piccolo, yet he was still incredibly powerful. However, he would have to be careful not to show or tell her anything related to _ki._

"I knew it," she said smiling but it quickly turned into a frown. _But why would he keep that from me?_

"Uh, how?" he asked.

"Come on now, me of _all people_ should be able to tell," she boasted.

"Right," he said looking away as it wasn't right that he kept so much from her. Videl tilted her head.

 _How is it that he's so smart, caring, and yet he seems to have a background in martial arts? And just how strong is he?_ S Realistically, she knew he must not be that experienced in martial arts, but it was interesting that he once practiced. She let that go and instead, was more interested in his knowledge of the dragon balls.

"Do you know anything else about the orange ball?" she said suspiciously making sure to stay vague. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Other than a dragon being the one to grant your wish?"

"Dragon?"

"Yes, legend says that a dragon appears," Gohan said unclearly while Videl slipped him a curious glance.

 _Weird. He knows everything about it,_ she thought. Maybe she'd ask Bulma next time she saw her exactly how many knew the legend. Apparently, there was a lot more she needed to learn about the dragon balls if someone like Gohan would know about them.

"Who exactly did you hear about them from?" she wondered. Gohan paused and tilted his head.

"Well, I guess my dad told me," he said nervously.

She sighed, confused about all the information. Perhaps they were moving too quickly with their relationship. She made Erasa and Sharpner swear they wouldn't tell anyone about them and while Gohan was incredible, she still had lots to learn about him. Her expression calmed, and she smiled.

"Gohan, you never talk about your father," she noted. "What was he like?"

A smile tugged at Gohan's lips. Just thinking about his father brought joy to his life. He knew he was looking down on him and Goten, but it also saddened him that his father wasn't there for Goten, _all because of his mistake._ His eyes became watery, not only from those thoughts about his dad and Goten, but happiness from the life he spent with him. Although they were always in some predicament, his father was radiating positive energy, at all times.

"My dad was incredible. He was so full of positivity no matter the situation. His enemies became his friends, and he rubbed off on people," he praised.

 _Sounds like someone I know,_ she thought as she grinned. However, her expression suddenly dulled as she remembered that Gohan's father was no longer with him. She remembered Gohan telling her that his father died in front of him and that he could have prevented it. She lowered her head upset that she brought up something so sad.

"It's okay. I've grown stronger," said Gohan realizing Videl's thoughts.

"He sounds like a great man," she praised and then her forehead creased. "Unlike my _father_."

"Oh Videl, don't say that," said Gohan.

"No!" Videl accused. Gohan lifted an eyebrow. "He lied to _me._ To the world. How can he wake up every day living in his riches knowing that he lied?"

"Your father is not _all_ bad," Gohan said reassuringly. "He loves you. You know that, right?"

"If he loved me, he'd tell me the _truth_ ," reasoned Videl.

"He will if you confront him about it. He is probably convinced of his lie. You _have_ to talk to him," he said.

Videl sniffled, saddened that her father continued this lie. Her eyelids sagged, but immediately, Gohan hugged her, relieving her of her sadness. If it wasn't for Gohan, she didn't know how she'd get through this. Tien was great for her physical power, but Gohan was _incredible_ for her mentally _._

"You _have_ to talk to him," he insisted.

"What do I even say?"

"That you want the truth. That you _need_ the truth."

Videl looked away. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Later that evening, Videl lay in bed, wrestling with her emotions. Gohan had left earlier and seemed pretty adamant that she needed to speak to her father. What would Tien say if she did? God, she hoped that he wouldn't be mad. She hoped the _Delivery Boy_ wouldn't be mad. She sighed heavily drying her tears.

Feeling confident, she decided that now was the time. She entirely put her trust in Gohan despite some lingering _suspicions_. If she didn't go now, she may never. Her father had returned from his business trip that afternoon, and surprisingly, he wasn't going out tonight. Usually, he was out Saturday night and perhaps fate has given her a chance to reach out to her father.

She walked downstairs, toward her father. She could easily sense her father's ki likely in his media room, where he sat and watched TV. Once there, the door was left open, and she saw the back of her father's head, sitting on one of the luxurious couches in the media room. The TV was on low volume, and it appeared he was watching one of his old tournament videos. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey daddy," she said sitting down beside him.

"Oh, hey sweet pea," her father greeted with a smile. "I thought you'd be out tonight."

"No," she said faking a smile.

God, she loved him so much. Her father was all she had left besides Gohan. Whatever she did, she could _not_ tell him about Gohan. Her father would be so disappointed and probably would never let her out of the house again, but that was not why she was here. She needed to stay focused because this would be one of the hardest things she'd ever do. How do you confront your father that you've known about his lie for months now?

"Do you want to watch something else?" asked Hercule.

"No."

"Alright," he said turning his head back toward the screen.

"Dad, has anyone close to you ever _lied_ to you?" she asked while carefully eyeing his expression.

"Huh?" murmured Hercule, turning toward Videl, surprised by the random question. If someone had lied to her daughter, they'd have hell to pay. "Has someone _lied_ to you?"

"Well, has anyone?" she asked ignoring his question.

"If they had, they weren't any friend of mine," he explained.

"Anyone in specific?" pressured Videl. He frowned at his daughter's persistence.

"No, nothing too big. Your mother and I had some small lies that kept our relationship rocky, but nothing worth saying," he responded.

She took a deep breath and straightened up. The next thing would be one of the hardest things to ask one's father.

"Have you ever _lied_ to me?" she asked as her eyes became glossy.

"Huh?" said Hercule. "What do you mean?"

"Well?" she said fighting back her tears. He flinched at her daughter's words.

"No, not that I know of," cautioned Hercule.

 _I can't do this,_ she thought as her eyes swam with tears. At that moment, she was reminded of Gohan and his goofy smile, telling her that she needed to have this conversation but it pained her so much that even now, Hercule was lying directly to her face. Suddenly, a wave of confidence spread through her remembering her boyfriend. She _needed_ this. She took a deep breath.

"Dad, I _know_ ," she admitted then finally releasing a breath.

"Huh?"

Her eye twitched. Gohan told her that he'd likely come clean after she told him. Why wasn't he doing it? Was it true that he was so ingrained in his lies that he believed them to be true? She shook her head in disappointment.

"Dad," she begun. "The Cell Games. Remember?"

Her father looked questionably at her, unsure what she meant. He was uneasy, not because of his lie, but the way his daughter was looking at him. She'd never seen this side of her. Videl's look was so full of disappointment and sadness.

"Sweatpea, what are you saying?" he asked concerned. Videl shook her head, angry that she'd have to spell it out for him.

"Look. I found out that you didn't defeat Cell. You _lied_ to me," she clearly said.

"What are…you…" he started to say but didn't finish his sentence. His face went blank for a moment, and then terror overcame him.

It was clear now. Hercule could see the look on Videl's face of disappointment, betrayal, sorrow. His chest tightened, and fear twisted his gut. He quickly looked away from her daughter's piercing gaze and then cupped his hands in his face in shame.

"Dad, _look_ at me," she demanded, but he didn't budge.

He then murmured something, but she couldn't make it out. The air was so dense at the moment yet Videl wanted, _no needed,_ to hear the truth.

"Tell me, dad. I want to hear it from you," she begged.

Her father slowly uncovered his face of shame, looked up at her daughter, and saw his daughter's expression, a side he never thought he'd see. His lie was falling apart, right in front of him, and Hercule couldn't hold it in. For the first time since he remembered, a tear flowed down his left eye. Also for the first time, the consequences of his lie lay heavy on his heart. Videl was shocked because she has never seen her father so _emotional._

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked holding back her own tears. Hercule wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's there to say. I've let you down," he mumbled.

The worst thing in life was to let his daughter down, and he clearly did so to such a massive degree. He stared away from her daughter because seeing the disappointment on her face was too much to bear.

"The truth," she said.

Nothing.

"Dad! You _have_ to tell me the truth. I need to hear it from you! _If_ you are really the confident, strong man I was led to believe, you _must_ tell me," she yelled.

Hercule turned his head at her daughter's outburst. It was as if Videl was giving him a _chance_. But why? She said that he was confident and strong but with a big _if._ Even in this horrible moment for him, there was a tiny bit of comfort. He stood up, confidently, and stared at her daughter.

"Yes, you're right. I lied to you, and I'm so sorry sweetpea. All I ever wanted to do was make you _proud_ of me, and I've really screwed that up. God, I'm so sorry Videl."

Just hearing that caused Videl to slip a smile. He was still her father, and he could still be her hero _._ He just needed to _prove_ that he was sorry.

"I know you'll never forgive me," he muttered while sitting back down on the couch, "but you're all I got sweetie. Please."

"Dad," she started but stopped.

She needed to think long and hard. How could he make this right? _This could never be right,_ she thought, but Gohan told her, _no demanded,_ that she forgive him for his atrocities. Even Tien suggested that she should give him a chance. He lied to the world, _to her,_ and for what? Woman? A mansion? Fame?

"I've known for months," she said with a voice full of sadness.

Hercule shivered at that. No wonder her daughter was so distant the past few months due to the burden of his lie. Why couldn't he have seen this? Why didn't he come to her first? He shook his head in shame once more.

Meanwhile, the doctrine of the _Delivery Boy,_ the true hero of the Cell Games, gave her confidence. The altruism, the selflessness, the willingness to forgive, all traits of the Delivery Boy, and also Tien, warriors she looked up to, compelled her to give her father a chance. Heck, if the Delivery Boy was willing to give him a chance, so should she, although, nobody said it wouldn't be difficult to forgive. She was reminded that the Delivery Boy never reprimanded his claim nor came for revenge.

"Dad, I want you to make this right," she uttered and closed her eyes. "I want you to apologize to the true hero of that day, the Delivery Boy and I will _learn_ to forgive you."

"I'll do anything for that," he immediately said.

 _Good,_ she thought. He was serious about this, and so was she, but her father then gave her a questionable look.

"But how? I don't know who he even is," he said. Videl sighed.

"Leave that up to me."

Her father continued to stare in the distance distraught. What type of father was he? It had been seven years. That's seven years of lying to her daughter, every day. Why did he even deserve to have forgiveness? But here she was, _open_ to forgiving him if he tried to make this right, although deep down, he knew he'd never make this right.

"How?" he whispered.

"Look dad. I've been training. You see this?" she said and slowly gathered up her ki, and produced a ball of raw energy, lighting up the room, and shocking her father.

"B- But, that's a t- trick," he stuttered. Videl winced at her father's term.

"No!" she yelled startling her father, "It's not a _trick._ It's real, and I'm doing it."

"B- But how?" he asked. Videl's expression dulled.

"I've been training with one of those _tricksters,_ " she snorted upset at her father's use of the word. "The winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan. He's my new master, and he is teaching me ki."

"Ki?"

"Yes. Ki. And one more thing. You will no longer trash the _true_ heroes at the Cell Games. They are _not_ tricksters, and they are _not_ weak. You will respect them," she said as her eyes narrowed. Her father leaned away from her daughter.

"Of course sweetie," he whispered.

"And I will find this Delivery Boy, and you will respect him, and his _power,_ and most importantly, beg for forgiveness."

Hercule nodded his head yet he was incredibly nervous about meeting with the kid. According to him, the blonde boy at the Cell Games was probably close to Videl's age and may be wanting revenge. However, Hercule would do _anything_ not to lose his daughter through his lie.

Videl embraced her father, wrapping her arms around him. The sense of security was not the same, unlike Gohan, but she still loved him. He would always be her father and despite this earth-shattering lie. One day, she'd also tell him about Gohan, but today was not the day. He needed time to understand what he did to her as this was not something that would happen overnight. It could take years to recover from this.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She let go and looked into her father's dark eyes. They felt so distant, so much different than when she believed his lie. Somehow, they would heal from this. She _needed_ them to heal. She then left him, and she slowly crept back to her room.

She mentally congratulated herself for not cowering away from the conversation. She succeeded and would tell Gohan about it. But at what cost? She grimaced at the fact of Tien finding out. She would not _lie_ like her father. She would confront Tien about the conversation and if he forsook her, then _so be it._ At least she'd have closure.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and favs! Next several chapters will be interesting. How much longer until something slips? Hmm, perhaps next chapter? :P I'd like to hear what you think or if you have any thoughts/recommendations! Take care.


	12. Lies

**Chapter 12 – Lies**

It was definitely a weekend to put in the record books, and Videl was glad it was over. She felt a range of emotions this past weekend including unexpected happiness, profound sorrow, and even heartfelt anger. Whether it be the dance she was forced to go by Erasa or the realization that Gohan was the _one,_ or the fact she finally confronted her father about his lie, it was something she'd do all over again if she needed. There was some sense of closure with her father, and that was something she needed; however, the sense of closure would be complete once both of them confronted the Delivery Boy. Only then, will she be able to put her father's lie behind her.

Landing her copter on the roof of Orange Star High with a renewed sense of optimism, she was ready to take on the week. She felt confident that life would get even better, and the past weekend helped assure that especially given her fulfilling yet budding relationship with Gohan. She decapsulated her copter, ran downstairs, through the hallway, and into her classroom. She had several minutes before class started but as she approached her friends, she paused and blinked her eyes. _Gohan's not there,_ she thought.

"Morning," greeted Videl as she sat down and took out her notebook.

"Hey you!" Erasa said in her bubbly voice.

"Morning," greeted Sharpner.

"Where's Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Who knows," said Sharpner sarcastically. "Don't worry. Brains wouldn't miss school for _anything._ "

"He's been pretty good lately about coming in on time," Erasa pointed out.

At first, Videl thought maybe she could sense Gohan's ki, but she realized that her limited training in sensing mostly worked with those with high ki, and she was confident that didn't include Gohan. She sighed, hoping he would arrive early because she was eager to tell Gohan that she finally gathered the courage to speak to her father. Even Sharpner and Erasa were clueless about her fractured relationship with her father while Gohan was truly the only one she could talk to. Of course, Tien knew of the details, but she could connect with her boyfriend on a deep level while her master was great for her physical ability and opening her mind.

"Well," Erasa started, "At least you can put aside your suspicions since you know, you two are together."

Videl's eyes enlarged because there were several classmates already in the room, so she immediately shushed Erasa. If word got out she was dating Gohan, it'd be in the news forever, and her father would find out.

"Are you _insane!_ " she hissed looking around to see if anyone heard. "I don't want anybody to know about that!"

Erasa instinctively ducked her head due to her carelessness as she had forgotten about that detail. Videl sighed and slouched back in her seat annoyed at best friend because she thought she made it clear that she didn't want the relationship with Gohan public. Although much of Orange Star was aware that Videl went to the dance with the nerdy awkward teenager, they believed it was because Videl was being _nice_ despite how unprecedented it was _._ All of Orange Star High, except for Erasa and Sharpner, were unaware what _actually_ transpired that night. Thankfully it appeared nobody heard her best friend babbling.

"But Erasa is right," Sharpner said keeping his voice down. "Do you _still_ think he's hiding something?"

Videl paused and thought about Sharpner's question. Was she still suspicious? Sure, it was in her nature to be suspicious, and considering Gohan was a unique kid, she was naturally skeptical. However, her suspicions were lessened now that they were together but some residual uncertainties remained. For one, who doesn't share with Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, supposedly the strongest person in the world, that you've practiced in martial arts? _Why didn't he tell me earlier?_

Videl reasoned that perhaps it was because he struggled with some trust issues of his own? Surely, somebody that went through hell and back by watching their father die because of their mistake would do a number on them. It's incredible that Gohan was as positive and happy as he was considering his issues. She really wanted her boyfriend to clarify what _exactly_ happened with his father, but she wasn't going to push him too hard given that her suspicions have decreased.

"Uhh, Videl?" asked Erasa.

"Oh, umm," stumbled Videl as she forgot to answer Sharpner about her suspicions. "Well, I think there are things he isn't telling me, but I'm not going to push him."

Erasa tilted her head and slipped Videl a confused look. All her life, her best friend was skeptical, so for her to relax with Gohan, despite them being together, was unprecedented especially since Videl has known Gohan for a mere four months. Gohan truly must have been special to enter Videl's heart so quickly given her resistance.

"Remember when you thought he was Saiyaman?" Erasa giggled at the absurdity of her statement.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I guess that was kind of dumb."

"Yeah," Sharpner agreed. "A nerd secretly playing superhero? _Please_."

 _Kind of dumb?_ She questioned herself silently. It was incredibly presumptuous to think Gohan had some connection with Saiyaman especially now that she can sense ki _._ There were only a select few that could perform ki manipulation, and although she still wanted to know Saiyaman's identity, it wasn't at the top of her things to do list especially after she learned the truth of her father. One reason she was suspicious of the vigilante superhero was his use of tricks, but now she knows they aren't tricks. Still, one haunting thought popped in her mind: _What if Saiyaman is one of those heroes at the Cell Games?_ Because if that were the case, Saiyaman would know she was a fake all along.

Videl smiled bringing her thoughts back to her boyfriend. Either way, Gohan was a superhero in his own right, saving Videl from extreme levels of anxiety. Her thoughts were interrupted as Gohan arrived in class right before it started. As Gohan shuffled toward his seat, the teacher also walked in, and the students quieted and got their notebooks out from their bags.

"Cutting it a little close, huh Gohan?" whispered Erasa as he sat down.

"Yeah, Monday, you know," whispered Gohan.

As the teacher started lecturing, Videl was a little upset that she'd have to wait to tell Gohan the good news. She smiled at him while he smiled back, as they now both shared their own little secret. Videl realized she'd have to catch him at lunch or something.

* * *

The hours went by, and lunchtime had arrived. As class was dismissed, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand dragging him away, hoping to find somewhere more private to talk.

"Wait!" Erasa called out but sighed as they were long gone.

"I wonder what they are up to," asked Sharpner crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Videl was still holding onto Gohan's hand as they rushed past the crowd.

"Uh, where are we going?" asked Gohan.

"To the roof," said Videl, running through the hallways toward the rooftop door.

Although Gohan was confused, he followed his girlfriend to the roof, and once there, Videl turned around, grinning.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"Huh?" puzzled Gohan.

"I talked to dad," admitted Videl.

"R- Really?" he said blinking as his heart rate increased. "That's wonderful! How did it go?"

"As good as it could have," said Videl shrugging. "At least he knows now."

For Gohan, the disconnect between Videl, Hercule, and himself was delicate. Eventually, he needed to bridge that gap before his lies caught up with him. The whole situation was undoubtedly elevating his stress level.

"Right," said Gohan faking a smile. "So did he admit it or what?"

"Well," she started, "Unfortunately, I had to spell it out for him."

"I see," said Gohan. "Umm, did he tell you who defeated Cell?"

Her eyebrow rose. "No, but I already know who did."

"R- Really? Who?" asked Gohan fidgeting with his thumbs.

"I already told you," explained Videl frowning. "The Delivery Boy but not even I know his _true_ identity."

Before Gohan could say something, the door to roof top flung opened, revealing Erasa and Sharpner. As Erasa approached the two, she wagged her finger, smirking.

"Oh, I see now," chuckled Erasa. "You two needed some _alone_ time, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Videl defended while her cheeks turned a slight tinge of red. "We were just talking. _B_ _efore you two showed up!"_

"Mmmm," Erasa smirked. "Sure guys. Who would have thought, _The_ Videl Satan."

Videl's eye twitched. "What."

"There's only one reason why you'd run off so quickly," suggested Erasa closing her eyes smirking.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About," Videl challenged.

"Duh," said Erasa. "I guess me and Sharpner will let you two _lovebirds_ be."

"Don't make me regret telling you about me and Gohan," she said balling her fists while Erasa giggled.

"Oh, don't be like that, I kid, I kid," Erasa joked while Sharpner rolled his eyes.

Videl sighed and hoped for some more alone time with Gohan, but she couldn't blame Erasa for butting in. Videl had always told Erasa everything in her life, and she still needed to have that girl to girl conversation with Erasa, or that's how she termed their talks. It annoyed Videl that Erasa claimed that she was right all along regarding Gohan.

Erasa teased her about having feelings for Gohan far more than any other boy. Either Erasa was a matchmaking genius or she just increasingly liked teasing her. Either way, Videl realized that those feelings toward Gohan were present all along, she just resisted them. All this time, she was trying to convince herself that she didn't need him. Videl wondered how Gohan became so interested in her despite her resistance. For the first few months of school, Videl made it a point to not be friendly with Gohan, but ever since she found out the truth, Gohan made it clear he cared.

Heck, what was she thinking? Gohan was always smiling, ready to be her friend from day one, not because of her father, but because of _her._

* * *

The days of the week went by, and Videl, Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa were sitting, bored, waiting for the last class to pass before school was out for the weekend. The final course of the day, math, was excruciating for the teens. Videl could hardly concentrate because her mind was always wondering. What was she going to do this weekend? She had no plans to train with Tien, so she decided to focus her sensing abilities. It was just a matter of time before she'd learn how to fly, _like Saiyaman._

"Mr. Son."

Gohan looked up.

"Can you differentiate the equation on the board?"

"Uh, the answer is 3x – 2."

"Very good," he said blinking surprised.

It boggled the teacher's mind how Gohan could be one of, _if not,_ the brightest students at Orange Star High, yet he was often late and took absurdly long bathroom breaks. It hardly seemed like he paid attention, but Gohan has always had the correct answer whenever the teacher called on him.

"As I was saying, the mathematical function described here is essentially," the teacher started but was interrupted by Videl's watch sounding an alarm.

"Videl, come in?" the voice said over the watch.

"Yes, what is it Chief?" responded Videl as her jaw tightened. It had been a while since the Satan City Police Department contacted her in class.

"We have an armed robbery at Satan City Bank! Please come quickly!" he yelled over the speaker in her watch.

She froze, clearly remembering the last time she was called to Satan City Bank when her entire life began to unravel. Quickly dropping those thoughts, she responded.

"On my way."

She jumped up, and ran out of the classroom, leaving a dazed teacher, and a concerned Gohan. Videl had special privileges to leave class if the Satan City Police department needed assistance, and despite it _somewhat_ annoying the teacher, it was Videl's duty to help the police department.

"As I was saying," the teacher began once more, but was once again, interrupted when he saw Gohan shot up from his seat.

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom," said Gohan.

A vein popped on the teacher's forehead, annoyed that he'd been interrupted twice in a matter of seconds. Despite Gohan being his best student, he would not give him special privileges like Videl Satan.

"No Gohan!" he refused. "You have a horrible habit of not coming back."

"Please!" pleaded Gohan while the rest of the class snickered at their little argument.

"Why didn't you go, _oh I don't know,_ before I started class?" the teacher asked sarcastically.

"Please," Gohan pleaded once more with a concerned voice. The teacher threw his hands in the air.

"Fine. But _please_ do return," the teacher responded annoyingly.

"Right!" he said running out of the classroom.

Gohan sighed once out of the classroom but then ran toward the rooftop. Once there, he quickly switched into his Saiyman costume by the push of a button on his watch created by Bulma Briefs. He immediately powered up and took off toward Videl's ki.

After about five minutes, Gohan landed in front of the bank and saw several Satan City police officers surrounded the building. He could sense Videl already inside, but he looked at the Satan City Police Chief who nodded at Saiyaman giving him the go-ahead to rush inside. There were several thieves inside, and he wondered if Videl could successfully defeat all of them in such a tightly enclosed space.

Meanwhile, Videl had already entered from the back of the bank, and déjà vu swept through her because she vividly remembering being here when she first met Tien Shinhan while fighting a similar crime. She gazed toward the ground recalling the events of that day, but her thoughts were interrupted by an insanely high ki coming in from the back door. At first, she thought it might have been Tien as it was too ironic she was at the _same_ bank as when he met him, however, the ki felt nothing like her master's.

Ignoring the robbery in progress in the next room over, she jumped around looking toward the back entrance as terror overtook her face. She guarded herself unsure what was about to come through the door. Slowly, the door opened, and she gulped knowing that this ki far succeeded her own. The person behind the powerful ki was revealed as Saiyaman causing Videl took a deep breath of relief. _Of course, it's Saiyaman, why haven't I made a note of his ki before?_

It was only recently when her ki sensing abilities were fluid enough that it was almost second nature. Before, she would have to intensely concentrate to get a depiction of one's ki, but now, it just _happened_ if someone strong was nearby. However, the ki was still not entirely focused like it should be because she still needed training.

"You scared me," hissed Videl. It was annoying enough to have Saiyaman assist her when she clearly didn't need help.

"Oh umm, sorry Ms. Satan," he responded in an obvious fake voice.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Uh, there's a crime going on?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Whatever," she whispered. "Just let me handle them. I don't need your help."

"Alright, Ms. Satan. I'll just watch, but if you do need my help, I jump in."

Videl rolled her eyes and approached the door into the main lobby area of the Bank. She put her ear up to the door and heard a bunch of guys demanding money. _Drat, I have to act fast,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and focused on the weak power levels of the robbers. It was far more difficult to sense them compared to Saiyaman, but she was able to count twelve in the room. However, she was unsure who were victims and who were robbers. _At worst case, there are probably 7 or 8 of them._

It was unclear precisely where the robbers were in the room since they had such weak ki signatures. She realized how useful the sensing ability she picked up from Tien was. Videl slipped Saiyaman a curious look, wondering if he was capable of sensing ki just like she could. Maybe that's how he knew where she was? However, it didn't matter at the moment. Putting her thoughts in the back of her mind, she made her move and busted open the door, charging the closest robber, easily knocking him out.

"What the," one of the thieves yelled.

She then swiftly took a swing at another robber, effortlessly knocking him to the ground. Quickly, she flipped over to the other side of the room and struck a robber in the back causing him to slam into the ground. The remaining four thieves were shocked at the display of speed and strength but quickly cocked their guns.

"Get her," one yelled cocking his gun.

Meanwhile, Gohan grimaced because Videl could _not_ dodge bullets as he could, so he was about to make his move to help Videl. However, she somehow managed to get to the thief before he could get off a shot, displaying _inhumane_ speed. That thief found himself on the ground without warning. Saiyaman's eyes widened beneath his mask at the display of speed and strength and concluded that his girlfriend _had_ to have been stronger than her father by now. He wondered how she gained so much power in the past few months but deduced that she enhanced her training after learning of her father's lie, which he still was clueless how she found out.

"God what is she!" one robber yelled as fear swept across his face.

"Let's get out of here!" one said, grabbing his bag of overflowing money, leaving his comrades behind and knocked out.

Just when the remaining three robbers were about to escape out of the back door, Videl paused her chase and smirked knowing that a certain _someone_ was watching her. Once the thieves saw Saiyaman grinning standing by the door, thus they immediately halted their escape.

"What do we do?" a thief cried jumping back.

"Surrender!" yelled Videl.

One of the robbers stomped his foot on the ground. "Damn it!"

"Drop your weapons!" commanded Videl.

"Boss, we have no choice," the other thief said looking at his four comrades knocked out spread across the ground.

The three remaining thieves dropped their weapons, while Videl smirked running over to the front door, waving for the police to enter. Several officers entered the front bank entrance and saw the remaining conscious robbers on the ground and surrendered. Videl sighed and turned her attention to Saiyaman, standing by the back door smiling.

"Nice job Ms. Satan," he commented.

"Uh, thanks," she said sarcastically frowning.

It was insulting to Videl that Saiyaman thought she required help. These robbers were nothing compared to her especially after her training, yet, deep down, Saiyaman still had good intentions. She was just annoyed that he chose Satan City when she was already protecting the city. Also, she couldn't stand the fact that he kept his identity a secret.

She questioned whether he was aware that she was learning the art of ki? _It didn't seem so._ Saiyaman was clearly a master at ki manipulation, and she envied that, but _who was he_ really? Tien always told her that there were only a handful of warriors that knew how to utilize their ki. Was he one of those warriors? Was he someone at the Cell Games, disguised to protect his identity?

Tien made it clear to her that those warriors at the Cell Games didn't want praise nor reward. He always told her that they wanted to stay out of the limelight. _Maybe he was someone at the Cell Games,_ she thought. Or perhaps, more people could manipulate ki than she thought. She never did get an exact number from Tien.

"Well then Ms. Satan. I'll be going," Saiyaman said.

Her brows drew together, and her eyes narrowed. Perhaps it was best that she didn't continue searching for his identity, but her suspicious nature couldn't allow that. Who knew what was behind that absurd looking outfit? She sighed, nodding her head but Saiyaman looked at her curiously.

"What!" she spat.

"Uhh, nothing. Bye Ms. Satan," he said. Videl turned around, walked outside with the police.

"Great work as always Videl," the Satan City Police Chief complimented.

"Anytime," she said smiling.

Just then, she caught a glimpse of Saiyaman out of the corner of her eye, flying away from Satan City Bank. It always confounded her of his incredible speed. _I wish I could do that,_ she thought. Someday, she'd have to ask Tien about flying. She believed the flying technique must utilize ki.

Videl could easily feel Saiyaman's ki and she made a note of its distinction. The energy was massive, similar in power to Trunks, Piccolo, or Tien while hers paled in comparison. Videl knew she had a long road ahead to approach that much power. She saw the dot of Saiyaman in the distance, and she continued to hone in on his energy. For some reason, it felt so _similar,_ but she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

It almost felt as if she had felt that ki recently, like in the past few days, but it had been a few weeks since she last saw Saiyaman. She scratched her head, curious to where she'd sense that power before. Maybe it was just her mind playing games with her.

"Is everything okay Videl?" the Police Chief asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled breaking her thoughts. "Yeah, everything is good."

"Glad to hear. Perhaps you should get back to school," suggested the Police Chief.

"Right," she agreed.

She threw her capsule on the ground releasing her copter. She jumped in and started flying back to Orange Star High. She tried to hone in on Saiyaman's ki once more, but the signature vanished. She blinked her eyes confused. It was her understanding that sensing one's ki was more challenging from far away, but for Saiayman's ki to dissipate so quickly was perplexing.

"Where have I felt that before," she asked herself flying toward Orange Star.

Unable to pinpoint where she'd felt that ki before, she landed her copter on the roof of Orange Star, and walked into class. She quietly shuffled toward her seat, sitting down, but wished the day was over because there were only fifteen grueling minutes left of class.

"How'd it go?" whispered Erasa.

"Fine. Just a bunch of idiots," she whispered back.

She wanted to make one last attempt to get a reading of Saiyaman's ki. She closed her eyes, concentrated, scanning a large area, and felt nothing but a sea of weaker kis in Orange Star High. Saiyaman _had_ some weird way of limiting his ki as that was the only possible explanation. Then suddenly, she flinched feeling the Saiyaman's distinct ki incredibly close, yet it was _so_ weak. The ki felt like it was in the same room she sat in. She jolted upright and started searching the room for Saiyaman, but couldn't find him.

Her eyes wandered the room, and suddenly, she locked eyes with her boyfriend _._ She gasped wide-eyed at her realization as several students looked at her. Gohan slipped her a curious look, but he quickly became nervous under Videl's piercing stare.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked wondering what all the commotion was.

"Uh, no," Erasa said filling in for Videl.

Videl was shocked at what she was sensing. Suddenly, she was asking the haunting question: Is it possible that Gohan and Saiyaman are one in the same? The pit of her stomach fell at her thoughts, and she clutched her chest. _No, there's no way. I must be mistaking his ki signature,_ she thought. Gohan grimaced seeing Videl staring at him that way.

Videl tried calming herself down, and the teacher began lecturing again. However, just when she was trying to concentrate, she was reminded that her boyfriend, _Son Gohan,_ had an awful habit of going to the bathroom when she was away fighting crime, a suspicion she dismissed weeks ago. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets at the realization. Quickly, she jabbed her best friend's side.

"What!" Erasa hissed annoyed whatever couldn't wait for a few more minutes before class ended.

"Did Gohan go to the _bathroom_ again while I was gone?" asked Videl as her voice trembled while staring at Gohan.

Gohan instantly broke into a sweat as his heart pounded against his chest. Erasa turned toward her best friend.

"Yeah, why?"

Videl's eyes narrowed as she slowly turned her head from Gohan toward the front of the class. She suddenly felt the need to get away as her thoughts were racing. The realization was quickly settling in as there was no mistaking it.

Gohan was Saiyaman.

 **A/N:** Oh crap. For one, why would I leave the chapter at that!? Also, what's going to happen next? What did you do Gohan? I appreciate any suggestions or comments. Thank you!


	13. Shame

**Chapter 13 - Shame**

"Wait!" cried Gohan while Videl swiftly exited as class was dismissed.

The color drained from Gohan's face at the sight Videl's sudden exit. The moment Videl turned painfully slowly from him to the front of the class, all while coming to an understanding was among the longest he'd ever lived. He could sense betrayal, and it was among the sharpest pains he'd ever felt.

"What the heck Gohan?" Sharpner blurted holding out an arm. "Why was she looking at you like that?"

Gohan's heart pounded, and his hands felt clammy. _Somehow,_ she figured out he was Saiyaman, and although it boggled his mind how something like that was possible, it was imperative for him to find Videl and offer some sort of explanation. Gohan grabbed his bag and chased after Videl. There were a few confused looks among the students by the sudden exit of Videl and Gohan, but most students were excited that it was Friday and were eager to leave school. However, Erasa and Sharpner were in shock at what transpired.

"Erasa?" asked Sharpner. "What on earth is going on?"

"I- I don't know," she stumbled over her words.

In all her life, Erasa had never seen Videl's expression be so full of emotion. Her best friend merely asked whether Gohan had gone to the bathroom while she was gone. It seemed like a regular occurrence so what was the big deal? Was it possible that Videl still believed Gohan was Saiyaman? Surely, Videl would understand Gohan's bizarre diet might cause bathroom issues?

"We _have_ to find them," Erasa said determined to figure out what was going on. She could sense the seriousness of the situation.

"Right," agreed Sharpner. The two quickly left class and shuffled through the hallways which were crowded with students.

Meanwhile, Videl rushed up toward the roof. Once there, she angrily threw her capsule toward the ground, releasing her copter.

"That liar!" she yelled. "Just when I'm starting to trust someone."

She jumped in her copter and prepared to take off, desperately wanting to get away. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't want to be near Gohan.

"Wait!"

She jolted upright and saw Gohan running toward her. Her face twisted in anger at the sight of him.

"Let me explain!" he cried hoping to speak to her before she shut her copter door. She paused giving him a dirty look.

"What!" she spat while her door was still open. "There's _nothing_ to explain."

"Please."

A muscle in her jaw twitched. Why should she be doing him any favors right now? He knew what this meant to her. Her face red with anger, she sighed heavily.

"You have one minute."

His muscles tensed hearing the sharpness of her voice but took the opportunity to offer some sort of explanation. There was no need to beat around the bush as Gohan fully understood what conclusions his _girlfriend_ came too. It was clear she knew he was Saiyaman. How she knew was beyond him, but at the moment, he could care less how she found out. More importantly, was somehow saving their fledgling relationship that ran deeper than either one could understand.

"Alright," he said taking a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment. "You're right. I am Saiyaman, but please, hear me out."

She relaxed a little hearing his confession. It appeared he was serious, _and so was she._ She stayed silent awaiting him to continue.

"I was scared," he said trembling. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I just could never get myself to."

Videl frowned at the lackluster response.

"You have had months to tell me, and just when I finally learn to trust you," she countered.

"I…" Gohan started but was at a loss for words.

It felt as if the temperature had just dropped a few degrees and the air felt denser. He couldn't even come up with an explanation. Was he to explain his family's history? She'd scoff at him if he attempted an _honest_ explanation.

"I swear, all men are the same! My dad and now you."

"Wait," pleaded Gohan.

"No," Videl said firmly. "I can't believe you are Saiyaman and have lied to me all this time! Who knows what else you've lied to me about."

"But Videl!" cried Gohan.

"Look Gohan," she sneered narrowing her eyes causing Gohan to flinch. "Just give me some time _alone._ I need this. Please don't come looking for me."

She slammed the copter door shut and immediately lifted off the roof of Orange Star High. Gohan collapsed to his knees as he felt so empty inside after letting Videl leave like that. He hadn't felt this same sort of pain since his father died, _in front of him._ Lately, Videl took his word whenever the Saiyaman topic came up and now, he'd _hurt_ her.

"G- Gohan?"

He jolted upright and turned to see Sharpner looking shocked and Erasa holding her hands to her mouth wide-eyed.

"Y- You're Saiyaman?" Sharpner gasped.

Gohan lowered his head in shame, rubbing his watery eyes, but offered his friend a slight nod. Sharpner took a step back. It wasn't just Videl he lied to but also Sharpner and Erasa. There was no use in denying it now. He and Erasa made it up to the roof right before Videl left and overheard her. Blinded, Videl nor Gohan sensed the two as Erasa and Sharpner approached the roof of Orange Star High.

"There's no way," said Sharpner in awe.

Erasa fanned herself as she felt faint. All this time, her best friend's suspicions were correct. Gohan was indeed Saiyaman, but why would he hide it from Videl of all people? Gohan was a good man so what was with all the secrecy? Unlike Videl, Erasa was not blinded by anger, so she mostly had questions. She grimaced seeing Gohan so full of emotion and was saddened to see him and Videl fighting. After all, Erasa, in some way, set the two up.

She desperately wanted Videl and Gohan to work out. If it weren't for Sharpner and the Videl's _crush_ on Son Gohan, she'd be after him in an instant. It was rare for someone to be so caring, positive, ambitious, and _cute,_ so to see Gohan in such emotional pain, resonated with her on a deep level.

"How can you be Saiyaman?" Erasa calmly asked, but Gohan hardly acknowledged her.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," he murmured.

" _So_ what?" pondered Erasa. "You and my best friend are just going to be pissed at each other forever now?"

"I'm going to go home now," mumbled Gohan as he turned and walked the other direction.

"No!" yelled Erasa. "You can't leave it like this."

Gohan paused. "You saw the look on her face."

"Yes," she said wincing while staring at his back. "I am her best friend. Always have been. _Let me help_."

"Please," Gohan sighed, "I just need some time to think."

"Gohan," she said pausing. "You _need_ to let us in. Why? How?"

"I can't," he whispered.

"Like, why didn't you tell her?"

"Erasa," he said softly and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"She's going to come to me," she explained. "You know that, right?"

Gohan took a deep breath, trying to calm his anxiety. He screwed up big time. Even Erasa, always bubbly and smiling, was being cautious and serious. The pain he was feeling right now felt like a knife to his heart. Just the _look_ on Videl's face haunted him while her voice was excruciatingly cold.

"Just let me be," he said walking toward the building's edge causing Erasa and Sharpner's concerned to be heightened. He then lifted his body but paused in mid-air, not far from Erasa and Shaprner, shocking the two.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourselves," said Gohan while his head was still lowered in shame. "Please don't tell anyone about Saiyaman."

Without transforming into his alter ego, he flew away from Orange Star High, leaving Erasa and Shaprner on the roof, gawking at the _inhumane_ technique of flight. Once out of sight, Erasa shook her head.

"Darn it," she yelled as now both Gohan and Videl were nowhere in sight.

"What now?" asked Sharpner.

"I don't know," whispered Erasa staring off into space.

* * *

Videl was out in the countryside, trying to calm herself. Tien taught her meditation, something up until now, she thought was pointless. However, it seemed to be proving helpful considering her feelings toward Gohan. She sat legs crossed in the grass taking in the cool breeze while keeping her thoughts calm.

Her gut was right all along. Ever since meeting Gohan, she was suspicious of him and for a good reason. He arrived at school and managed to jump insanely high in the air during physical education during the first week. It almost seemed like he was trying to fly under the radar after several inhumane feats. That was her first clue. Then, Saiyaman appeared shortly after _the Gold Fighter,_ something she considered a coincidence at first, but were the two connected? It seemed like too much of a coincidence.

Given all she knows from Tien, it seemed like the Gold Fighter could be a Saiyan as the mysterious fighter matched some of the characteristics of a _Super_ Saiyan. Her thoughts were leading to the fact that the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman were one in the same, which begged the question: Was Gohan a Saiyan? Videl immediately dropped such a theory as it was far too absurd. However, it still pondered itself in the back of her mind.

Nonsense.

Gohan was not an alien. He was, however, Saiyaman and appeared to have incredible fighting strength. She sensed his alter ego and his power was unreal. How was it that dorky backwoods Son Gohan had that type of power? Obviously, he had _huge_ secrets, and being a master at ki manipulation was one of them. At first, he seemed like a normal boy, full of positivity and excited for his future, and over time, she let go prospect that Gohan was hiding huge secrets. She should have gone with her intuition all this time.

She remembered when Gohan confessed the prior weekend casually that he had practiced martial arts. _And_ he knew the meaning of the dragon balls, a mystery in itself.

She lost her concentration and meditative state and pounded the ground in frustration and confusion. Somehow, _just somehow,_ Gohan was connected to Tien and the other mysterious warriors. Call it her intuition or whatever, but those had to be his secrets he'd been hiding from her other than him being Saiyaman. Still, she wasn't clear how many had an understanding of ki on the planet, so Videl wasn't sure how connected Saiyaman was with her master.

The question remained: why wouldn't he tell her? She poured everything into him at the dance, and he didn't return it. He just continued to lie. Was that all he was good for? Did Gohan actually care for her? _He seemed so convincing that night of the dance,_ she thought.

Despite telling Gohan her secrets, Videl did keep some things hidden. For example, she never confided in him _who_ was training her nor did she tell him how she found out her father's lie but that wasn't the point. The point was that Gohan lied to her despite knowing her feelings about the subject.

Why should she continue their fledgling relationship after everything he'd done? Why was he any different than her father? It pained her because all she could see when she thought of Gohan was his goofy smile radiating positivity. Sadness clouded her features as she genuinely thought Gohan was the one when in fact, she was just some teenage girl that couldn't see straight.

* * *

Everybody sees the world only from their perspective.

How could Videl of all people, have the capability to put herself in his shoes to see what he'd experienced? It was impossible. Being at home this weekend, Gohan considered that perhaps high school was not the best option for him. How would he, of all people, luck out and meet Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan? Was fate playing some cruel trick on him?

All he wanted to do was follow in his father's footsteps and lead a life of meaning. His father brought people together and was the definition of hope, so what was he? Sure, Gohan could overpower Cell, battle intergalactic lords, train with someone as ferocious as King Piccolo's offspring, yet he couldn't even handle day to day relationships? He just wanted to help those in need, and it's caused him more pain than he ever thought possible. Orange Star High was not what he was expecting.

He loved her.

"Can we play?" two hyper half-Saiyans yelled barging in the quiet room that he shared with his little brother, which caused him to lose his concentration. Bulma had left Trunks at his house to play with Goten that weekend. He faked a smile.

"Not right now guys," he said attempting to be as positive as possible.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" the two said simultaneously while Gohan sighed.

"Next time."

"But you always say that," countered Goten.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "You better come play."

He was in no condition to play with two hyperactive half-Saiyans but lately, he has ignored them given everything else he has had to deal with.

"I had a rough day in school," he said, offering some vague explanation. "I promise to play with you in a few days. How about that?"

"Nuh uh," chirped Goten. "You always say that. Come on."

The two grabbed Gohan's legs forcing him down and pulling him out of the room and then outside. He was surprised at their aggressiveness to get him to play.

"Hey!" yelled Gohan. "Come on!"

"You always say later!" complained Goten.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed.

Gohan attempted to recover by shaking the two half-Saiyans off his leg by lifting himself in the air and flying some distance, however, the two had insanely tight grips on his legs.

"Let go," demanded Gohan.

"Nope," Trunks asserted with a smirk.

Gohan made a more concerted effort to pry Trunks off of him, but somehow, the boy had a death grip on him. Gohan had no idea the boy was that strong as it appeared he had to take more drastic measures to shake off the annoying half-Saiyans. The two boys were playing rough, something they enjoyed because after all, it was in their blood.

Gohan was embarrassed he could not easily pry the two boys off of him, so he effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Smirking, he knew the boys wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. By now, they were some distance from his house, so Gohan didn't have to worry about getting too rough with them and risk having his mother scold him.

"Don't let go Goten!" yelled Trunks. This was all fun and games for him.

"He's too strong!" Goten gulped while Gohan smirked. "What do we do?"

"You two should surrender and let go," offered Gohan.

"Nope!" countered Trunks.

"Trunks!" frantically yelled Goten. "I can't hold on!"

Trunks managed to lock eyes with Goten, smirking.

"Let's go super."

Goten looked peculiarly at his best friend but realized what he was suggesting. Suddenly, Goten felt more confident and nodded at him. Just when Gohan believed he had the upper hand and was about to shake off the two boys, they did something he never thought would happen.

Effortlessly, the two transformed into the super Saiyan state stunning Gohan. The two boys tackled Gohan to the ground while Trunks grabbed Gohan's legs pulling them upward.

"Give up!" said Trunks smirking while prideful of his super Saiyan transformation.

"This is fun," beamed Goten.

Gohan could not contain his shock, but he had to admit, _only to himself,_ that Trunks was causing some physical pain. It was nothing he couldn't handle given everything he has gone through, but he was more surprised than anything. For a moment, all previous thoughts were erased from his mind as he tried to understand how the boys were super Saiyans.

He needed to get these two super Saiyan off of him, and while they did surprise him, he could still easily overpower him. Gathering more ki, Gohan released it prying both Goten and Trunks off of him in what appeared in an effortless manner, but admittedly to Gohan, it was a challenge. Dealing with one super Saiyan was hard enough but two little hyper super Saiyans? He tossed the two away from him in the air. Therefore, the two landed away from him. He sighed dusting himself off and turned to the boys.

"H- How are you two Super Saiyans?" asked Gohan. "When did this happen?"

"Get him!" Trunks yelled causing Gohan to become alert again.

The two charged toward him faster than Gohan had ever seen them before, but this time, he was prepared. At the very last second, before they tackled him once more, he jumped midair landing away from them.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled trying to calm them down.

The two worked in tandem and charged the teenager but from different directions. Gohan hardly had time to react to their incredible speed but managed to dodge Goten at the very last second yet failed to predict Trunks' erratic movement. The son of Vegeta tackled him to the ground once more, and Goten took advantage of his big brother's subdued position, also jumping on him.

Gohan cursed himself silently by allowing the boys to get to him _again_. God, he was far too rusty to deal with them currently, but since he was in no mood to play games, he powered up even further, reaching an ascended super Saiyan transformation, and easily released himself from the grasp of the two boys. He seemingly disappeared, only reappearing some distance behind the boys.

Trunks and Goten were shocked at the display of strength as the two turned around sensing the massive ki behind them. They stood in awe at Gohan's super Saiyan two transformation as they had never seen it before.

"Whoa," said Trunks in awe.

"That's awesome big brother," chirped Goten.

Gohan appreciated the praise from the two boys, and it had been a while since he transformed into the ascended super Saiyan form. Actually, he wasn't sure he still had the capability to perform such a transformation but alas, he was still capable. He sighed, releasing his form, and was now back to his normal self. More importantly was the fact that his little brother and best friend achieved super Saiyan status. What a feat!

"But Gohan!" complained his little brother.

"Do it again!" chirped Trunks.

"No," replied Gohan.

"Pleeeeeease!" the two said in unison.

Gohan cocked his head slightly. The boys were curious. To achieve this transformation, he went many trials and tribulations. They weren't the fondest of memories he had, but he couldn't help smile at Trunks and Goten. They were so full of positivity and even in this shameful moment in his life, he didn't have to force a smile around them. It came naturally.

He chuckled slightly. "Okay, one last time."

The boy's eyes widened but then fully paid attention this time around. Gohan transformed into the first state and took a pause. He needed to concentrate to achieve the next transformation. Releasing a tremendous amount of ki, it took a few seconds, but he transformed into a super Saiyan two while the boys stood in awe at the electrical release of super Saiyan strength.

"There," said the glowing Gohan. "Happy?"

"Yeah!" the two replied in unison.

"How?" Trunks then asked.

Gohan smirked. How indeed. Was it from Cell threatening earth? Or was it the fact that Cell angered him beyond belief? Or was it that his father's death was imminent? Either way, it was not a pleasant experience.

"It's not all fun and games," said Gohan a little more seriously. "It required a lot of pain."

"Tell us more!" chirped Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"He means that you never talk about the Cell Games," Goten said finishing Trunks' thought.

"What?" Gohan said smacking his forehead. "I tell you all about it all the time! You know the story."

"Yeah," Trunks partially agreed. "But I only hear a little bit from mom and dad _."_

"Well," Gohan began but turned away slightly. "It's not my favorite thing to talk about."

The boys were getting older, and while Gohan kept most of the horrible part of the day vague, perhaps they should know more of the truth. After all, it's part of their family history, and the boys were growing up quickly.

"What do you want to know?" Gohan asked.

"How did Cell really die?" asked Trunks.

"Well," said Gohan closing his eyes. "It was Cell and I, trying to out power each other. We had each fired a Kamehame wave because you know, he stole all of our techniques."

"Really?" asked Goten tilting his head.

"Yes and he was _very_ good at using them," explained Gohan. To this day, he tensed up at Cell using his father's moves.

"So, what happened next?" wondered Trunks.

"Umm, everyone was helping me, firing blasts at Cell's back, but they weren't having much of an effect. But my father was there with me all along. He was talking to me and helping me from above," Gohan explained feeling a warmth inside as he spoke about his father.

"Dad was with you the entire time?" asked Goten.

"Yup," said Gohan smiling. "I couldn't have done it without him."

Trunks frowned. "What about my dad?"

Ah yes, Vegeta. He had been among the biggest surprises at the Cell Games. Not only did he defend his future son showing that he did care, but he also provided the final attack on Cell supplying Gohan with the chance of finally defeating the monster. If it weren't for Vegeta, there would likely be no Earth.

For Trunks, all he ever heard was Goku this Goku that. What about his father? The only positive things he heard was from his mother. Vegeta hardly spoke to Trunks about his past, so he knew very little. Trunks was always a little jealous to hear of Goten and Gohan's father and his accomplishments. Even Bulma spoke very highly of Goku, but Vegeta mostly grunted at the mention of him. Trunks couldn't ask his father very much since it appeared to be a touchy subject for him.

"Your father, Trunks," started Gohan and relaxed at the memories. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Huh?" murmured Trunks.

"Yeah," confirmed Gohan. "He got the best attack on Cell. In fact, he actually defended your future self after Cell fatally blasted him. I'd never seen such a ferocious attack before in my life."

"Really?" Trunks eyes lit up.

"Uh huh," said Gohan. "Actually, it was him that attacked Cell giving me the opportunity to strike."

"Wow cool!" said Goten.

For Trunks, this ran deep. To hear such positive things said about his father from Son Gohan no less, was significant. Sure, Goten was fond of Vegeta, but to hear it from Gohan, who knew the Saiyan Prince the entire time was special. Joy warmed Trunks from within. Along with that, a profound sense of pride flowed through him. Even he knew, his father would never admit to helping Gohan, but he fully trusted Gohan when he spoke about his father.

"So did anyone else help?" asked Goten.

"Well," Gohan said scratching his head. "I mean it was really a team effort. Don't even listen to anyone that says I alone defeated Cell because I didn't."

"What about the humans?" Trunks asked.

"Umm," said a confused Gohan. "They helped too. There was even an Android that helped. Also, another human named Herc—"

He immediately paused. _Hercule Satan._ He heard from Piccolo that he threw the android's head toward him after Cell broke him. Even Mr. Satan was a hero. But by thinking of him, Gohan also was reminded of _Videl Satan,_ someone who he was able to block out of his mind thanks to the time spent with Goten and Trunks. However, instantly, his mind was flooded with anxiety, sadness, and shame. The expression on Videl's face was etched in his mind.

"Uhh, Gohan?" asked Trunks noticing Gohan's sudden mood change.

Shame was not an emotion he ever took well. Normally, he would be the one saving people from hurt, but in this case, he had been the one causing hurt. He _lied_ to her and wanted nothing more to apologize and explain his story, but he'd risk losing her forever if he told her about the Saiyans or _Cell._ What was he to do? Either way, time was running out, and he had to say something to her soon.

"Gohan!" Trunks said louder breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he tensed.

"Are you okay?" asked Trunks.

"Oh," said Gohan. "Yeah fine."

"Who were you about to say?" asked Trunks.

"Oh umm," said Gohan lowering his head slightly. "Hercule Satan."

Trunks blinked his eyes. "Uh, isn't that the big oaf?"

"Big oaf?"

"Yeah, that's what mom says."

"Who's he?" asked Goten.

"Well umm," started Gohan rubbing the back of his head. "He was the guy that took credit for killing Cell."

"Someone took credit from you?" asked Goten scratching his head.

Goten wasn't aware of Mr. Satan's "accomplishments." Gohan, Chi Chi, and the others protected Goten from Mr. Satan. There was no use in telling the boy something so negative especially since Goten reminded everyone of Goku. Why tell someone as positive and loving as Goten something as horrible as that?

"Yes, I guess he did."

"Why?" Goten asked.

Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair. "Sometimes people do bad things and _lie."_

Gohan had to force out the last part. He had done that very same thing. He shook his head in shame realizing that he was hardly a good example for the boys.

"Can't you just tell everyone what really happened?" asked Goten while Gohan forced a smile.

"It's not as easy as that," replied Gohan facing away from the boys.

"You aren't mad?" asked Goten confused.

"No," said Gohan still faced the other way. "People make mistakes. I try to find the positive things in people and learn to forgive."

"I would just beat that idiot up," asserted a smirking Trunks while Gohan chuckled.

"Sounds like a Vegeta thing to say," said Gohan.

"Yup," said Trunks sitting on the grass sprawling out. "I don't know why you haven't yet."

"Well, believe it or not, his daughter goes to my school," explained Gohan.

Trunks' eyes widened while Goten tilted his head sideways confused. Gohan winced realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. Why would he tell the boys about _her_?

"What's her name?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not going to say, but I will tell you this," Gohan said pausing while the boys remained interested. "She is nothing like her father and is a _true_ hero."

"Really?" the two boys said.

"Yup," replied Gohan as he smiled. "She is heroic, dedicated, caring," _and beautiful._

He didn't dare say the last thing out loud else Trunks would never stop teasing him, but it is the truth. She was just about the most incredible person in the world, and he _lied_ to her. Somehow, he needed to set things right. But the only way was to explain his history which presented a problem.

Although he resisted speaking to anyone that day, being with Trunks and Goten did wonders for him. Gohan ended the day spending some much needed time with the boys allowing him to calm his anxiety and shamefulness.

Little did he know, Trunks had already met Videl Satan, but most importantly, Videl knew about the Saiyans, dragon balls, and even the _Delivery Boy._

 **A/N:** Deepest apologies for taking so long to update. With the holidays, school, and work, life has become super busy. My updates will be a bit slower during the holidays but will hopefully pick back up in January. Hoping to have another chapter out in this month. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I'd love to hear your feedback! Take care.


	14. The Solution

**Chapter 14 – The Solution**

Videl's gritted her teeth, annoyed, as she heard the vibration of her phone beneath the sheets of her bed. She already knew who it was and had ignored her best friend all weekend not wanting to think of _him._ However, Videl couldn't ignore her forever as it was Sunday evening. Would she rather have the bombardment of questions now or when she arrived at school tomorrow?

She sighed heavily as she fumbled through her bedsheets to reach her phone.

"Hello?" Videl answered.

"Finally!" screamed Erasa on the other line while Videl held her phone away from her ear.

"What?" Videl muttered but heard her friend sighing.

"I've been trying to call you all weekend!" Erasa said over the phone. "Why are you ignoring your best friend?"

"I needed some time to sort out some things."

Videl had to be careful with her words. As far as she knew, Erasa and Sharpner were unaware of the situation as it was her and Gohan's problem to figure out. Videl thought her bubbly friend would ask her to be more specific, but to her surprise, she did not, and instead, there was a long pause.

"I know," Erasa finally said.

Videl's raised an eyebrow, and her heartbeat increased a little by Erasa's words.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I saw you and Gohan arguing before you left."

Videl's eyes widened. Did they ever mention Gohan's ridiculous alter ego during their fight? Videl couldn't remember Erasa present on the rooftop, and she believed she would have sensed her coming. Her blood boiled when she saw Gohan as she specifically was trying leave school before he caught up to her that previous Friday.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked innocently.

"Sharpner and I got there and heard it all," Erasa said and took another sigh. "Afterwards, Gohan admitted that he was Saiyaman."

Videl shot up straight out of her bed. It was not her intention to tell Erasa _yet,_ but because her emotions were running high, she carelessly failed to sense or see her during the argument with Gohan on the roof of Orange Star High. Although surprised, Videl was curious what was said between Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan after she stormed off.

"What did he say?"

There was a pause over the phone.

"He admitted it to us but didn't want to talk about it," Erasa said, but she didn't care about that so much. "What are you going to do now?"

Erasa's question spun in Videl's mind. What was she to do? Hopefully, if she stopped thinking about him, he'd go away, but she knew better than that. Given all her training and finding out the truth about her father, she knew Gohan _must_ be connected with some of the mysterious warriors at the Cell Games, which begged the question: How much did Gohan know about the Cell Games prior to their talk at the dance? She spent all weekend trying to not think of Gohan and thanks to her best friend, her thoughts wandered back to the young man.

"I don't know," Videl said ambivalently.

"You two should just talk it over."

Videl narrowed her eyes at her casual suggestion. Just talk it over? She believed they were beyond talking it over given Gohan knowing her feelings on the matter. There had been months of lies and even when they became close, or so she thought, Gohan still continued to lie. How could Erasa even suggest such an absurd solution to this mess?

"You're kidding," Videl snorted. "Talk it _over?_ "

"Yeah," Erasa said nonchalantly. "I'm confused about the whole situation, but he had to have had a good reason."

"No reason could ever justify a lie of that magnitude," Videl explained.

"Well," Erasa started.

"Well what?"

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't hear him out."

No. There were no reasons why a lie of this magnitude would be put on her burden. She wasn't opposed to hearing his excuses, but she needed time to think it over. Her father lied to her for years and just when she thought she was on the path of healing from those lies, Gohan, _Son Gohan of all people,_ lied to her about something that meant so much to her. How was it that _both_ Gohan and her father lied betrayed her? It almost felt there was some sort of connection between her father and Gohan. She shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Videl?"

Somehow, she needed to heal from this. Her heart wrenched just thinking of Gohan and his goofy smile, yet it was all a façade. Where was she to go from here?

"Videl!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll talk to him. At least hear him out."

Why was her best friend doing this to her? Shouldn't Erasa support her? All she wanted was some time away from him and his lies. She needed a distraction, just like when she found out about her father's lies and that distraction came in the form of Tien _and Gohan_. She wanted to wish away all the lies. If only the true hero of the Cell Games could be in her life.

"He has given me no reason to let me hear him out," she defended.

"Well," Erasa started but paused. "I _want_ to hear his reason."

"Then go talk to him but leave me out of it," Videl grumbled as she was starting to get annoyed. "I'll figure this out on my own."

"So, I guess that means we can't all hang out anymore," Erasa mumbled.

"Not with me," Videl affirmed. _At least for now._

For Erasa, there was no use in trying to break through to Videl. Perhaps she needed time, but Erasa knew things were about to get real awkward amongst the four teenagers. Erasa wasn't just going to let go of Gohan so easily because she wasn't convinced that Gohan didn't lie to just anger her best friend. Her intuition told her that something else was going on here.

"Alright," Erasa said dropping the subject. "At least try to act normal around him tomorrow."

"There is no _around him_ ," Videl explained while frowning. "I want time away from him."

Well, so much for that. Erasa couldn't just ignore Gohan because she was still friends with him. She had to admit, it was a bit unnerving that Gohan was Saiyaman given all his super strength. How could one fly and lift busses as he did? No matter, she had to act like the adult here and try to find a solution to this mess.

"Alright, love you girl, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The call ended not exactly on a happy note. Videl knew that Erasa wanted her to soften up a little but the crime fighter probably took it as if she was against her decisions, yet that was not the case. Videl would always be Erasa's best friend, and although things didn't look great, the two would figure it out in the end. The two went through the good times and the bad times together. Period.

Meanwhile, Videl continued to attempt a solution. One option was to ignore Gohan for the rest of the year and then never see him again, but how would that even work? Would the liar still follow her on her missions with the police? The citizens of Satan City and elsewhere believed the two worked together, but they were far from a team in her mind.

Another option was to attempt to talk it over with him, but such a solution would make her look weak especially after she poured her heart out to him. She especially didn't want to look weak in front of Gohan given that he has incredible fighting power, which presented another problem she hadn't thought of. If Gohan is so incredibly strong and also a liar, has he done any other malice things in his life? The thought of Gohan _hurting_ someone other than herself seemed preposterous, however.

Tien had her full trust, and although at one point, he led an immoral life, he changed. _Perhaps Gohan could change too._

Her eyes went round at her ridiculous thoughts. No, she would be giving into her weakness if she let Gohan get off from the worst of lies with the exception of her father. She had to figure out something soon. What could possibly reverse the relationship she had with Gohan? It'd honestly be better off it the two kept their distance from the first place, but Gohan's inviting smile and caring nature lured her in.

She remembered back to when Gohan first arrived and she immediately didn't trust him. Her instinct was right all along, and she should have been firm, yet she lowered her defense. Was it Tien's training that changed her? Normally, she'd never open up to a boy, and yet after training with Tien, she did. In the end, Tien's training was a pivotal moment in her life because not only did she learn the truth of her father, she opened her mind to so much more. Aliens? Super human strength? Dragon balls?

 _Dragon balls._

There was one solution to the Gohan problem. Was it possible to wish away her problems? She could wish that Gohan would forget the memories he had with her, ending any relationship they had. Gohan could live his life as he wanted and she wouldn't ever have to deal with that liar again. The dragon balls certainly warranted some thought to the mess she was in.

She forced herself up out of bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and sifted through some of her clothes until she felt a hard object. Pulling out the dragon ball, she stared at it as it glimmered from the ceiling lights. The object begged to be admired as she knew the power behind it. All she had to do was collect the other six balls, and she could rid herself of this mess. The only thing she'd have to do was retrieve the dragon radar from Bulma.

She scratched her head wondering if this was the solution to all her problems. Either way, she had to make sure Gohan didn't distract her from her ultimate goal of finding the Delivery Boy and begging for forgiveness for her father's actions. Only then would she be set free from the anxiety has plagued her for the past several months. That was the whole point of Tien's training. Right?

* * *

Gohan left extra early Monday morning considering his emotions were running high. If it were easy, Gohan would tell Videl everything, but that conversation was incredibly delicate. The thought of her knowing he was half alien and also the delivery boy wouldn't bode well for their relationship. However, he also knew that the lies he built their relationship on were no path forward.

The lies were merely truths that he failed to give light. Videl felt betrayed, and Gohan couldn't blame her. It was clear that Videl _hated_ lies especially as he was front and center in her father's lies. He was so confused what to do next and genuinely felt sorry about the situation he put her in. Sometimes, he wished he never entered Orange Star High but her mother insisted he make _normal_ friends other than his father's deadbeat friends, or that's how his mother put it. Videl Satan was anything but normal.

Flying through the air was refreshing. Normally, he'd take the flying nimbus, but the ki that flowed through his body during flight kept his stress level in check. What was he going to say to Videl? Despite having most of the weekend, except the time spent with the boys, he had no solution to the problem. At first, he thought it was best to tell her everything, but if there were the slight chance she'd forgive him, she most certainly would run knowing the extent of his family's history and power. Would she even believe him if he told her everything? She might scoff at him and label him a liar.

However, in the back of his mind, he knew he had to tell her even if she would never forgive him. That was the only path forward, but he needed some time to think about the best way to approach that conversation.

After enjoying the flight to school, Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star High. He made sure Videl wasn't there and could still sense her power some distance away. Arriving early gave him the opportunity to slowly adjust to the new reality. At the very least today, Gohan hoped that he'd have an opportunity to apologize and gage how upset Videl was with him.

On the roof, he opened the door to the stairwell that goes to the top floor of the school. He descended the stairs and opened the door to the hallway. As he opened the door, a familiar face appeared in front of him causing Gohan to take a step back.

"Erasa?" he said blinking his eyes.

"Gohan!" she said smiling.

"Hey," Gohan greeted forcing a smile. "Umm, you're here early."

"Actually," Erasa said while observing Gohan's passiveness. "I was hoping to talk."

Gohan fidgeted his foot looking toward the ground. After abruptly leaving his fight with Videl on Friday, he gave little insight to Erasa and Sharpner about being Saiyaman. The fact that not only Videl knew of his alter ego, but also Sharpner and Erasa, caused heightened his anxiety levels. Gohan valued his anonymity, and the last thing he'd want is for everyone to find out he's Saiyaman. Thankfully, he trusted Erasa and Sharpner not to tell anyone.

"Umm, yeah?" offered Gohan as he peered down the empty halls of Orange Star High making sure nobody was around.

"You left so quickly after what we found out," Erasa softly noted causing Gohan to flinch. "Are you feeling alright?"

Honestly, Gohan believed Erasa would question him about lying and keeping secrets for so long, so it was refreshing to hear Erasa ask if he was alright first. Gohan offered a smile.

"Thanks," he said relaxing his body. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Erasa worried.

"Yeah," said Gohan.

"Videl's pretty upset," said Erasa.

"I know," said Gohan avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Erasa winced hearing Gohan's saddened voice. The change in Gohan just from last week to this week was significant, and Erasa didn't like it one bit. His positivity that radiated off of him was no longer there only to be faded away. Erasa realized she needed to be the one to bridge the gap between Videl and Gohan because after all, she had some part in getting the two together.

"Gohan, I want to help, but you have to explain things to me," she proposed.

He looked away. "It's not so easy."

"Why?" Erasa asked frowning.

"Nobody would understand," he said.

"Gohan," she said gently. "You have to at least try."

"Erasa," he said turning back toward her. "My life is not what it seems. The things I have experienced go beyond what anybody could understand."

"Which is why you have to _make_ her understand. I know you didn't lie to her without a really good reason," she sympathized while Gohan turned away once more.

"I will," he said hesitantly. "I just need some time."

Erasa was right but how could he make amends? How could she understand his life? This wasn't any normal person he would be talking to. It was the daughter of Hercule Satan! Perhaps, it was time to get advice on this matter. This was something Gohan could not handle alone.

* * *

"V- Videl wait," Gohan stuttered, but she continued walking away.

Gohan followed her insistent that he say something before she left for the weekend. She'd avoided him all week and refused to say a word during class. Sharpner and Erasa looked at each other as Gohan helplessly followed after Videl.

"Should we follow them?" asked Sharpner.

Erasa tensed her shoulders unsure if they should follow. Her and Sharpner were a part of this since they knew the truth. If they followed would they help or make things worse?

"Yeah," Erasa said and started walking.

Meanwhile, Gohan followed her up the stairs toward the rooftop of Orange Star High, grimacing as this was where they had their last conversation one week ago.

"Please Videl!" he pled.

Videl finally turned around, narrowing her eyes at Gohan's helpless expression.

"Gohan, was I unclear?" Videl growled. "I need some time _alone."_

"But at least tell me if you are mad at me," Gohan pleaded.

Videl's eyes widened. "Is it not obvious? After everything I told about my father, you _still_ lied to me."

"Yes, but if you heard my reasons," Gohan started but was interrupted.

"Alright, let's hear them," Videl asserted.

"Umm," was all Gohan could muster and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Videl seethed. "Just give me some time apart, and I _especially_ don't want to see you around as Saiyaman. Am I clear?"

Gohan looked down toward the ground. If only he'd told her the truth sooner.

"Alright, I'll let you be," he murmured. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Videl quickly turned around before Gohan saw her watery eyes, threw her dynocap on the ground releasing her copter, and jumped in. She pushed in a few coordinates and begun to lift off. She peered down and saw Gohan along with Sharpner and Erasa by the door, staring at her as she took off. She got one last glance of Gohan, but she wished she hadn't.

His face was so full of emotion as regret and sadness channeled from him directly to her almost filling a void inside her. Why was he so upset when it should be her that is upset? She remembered all the good times of Gohan, whether it be his goofy smile, his caring nature, or even his ability to save others when she failed to. All his life, he'd done good deeds, and perhaps this was the first time he screwed up, _lying_ to her. Too bad, she'll never know for sure since once a liar, always a liar.

She couldn't wait to speak to Tien about the matter of Gohan. Sadly, she hadn't spent much time practicing her ki blasts or sensing technique given everything that has happened, but more importantly, she wanted to hear Tien's thoughts of Saiyaman _._ Was it possible that Gohan knew Tien personally? _Possibly,_ but probably not. Either way, she would have to assume that Tien knew Gohan as a precaution.

She peered into her bag making sure the dragon ball was there. Out of caution, she decided that maybe it was best to gather the dragon balls in case she changed her mind about Gohan. If she could make a wish, all of hers (and Gohan's) trouble would be relieved. It could potentially be best for the two; however, she wasn't fully convinced that was the right solution as something in the back of her mind was pulling her away from such a reckless option. It wouldn't hurt to gather the balls though.

After her flight to Capsule Corporation, she decapsulated her copter and approached the entrance of Capsule Corporation with the intent to receive the dragon radar from Bulma. She entered the front door and noticed the familiar room with the receptionist.

"Ah, Ms. Satan, welcome back," the receptionist greeted.

"Thank you," said Videl smiling. "Is Bulma around?"

"She's likely in her lab, and last time you came, she notified me that you are always welcome. Do you remember where her lab is?" she asked.

"Oh really?" Videl beamed as her eyes lit up. "And yes, I remember."

"Great!"

Bulma trusted her enough for her to have free access to the Capsule Corporation? Isn't this the same woman that knows the truth about her father? Sure, she never got confirmation, but Bulma _had_ to have known the truth. She was friends with Goku and all those other mysterious warriors during the Cell Games. She probably knew the identity of the Delivery Boy. Even with her training with Tien, why was Bulma so trusting with her?

Confused, she entered the door, and down the long hallway toward Bulma's personal laboratory. Passing the living quarters, she wondered if Trunks, the weird Saiyan hybrid boy was around. It still made her uneasy that Bulma was harboring weird hybrid aliens who looked exactly like humans. She still didn't know who Bulma's _husband_ was except for the fact that his name was Vegeta and that he was a prince, which also added to her uneasiness.

 _There's a conspiracy theory if there ever was one,_ Videl thought. Capsule Corporation, the most successful company on earth, harboring half alien breeds? Helping to create magical energy harnessed from inside the body? She laughed at the absurdity yet she was very much part of that conspiracy theory.

Finally reaching the door to Bulma's lab, she closed her eyes and tried to sense a ki in the room. Despite Bulma having a low energy level, being so close, Videl believed she could sense her, but her eyes widened. She could feel three significant powers nearby, one she recognized as Trunks, but the other two, she wasn't sure. One of them far surpassed the other two. She was unable to focus on Bulma's ki if it were in the laboratory due to the other massive powers nearby. She still needed practice focusing her senses. She sighed and knocked on the lab door. After a few seconds, she heard someone coming and then the door opened.

"Videl!" greeted Bulma smiling.

"Hi Bulma."

Videl reluctantly entered the lab after Bulma invited her in. Every time she was in her laboratory, she was astounded by the technological advances she was working on. Videl couldn't even begin to understand experiments that took place in this room.

"What brings you here?" asked Bulma grinning. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Umm," Videl mumbled and was at a loss for words.

How was she to retrieve to get the dragon radar from Bulma? Videl's reasons for finding the dragon balls this time wouldn't make any sense to the genius scientist.

"I need to look for the dragon balls again," said Videl but she looked away unsure how Bulma would take such a request.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "More training from Tien?"

"Umm, yeah," Videl said but wanted to slap her face. Was she lying just like Gohan did?

"Of course, Videl," Bulma said while smiling. "I was a little surprised Tien told you to find only one ball. But, I guess you got kind of lucky because usually, those things are hard to find."

"R- Really?" stumbled Videl.

"Yup," confirmed Bulma. "Sometimes you get lucky if they are an easy find, but mostly, they are difficult to find, or someone is in possession of the dragon ball."

"Umm, what time gave you the most trouble?" Videl asked.

Bulma chuckled. "Easy. That would be the one with Emperor Pilaf."

"Emperor Pilaf?" questioned Videl. Where had she heard that name before?

"Yup," Bulma said grinning. "Those were the days. Travelling with Goku and searching for the dragon balls."

"Uh, why was that one so challenging?" asked Videl.

"Well, how should I say this," Bulma started but glanced toward the ceiling unsure. "Goku had some, _interesting_ traits if you may."

"You mean being a Saiyan?" Videl blurted out.

Bulma's eyes widened surprised that she knew of the Saiyan race.

"Who told you about the Saiyans?" Bulma asked.

"Um, Tien did," Videl confirmed.

"Oh," Bulma said passively.

"It's okay," Videl reassured noticing Bulma's disappointment. "I guess I've opened up my mind ever since training with Tien."

"Alright," Bulma said but felt a little uneasy. "Since you know about the Saiyans then you must know about their transformation?"

"Uh, you mean a super Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"Well, not quite," Bulma said tensing up a little. "They can also transform into something that resembles a giant ape."

Videl's eyes widened, and she grimaced at the thought of someone like Trunks transforming into a giant ape. Bulma winced at Videl's wildly confused expression and perhaps thought she shouldn't explain that transformation. It might be easier to understand a super Saiyan but a giant ape transformation?

"Forget about that," Bulma said shaking her head. "But anyway, we were trapped in this indestructible room of Emperor Pilaf's castle. We were trying to get back our stolen dragon ball but got caught in that weird room. It was night, and there was a full moon, so if we didn't get out of that special room by morning, the solar radiation would have made us toast."

Videl still had a lost expression on her face. This story sounded made up but given everything she knew, she _had_ to believe Bulma. She continued with her bizarre story.

"Uh, Goku transformed and got us out, but lost all control of himself almost killing all of us in the process. I guess that would be the craziest experience trying to collect the dragon balls."

"Uhh," Videl murmured trying to believe the story.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled throwing up her arms. "You wanted to know."

"Oh!" Videl said hoping that she wasn't offending Bulma. "Right. I guess I'm still trying to get used to everything you guys did."

"Yeah," agreed Bulma smiling. "I'm still surprised you know about the Saiyans."

Videl nodded her head. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, sweetie," Bulma said putting a hand on the crime fighter's shoulder. "I trust Tien is taking the right steps with you. He might just be the strongest human alive, so you are lucky to have him training you."

"That's awesome. One day, I'll be as strong as him," Videl beamed..

Bulma laughed. "I don't doubt that. Now here's the dragon radar."

She handed the young crime fighter the dragon radar, and Videl felt her confidence go up as a result of holding such a powerful device. She felt a little bad because she was not completely honest with Bulma, but this would be helpful in the long run. The radar could potentially fix all of her problems.

"Well then, good luck finding the dragon balls," Bulma said.

"Thanks!"

Videl exited the lab and started toward the entrance of the building. She walked past the Briefs' living quarters when she sensed a pair of strong kis close by. Deciding best to continue, she walked out a different door than she came in. Once outside, she threw her capsule on the lawn releasing her copter.

"Hey!"

Videl stiffened hoping it was alright she exited the building, not the same door she entered. She slowly turned around.

"It's you again!"

She saw Trunks staring at her which caused her to calm a little. It was just a kid. _Not any kid, a Saiyan kid,_ the back of her mind remembered.

"Hey Trunks," she greeted smiling although a little uneasy.

"Whatcha doing?" Trunks asked.

"Umm, I was just talking to your mom," she responded.

"Yeah, I sensed you the whole time," noted Trunks.

Videl found it a little creepy that a certain group of people could sense her at all times if they wanted. She didn't want to chat too long with Bulma's kid because she was on a mission. If anything, she might collect another dragon ball this evening.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Trunks?"

Videl turned around hearing another voice. It was another kid but dressed in orange with wildly looking hair.

"Yup," Trunks said. "She's the one."

Videl realized this must be Trunks' friend but suddenly, something felt odd. This new boy seemed to have a high ki also. But it wasn't just that. The boy intensely reminded her of someone she'd seen before. Spending a few seconds trying to remember, she was at a loss. The ki was not familiar, but his face was.

"Hi. I'm Goten," the boy said a little shyly. "What's your name?"

 _Goten. Goten. Goten._ She remembered Trunks mentioning his friend Goten before, but what about his familiar face? Why did he look like someone she knew?

"Videl," she said reaching her hand.

Goten was confused by Videl's arm motion. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Goten, you idiot! You're supposed to shake her hand," Trunks scolded.

"Oh, umm," Goten said shaking the girl's hand. "Sorry."

Videl laughed as he saw Goten's cheeks redden. "It's okay kid."

The boy seemed overly innocent, and she felt bad that Trunks was so scolding when the boy didn't know what to do. How could Trunks, a Saiyan, be capable of destruction and evil yet had friends that couldn't hurt a fly. This new boy seemed like the sweetest kid she'd ever met.

"Where are you going? Can't you play with us?" Goten offered.

"Thanks," Videl said. "But I have some important business to take care of."

"Like what?" Goten asked tilting his head to the right.

"Um, training and stuff," she said but scolded herself for failing to come up with something more believable.

"Training?" the two boys said in unison as their eyes lit up.

"Umm, yeah, training," she said but regretted it.

These two boys _loved_ training and Videl was starting to realize that. What did she do? How was she going to get away from the boys now?

"Cool! Can we come?" asked Goten.

Videl sighed. "I'm not actually training _yet._ "

"Then why do you have to go so quickly?" asked Trunks.

"You two wouldn't understand," Videl explained. "Next time, I'll play with you two, but for now, I must leave."

"We aren't dumb little kids," Trunks defended crossing his arms. "I bet we would know what you were talking about."

"I don't think so," Videl said looking away.

"Tell us!" Trunks demanded.

"Yeah, maybe we can help," Goten added.

Videl sighed. "Fine. Long story short, this _friend_ lied to me big time, and I need to fix it."

Goten tilted his head to the side. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm still not sure, but I'll think of something," Videl explained.

There was no way he was going to tell the two boys he was searching for the dragon balls _just in case_ there was no solution to her and Gohan's problems. Nobody should know the true reasons for her dragon ball search except herself.

"What did he lie about?" Trunks asked.

"It doesn't matter that what he lied about. It's the fact he lied, _."_ She explained.

"Was it a big lie?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Videl said looking toward the ground. "It was bad, and he knew not to do it. Sometimes people do bad things."

"My big brother always told me to find the best in people and to forgive," Goten explained.

Videl snorted. "Your brother sounds like a nice person, but this lie is on a different level."

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" Trunks asked.

Videl's cheeks turned a tinge of red. "No!" _Not anymore._

"Really?" Trunks asked smirking.

She was getting annoyed at the barrage of questions and needed to leave Capsule Corp so she could start her search for the dragon balls, but suddenly, she remembered something. Those wise words from Goten, _'find the best in people and forgive'_ have been said before by, you guessed it, Son Gohan. Her mind was racing as she suddenly saw the resemblance between Goten and Gohan.

 _It can't be,_ she thought.

"Hey kid, what did you say your brother's name was?"

"Uh, my big brother's name is Gohan," Goten said grinning. "He's the coolest, smartest, strongest person in the whole world!"

She gasped as her memories flooded her mind. _It's that smile,_ she thought thinking of Gohan _._ The picture Gohan showed her during class was the very same boy she was talking to now.

 **A/N:** I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update. I hope I still have some readers. I have sort of lost some interest in writing since I have very little free time. I **promise** that will complete this story. We still have quite a bit left. Also, I promise to complete my other story, Mavolence, for those interested in that. I sincerely appreciate all the reviews, favs, follows and messages over the past few months. Thanks :) I'll update soon... I hope.


	15. Epiphany

**Chapter 15 - Epiphany**

Videl stared wide-eyed at the seven-year-old child in front of her, unable to form words. A cold, sudden awareness in her gut that the young man that entered Orange Star High, that seemingly led a simple life at first, had profound connections with the mystery that surrounded her father. That mystery led her to where she was standing now, on the lawns of Capsule Corporation in front of a hybrid Saiyan boy and his friend, of whom she just found out that the wild-haired boy is the little brother of Son Gohan.

Time slowed for her as her mind raced attempting to make sense of this development. Who was Gohan really? Beside her _ex-boyfriend_ who lied about something that meant so much to her, why was Gohan connected with these people, especially someone as powerful and famous as Bulma Briefs? Even though Videl broke up with Gohan, it was as if there was still some deep connection with him that followed her. Now more than ever, she needed some closure to move past Gohan and his lies so she could eventually set herself free.

"Umm, are you okay?" Goten asked tilting his head.

Her thoughts broke from the innocent voice of Goten. As she eyed the boy in front of her, she began to see just how much he resembled Son Gohan and his contagious smile. She needed to get out of here and start her search for the remaining dragon balls.

"I'm fine," replied Videl, somewhat coldly as Goten blinked his eyes and tilted his head, confused.

"Why do you want to know about my big brother?" he asked.

"Forget about that," Videl said shaking her head trying to rid her thoughts about Gohan. "I have to go now."

Videl threw a capsule on the lawn releasing her copter. She approached her it and begun getting in.

"Do you think this is the girl Gohan was talking about?" Goten asked nudging his best friend while staring at the departing heroine.

Despite the sudden urge to leave, she paused hearing that but didn't turn around. How could she not? What has Gohan said to these boys?

"Yeah!" Trunks said, turning toward Goten, coming to the same conclusion. "She's been here and talked to mom a few times."

"Wait. So she's related to that guy Gohan was talking about that said he beat Cell?" Goten asked Trunks, turning his attention to the girl frozen midway entering her copter.

Videl jolted upright. _That no good lying traitor,_ she thought seething with anger. She confessed the truth to Gohan about her father and then Gohan tells his brother and his friend? She gritted her teeth but then suddenly realized that perhaps Trunks might have learned of her father's lie from Bulma. In fact, Goten may have learned from Trunks. Her body relaxed at this possibility.

She quickly came to the realization that Gohan _must_ have known the truth of her father prior to her confessing to him. Gohan was connected with Bulma Briefs and probably Tien Shinhan, not only through family friends but also by his incredible power. Gohan was one of these mysterious warriors, so she bit her lip, a little embarrassed she came to false conclusions so quickly. Perhaps he didn't breach her trust regarding her father's lie.

If Gohan knew the truth of her father, why would he be willing to associate himself around her, even prior to her confession? That question spun in her head as there was no reason he would even consider being her friend. Was it possible that Gohan merely wanted to know _her_ despite her father?

"Is your dad really Hercule Satan?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

Her back was to the boys, ready to leave, but she tensed up. Videl believed the boys thought of her father as a fraud, a liar, a dishonorable man, and while that may be true, he was still someone she loved deeply. Despite the breach in trust, deep down inside, the strong connection with her father resonated with her. He raised her, fed her, trained her, cared for her, and loved her despite the massive lie that hung over him, which she felt was now her burden. She turned to the boys unsure how to handle a question from someone so innocent.

"Umm, yeah," she said apprehensively. Trunks stared at her, wide-eyed.

"And you are Gohan's friend?" Trunks insinuated, realizing the irony of it all.

Suddenly, she was feeling bad about the whole situation. Her thoughts wandered back to the fact that Gohan befriended her despite knowing the truth. No matter. She needed to get out of here and continue her search for the dragon balls.

"Forget about it," Videl said in an attempt to leave Capsule Corporation.

"Does Gohan know who your dad is?" Trunks asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Videl ducked her head at the insinuating question but slowly nodded her head.

"But your dad is a liar and a big oaf," Trunks continued causing Videl to wince. "I would just beat him up if I were Gohan."

"But Trunks," Goten interjected scratching his head. "Remember what my brother said?"

"Uh," Trunks mumbled confusedly.

"He said that people do bad things and it's better to forgive," Goten said remembering the words of the person he looked up to.

"Oh, well, uh" Trunks also remembered that conversation. "Didn't he say she was a real hero?"

"Yeah!" the seven-year-old said pointing at the girl. "So, I don't think he wants to beat up her dad,"

"I guess," Trunks said defiantly. "I'd still beat up that idiot!"

Videl slapped her hands on her mouth, shocked, attempting to make sense of what was just said. Why would Gohan say something like that to the boys? Surely, Gohan said all that before she _broke up_ their short-lived relationship, but that still would make no sense. Why would Gohan say all that despite knowing the truth of her father?

"Hey kid, when did he tell you this?" Videl asked.

"You mean my big brother?" asked Goten.

"Yeah," said Videl.

"Oh uh," Goten said looking up at the sky. "Last weekend."

Surprisingly, that was after she told him off. Gohan said all those things after their break. What did this mean? Videl shook her head, incredibly confused.

"I have to go," Videl said leaping into her copter.

"Wait!" Goten yelled giving her a puppy dog look. "Why can't you play?"

"Don't leave us!" Trunks shouted.

She closed her copter door and lifted off, but got one last glimpse of the boys, who looked very confused and remarkably innocent despite knowing the truth of her and her father. Why would they want to associate with her despite knowing the truth? Surely the boys, along with Bulma, and Tien, _and Gohan_ knew who the Delivery Boy truly was. Perhaps the Delivery Boy was family given that Trunks is part Saiyan. Didn't she come to some sort of conclusion that the Delivery Boy was a Saiyan?

 _But Trunks was an only child, so maybe there's another Saiyan out there,_ she pondered.

This lead to another question: Did Goten have Saiyan blood running through his veins due to his association with Trunks? She entertained a similar question before but dismissed it as ludicrous; however, she also thought equally crazy thoughts when considering Gohan and Saiyaman. Surely, Goten was just friends with the hybrid alien boy that Bulma harbored. As far as she knew, only Goku and Vegeta were full-blooded Saiyans and Trunks was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. _But Gohan's power level seemed to compare with Trunks,_ Videl thought as she remembered Tien telling her that the Saiyans were in another league of power than any human. And since humans and Saiyans were capable of producing children, there may be other half-Saiyans out there.

She shook her head at those bizarre and inconclusive thoughts. She needed to keep her mind steady and focus on the task at hand. She needed to collect the dragon balls in case she decided that the only method to deal with the Gohan problem was to wish him away. Also, her ultimate goal is to repent to the Delivery Boy for his sacrifice and selflessness, but she still came back to those thoughts regarding Goten and Trunks. Did she even deserve to talk to the Delivery Boy considering her family? Her heart still felt heavy when thinking of her father's lie.

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts. Technically, she could have just demanded that Trunks or Goten identify the Delivery Boy, but if she were honest with herself, she was _perhaps_ a little scared to find out the true identity? Every time she learned something new, she felt one step closer to the Delivery Boy, but part of her felt like she was missing something right under her nose. That was just her intuition though.

Videl powered on the radar and noted the seven dragon balls, including the one at the very center of the radar unit: the one in her book bag. If she could collect them quickly, then return the dragon radar to Bulma, none would be the wiser. That's just one more option on the table, but even as she stared at the seven dots on the radar unit, something inside her continued to pull her away from such a reckless option. This was Son Gohan we were talking about. He may be a liar, but it just didn't seem in his nature to follow her around if she demanded space. Also, what would she do about Erasa and Sharpner? And then, what would she do about what she learned from Goten and Trunks?

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan felt uneasy about basically everything, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He wanted to speak to someone about the Videl matter, but couldn't quite get himself to admit everything to her. What would Bulma or his mother think of his short-lived relationship with Videl _Satan?_ His heart felt heavy just thinking of the crime fighter. The look of betrayal was so evident in her, and he just wanted to tell her everything, but at what cost? She wanted nothing to do with him, and that was among the most painful feelings he'd ever felt. Not even Cell inflicted as much pain on him.

He tried to map out his options. He needed advice regarding Videl Satan so surely Piccolo or Vegeta would be out of the question. Krillin probably wouldn't be the best option and would only make fun of his love interests. Yamcha may have had several girlfriends over the years, but given all he learned from Bulma, he might not be the best option, which left his mother or Bulma Briefs. He sometimes wished he lived a normal life with ordinary family friends, but that was not to be since he was half Saiyan, who traveled through space fighting intergalactic lords, fought against bio-engineered monsters, and also trained with someone that wasn't even from planet Earth.

Why couldn't he just be normal? But if he were normal, he'd probably never have met Videl Satan, and that was a feeling he would never give up. There had to be some solution to this mess, and for his sanity, he _needed_ to hang on the thread that everything might work out in the end. Sighing, he stopped pacing in an attempt to relax and then walked toward the kitchen where Chi Chi was preparing a Saiyan feast. Thankfully, Goten was playing with Trunks in West City, which meant he could have a private conversation with his mother. How would his mother take the news? He took a deep breath and decided to go with it.

"Umm, mom?" Gohan asked as he slowly approached the kitchen.

"Oh, hello sweetie," Chi Chi greeted her eldest. "What is it?"

"Can I tell you something important?" Gohan shyly asked while Chi Chi turned to face the half Saiyan.

"Of course sweetie! I'm your mother, and you can tell me anything," she said reassuringly.

"Umm, I kind of have a problem and need some advice," Gohan said as his cheeks turned a tinge of red.

"Oh my god! Is it about a girl?" Chi Chi beamed.

Gohan was about to grudgingly answer yes to that question, but suddenly, he heard a knock on the front door, which was strange because very few came to their house. He quickly performed a ki sweep and jolted upright by the person he was sensing but then frowned. _Why would he be here?_

"Can you answer the door sweetie? I didn't think we were having any visitors today," Chi Chi said somewhat surprised.

Gohan nodded. _Is there some sort of problem? Is there a new threat to Earth?_ His mind raced, as if he needed anything else wrong in his life, while he approached the front door. Once there, he opened it revealing an old friend and very accomplished warrior, who he hadn't seen since the Cell Games. He was the same man who single-handedly stopped Cell's second form from absorbing Android 18, a feat in and of itself.

"Tien Shinhan?" Gohan said blinking his eyes.

"Wow, look at you," Tien admired. "You've grown up."

"Umm, yeah," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

Gohan was not opposed at all to have an old friend drop by, especially someone his father regarded in such high opinion, but it was highly unexpected. Tien didn't appear to be too worried, so Gohan didn't think the Earth was at risk once again, allowing him to relax.

"Who is it?" Gohan heard his mother yelling from the kitchen.

"Uhh, Tien," Gohan said back.

Chi Chi quickly came from the kitchen to greet the seasoned warrior. She still remembered the rivalry between Tien and Goku, and even at her proposal during the World Martial Arts Tournament, he held the man in high regard. He was nothing like Master Roshi or Yamcha, but he was a man that was serious, dedicated, and cautious unlike some of her late husband's friends.

"Hello Tien," Chi Chi greeted the old friend. "What a pleasant surprise. I have tea ready. Would you like to join us?"

"Hello, Chi Chi, thank you, but I was hoping to speak to Gohan privately," Tien explained leaving Gohan's mouth gaping.

Chi Chi smiled. "Of course. I always trusted you far more than Goku's other deadbeat friends."

Tien was well aware of Chi Chi's temper and managed to stay on her good side, so he continued to be very courteous to her. Tien wasn't sure how Chi Chi would take such a request, but she seemed to be okay with it.

"Shall we?" Tien invited offering to fly off to a private place to speak.

"Uhh, yeah," Gohan sputtered and gave his mother a confused look.

"Come back soon! Let's have our conversation when you get back son," Chi Chi said kindly.

"Thanks mom," Gohan acknowledged and followed Tien into the sky unsure about the warrior's visit.

The two flew for a few minutes and landed at one of the lakes Gohan used to play at with his father when very young. The two stared at each other for a moment, each respecting one another and taking in a moment of silence.

"How have you been?" Tien asked in his smooth voice breaking the silence.

Gohan decided to go along with the friendly talk but knew there had to be something else he wanted to talk about. How often does Tien drop by to just say hello? Besides Vegeta, Tien would be the last person he'd expect to see just dropping by to say hello.

"Good," Gohan said nodding his head. "Goten is a handful, and I've entered high school."

"Wow, high school?" Tien repeated surprised.

"Yeah, crazy, I know," admitted Gohan smiling. "Mom thought I'd make more friends that way."

"Well that's good to hear," Tien said but adjusted himself in a more serious tone. "There's something you should know."

Gohan perked up hoping to understand why Tien really showed up today. Why did he specifically single him out?

"Huh?" Gohan said confused.

"I've taken on a student."

Gohan blinked his eyes. A student? That seemed highly unlikely for someone like Tien. He'd always thought Tien was reserved and preferred to be by himself, or at least only with Chaotzu. Who exactly was this student?

"I'd never thought you'd take a student on. Are you teaching this person ki?"

Tien nodded.

"That's nice to hear," Gohan said twirling his foot around.

Why was Tien telling him this? Was it because he was perceived to be the replacement for his father? Those were shoes he'd never be close to filling. Would Tien tell Goku if it weren't for his stupid arrogance during the Cell Games that cost his father his life?

"Yes, it's been a challenge, but she's getting the hang of it," Tien explained.

She? Gohan blinked his eyes and then frowned. The only women he knew that could perform ki manipulation were Eighteen and her mother who had some basic knowledge she'd gain from Master Roshi and his father.

"She?" Gohan repeated blinking his eyes.

"Yes, she."

"I don't get it," Gohan said scratching his head.

"Well, the reason I wanted to tell you was that she was interested in meeting the Delivery Boy," Tien explained.

Gohan gasped. There was someone out there that wanted to meet him because of his _accomplishment_? Now, that was a first. Most wanted to meet Mr. Satan due to his fake accomplishment so to have someone wanting to meet him is refreshing but also slightly concerning.

"Uh, sure, I'd love to meet your student," Gohan said apprehensively.

"She's very eager to meet you," Tien reiterated.

"So, uh, I guess she knows that Mr. Satan didn't defeat Cell and that we did?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes," affirmed Tien. "For her to gain an appreciation for ki, she had to learn the truth."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Gohan, "but who is she?"

"Did you know that Hercule Satan had a daughter?" Tien proposed.

Gohan's heart suddenly thudded at the mention of Videl Satan. It was as if she followed him, yearning to keep their fledgling relationship alive, but it was only her mere shadow that seemed to follow him. Quickly realizing what Tien was about to say next, Gohan turned his head away feeling a tight knot in his chest. This was torture for him.

"Her name is Videl Satan, and she's quite the accomplished warrior," Tien said but realized something was amiss from Gohan's reaction. He slipped the half-Saiyan a weird look.

"I know her," Gohan mumbled feeling his mouth dry.

It suddenly made sense to Gohan now. All those weekends where she was gone, the increase in power, admitting that her father didn't defeat Cell, the ability to sense his ki and find the truth about Saiyaman, and he had no idea. He was barely able to breathe from hearing about Tien's pupil.

"You do?" Tien said confused.

Gohan murmured some inaudible thing, and Tien realized something else was going on here.

"Is this a problem?" Tien asked genuinely concerned for the young Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head. This was his fault for failing to notice. Of course, Videl was training in ki manipulation, and he had no clue. No wonder she suddenly had such a painful, traumatic experience earlier in the year, when suddenly one week, she became a mere shadow of herself. Clearly, that was because she found out the truth of her father from Tien. It all made sense now. How could he be so stupid?

"I don't understand," Tien finally said.

Gohan had to say something. This was one hundred percent not Tien's fault, but somehow, he had to gather what little shed of light he had so he could offer Tien some sort of explanation.

"Videl is my classmate. She used to be my girlfriend," Gohan murmured.

Tien took a step back, shocked to hear the connection between his student and Son Gohan.

"Does she know everything?" Gohan asked. Tien sighed taking a moment to understand how this changes things.

"Not everything. She doesn't know that you were the one to defeat Cell."

"It wasn't me. It was my father, you, Vegeta, Piccolo, and everyone else. I was merely just part of that story. It was _never_ just me."

Tien offered the teen a smile as he was just like his father, selfless and heroic to the end. Only Goku, with power that Tien could only dream of, say that his accomplishment was a team effort. Gohan really could fill the shoes of his father in the eyes of Tien.

"Of course. It was all of us and that day will forever be remembered, but I don't understand. Ms. Satan never mentioned you," Tien explained.

"Have you heard of Saiyaman?"

"No."

"Well, she hates me for it now. She _hates_ me."

"I don't understand," said Tien but Gohan sighed.

Should he really want to explain his whole alter ego to Tien? He concluded that Tien deserved an explanation.

"Well, ever since I started at high school in Satan City, I've been fighting crime," Gohan explained as his expression continued to dull. "It was my alter ego, a way for me to remain hidden and oftentimes, I fought alongside Videl Satan. I _lied_ to her trying to keep Saiyaman's identity a secret."

Tien blinked still in shock at this development. Given all she knows about Videl, he was starting to understand how intricate the relationship was that she had with Gohan. Although his training with Videl was successful, he was certain that he'd train her in more than just ki manipulation. Just as important, he believed he taught her to keep an open mind and a certain level-headedness. He winced hearing of his pupil's presumptions and lack of understanding.

"I've taught her better than that. She _can't_ hate you. You are everything to her."

"As the Delivery Boy, but as Gohan? I'm nothing to her."

Tien turned away, ashamed that Videl hated the very being she looked up to. The humility and heroic nature of the Delivery Boy was something she aspired to be, and that very person slipped right under her nose.

"I'm _so_ sorry Gohan."

How could he, Tien Shinhan, an acute human warrior who is always cautious, miss something like this? How did he fail to make the connection? The disconnect between him and the other warriors was larger than he thought. Perhaps Tien should spend some more time with those he fought along in so many battles over the years.

"It's not your fault," Gohan said as throat tightened coming to some sort of understanding how this changes things

Or perhaps, this doesn't change anything? Videl still wanted nothing to do with him, but possibly there was some silver lining. She wanted to meet the Delivery Boy, but surely, once she finds out who the Delivery Boy is, that would be one more lie to add to the pile of lies that he built the relationship on. But the question remained, how come Videl wasn't completely honest with him regarding her training? Did Erasa or Sharpner know about the training? This couldn't all be on him but knowing how he reacts to situations like this, Gohan felt entirely at fault here. A misunderstanding of this level was something he had no skill in predicting. It all goes back to his family history. What could he have done differently? How can he learn from this?

* * *

This week was different, yet Gohan's mood wasn't improving after finding out some interesting truths from Tien. It wasn't possible for him to be upset at Tien, but he was upset at himself for letting something so huge slide right under his nose. It would appear all their issues stemmed from a profound lack of communication.

When Gohan told his mother about Videl after the talk with Tien, the look of shock on her face was amusing but also potentially very scary. His mother seemed more excited than anything that he was _finally_ thinking about girls. Chi Chi suggested that he give her some space but also added that she'd probably come around. His mother insisted that the seeds were planted and that despite a huge lack of communication, things would improve between them. However, after seeing Videl's reaction, Gohan had his doubts.

Because of his mother's subdued reaction, Gohan considered asking Bulma for additional advice. This was the last week before winter break, where Orange Star High students were released from school for three weeks. It was painful to think that Videl might continue to remain angry toward him even as they part ways for winter break.

For most of the day, Gohan glanced over toward Videl, trying to see if she's changed her thoughts about him. With no luck, he decided to sense her ki. The intricate sensing techniques allowed him a glimpse into Videl's mind, but after learning that her ki training slipped under his nose all this time from Tien, Gohan questioned his own capabilities. Nothing. She seemed the same as last week sadly.

"Make sure you get your final assignments in before winter break," the teacher said prior to the day ending, which broke Gohan from his wandering thoughts of Videl.

For the past few weeks, things have been awkward among the four teenagers. Sharpner and Erasa knew what happened between Gohan and Videl, and while they gave the two space, it was a challenge to be friends between the two. Both Sharpner and Erasa tried to split the time; however, they were both worried about the future of their once tight-knit group.

"Videl, any plans over break?" Erasa asked smiling.

"Just training," she said plainly.

"We need to hang out," Erasa suggested turning more of her attention to Videl. "It's been too long."

"Just you and me?" Videl asked narrowing her eyes looking toward Gohan.

"Umm yeah," Erasa said shrugging her shoulders at Sharpner and Gohan sensing the tension in the air.

Gohan winced as that was the first time Videl acknowledged his existence in a while. It was clear she was still angry with him, and his mother's advice didn't seem like a possible scenario. He sighed, thinking about Bulma Briefs, his godmother and what she might say. He needed to leave, eager to get away from the thick tension that filled the air. There was no use in wishing for anything at this point right before winter break. The only thing he could do is give her time, and maybe after a while, she could see he's not all bad. Perhaps the school break may be good for both of them so they could reflect on their past and see a viable future, or perhaps this was just wishful thinking for Gohan and there was no moving forward.

"I'm going to head out," said Gohan faking a smile and standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Gohan!" Erasa beamed. "Call me sometime over break so we can hang!"

Gohan nodded.

"See you later man," Sharpner said offering Gohan a smile.

Videl eyed the half-Saiyan as he gathered his belongings, softening her expression and pondering if she should confront him before they break up from school for three weeks. Erasa took noticed of the surprisingly more relaxed nature of Videl and wondered what was on her best friend's mind. To Erasa, her understanding was so vague, whether it was Gohan's reasoning for all the secrecy or Videl's kneejerk reaction to it all.

Gohan headed out the classroom door leaving the Orange Star High premise, heading toward the park he often took off from as Saiyaman to avoid suspicion. His thoughts wandered back to Videl Satan, saddened that he wouldn't see her for three weeks at least. Perhaps Gohan should entertain the idea of asking his mother if he should go back to being homeschooled because it didn't seem like Orange Star High was working out for him. He sighed at those thoughts as he worked his way to the park.

Gohan found his secluded grassy area where he typically transformed into Saiyaman to leave for the day. He was about to press the button on his watch which housed the unique contraption that transformed his clothes into Saiyaman but paused. A bit of anger stirred in him as he stared at the regular looking watch, upset that the inanimate object partially led him to be hated so much by Videl. He sighed knowing that his thought process was stupid as it was hardly the watch's fault.

"So this is where you change into Saiyaman."

Gohan's heart raced as he heard Videl's sarcastic voice, mocking his alter ego. He looked down, closed his eyes, ashamed as now he was essentially crazy, hearing voices in his head.

"Gohan."

He jolted upright, performed a rapid ki sweep of the immediate area, and turned around realizing Videl was standing behind him in the sectioned off area in the park. His mouth gaped open surprised that Videl even acknowledged him let alone followed him here.

"Videl!" Gohan gasped surprised.

"Hmm?" She eyed the teen, arms on her hips.

"W- What are you doing here," he stuttered.

"Am I not allowed in this park?" Videl asked frowning.

"Uh, no, I mean yes, of course, you are," he said stumbling over his words while his cheeks turned a slight tinge of red. "I mean why are you talking to me?"

Finally setting in that Videl was actually _communicating_ with him, Gohan's heart flickered at the far-fetched possibility that there is hope in their relationship. All this time, he has continued to hang on the thread that things will work out, and perhaps this might be one step in the right direction? Even now, he was reminded by her personality and beauty, and his heart ached from the disconnect that existed.

"I can do that too as I please," Videl said narrowing her eyes but then her features soften. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, yes?" Gohan said blinking his eyes.

Videl looked around, peering past the bushes and trees to make sure they were out of earshot of anyone else. She then looked at the confused looking Gohan momentarily, before speaking. She paused noticing he was just a shadow of himself. It was his smile that she noticed he lacked during the past few weeks. Her thoughts confused her.

"Did you know about my father's lie before I told you?"

"Uh," was all Gohan could muster.

"Don't lie," she said drawing nearer to Gohan, surprising him.

"Um, yes, I did."

Videl backed off slightly and exhaled loudly. "Figures."

"Uh, what?" asked Gohan.

"That's all I wanted to know," Videl said but then narrowed her eyes. "And by the way, I am still angry at you for lying to me all this time. I will _never_ forgive you."

Gohan's heart sank at the reaffirmation. He pondered if this was the opportunity to explain everything to her, but it still appeared she wanted nothing to do with him. His shoulders sagged.

"I'm so sorry Videl," Gohan reiterated. "I've lived a life hardly anybody could understand. It's not an excuse, but I just wanted you to know that."

"So. Have. I."

Gohan closed his eyes. There was no doubt Videl was incredibly special but to suggest that she's been through the same as he has is a complete misunderstanding. Gohan wondered if she'd ever understand what he's truly been through.

"I don't want you talking to me or trying to be _friends_ with me anytime soon," Videl continued to scold turning her back toward him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"There you are!" Erasa suddenly blurted, clearing some branches away approaching her best friend. "Who are you even talking to?"

Erasa halted immediately, seeing Gohan and Videl in proximity to one another, outside of class. She took a step back, totally surprised to see the two talking to each other.

"Gohan?" Erasa asked leaving her mouth gaping open.

Once again, Gohan and Videl failed to sense their friend approaching them. The tension was so high that the two were far too distracted to sense others. Normally, Gohan continually felt out nearby kis at the subconscious level; however, even that sensing technique has been impacted by his distractions.

"So, the two lovebirds have finally decided to get back with each other?" Erasa teased trying to lighten the mood, smirking.

 _If only that were the case,_ Gohan thought, shaking his head but also noticed Videl narrowing her eyes, upset at her best friend's sense of humor. Disappointed, Gohan wanted to go home now. Videl's words made him feel so empty inside.

"No. I was just about to leave. I'll let you two be," Gohan said offering Erasa a smile.

"Wait!"

However, Gohan powered up, took off rather abruptly, which caused a bunch of dead leaves and dirt to be lofted into the air.

"How does he even do that?" Erasa asked staring at the dot in the sky that was Gohan, amazed, but she quickly realized there was now dirt on her due to the sudden takeoff. "Oh drat! Now I'm all dirty!"

Videl was stunned at the display of speed. It almost appeared like he was upset but that wouldn't make any sense given she was the one who was lied to. She's the one who has been through so much crap in her life. Yet it was Videl who just now approached Gohan asking questions. Not only did Goten and Trunks affirm it, but just now, she heard from the source, Son Gohan himself.

 _He knew my father was a fake even on the first day he met me,_ she thought remembering Gohan's contagious smile at the beginning of the year when she only wanted to be left alone from the new weird kid. And now, despite all the lies that have gone around, the first thoughts of her being too harsh toward Gohan were making themselves known. She looked down at the ground, questioning herself and her approach.

Then, a wave of anxiety and even a tinge of _regret_ filled her mind.

 **A/N:** This time I didn't take months to update! So thankful for all the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys are what keep me going! I'll update soon.


	16. Perpetuating Thoughts

**Chapter 15 – Perpetuating Thoughts**

"Now, use that same energy and channel it beneath you."

Videl tried to calm herself to perform the task at hand. Despite her increased knowledge of ki, this task was more challenging for her not because she was incapable of doing so, but because her mind was a mess after what she learned from her _ex_ -boyfriend. The lingering thoughts of Gohan hovered over her like a raincloud. Videl pounded the dirt in frustration because she wasn't able to take flight as easily as she thought she might.

"Videl," her master said softly understanding her distress. "You _must_ calm yourself."

She stood, taking deep breaths and releasing them several times before giving it another go. Then from deep inside of her, she felt her ki channel itself throughout her body. Next, she concentrated the ki toward the lower portion of her body, and similar to performing a ki blast, she released a slow yet steady stream of energy beneath herself just enough to offset the gravitational force. Suddenly, a light breeze surrounded her and she begun to feel weightlessness. After a moment, her body lifted off the ground but just a little.

With her eyes closed to help her focus, Videl continued the constant stream of energy beneath her, and as she felt herself lift up, she slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth suddenly hung open at the miracle of flight. Seconds later, she gradually decreased the channel of energy beneath her and thus, slowly floated back toward the ground. She took a deep sigh and then, a smile crept on her face.

This was something Videl wanted to do for a _very_ long time. She could hardly remember the first time she wanted to fly. Save for wanting to fly as everyone would, she first felt a profound desire to fly when she watched the mysterious warriors at the Cell Games do the impossible. Back then, Videl believed the collective groupthink which her father and the rest of society forced down her throat that flying was impossible. She still could feel anger bubbling inside of her as she clearly remembered her father lying many times saying flying was just trickery. The next time she was reminded of the impossibility of flight was when she was _working_ with Saiyaman. Even then, Videl believed those were just tricks despite them looking so real. But deep down, she cast her doubts about her father's claim of trickery as they seemed undeniably real. Her world was rocked when she found out there was indeed a way to fly and thanks to Tien Shinhan, she now possessed that ability. Now, all she needed was practice.

 _I'll show Gohan that even I can fly and don't need his help,_ she thought as images of Saiyaman doing the impossible appeared in her mind. Now, she was capable of firing ki blasts, but she certainly needed more practice. She wasn't able to summon the energy release in the form of a ki blast on a whim, unlike her master _and Gohan_. However, she was determined to be the best and wanted to prove herself worthy.

"Not too bad," Tien said crossing his arms but there was hesitation in his voice. "But, this task should have taken you less than a few minutes."

Videl looked up to her master and blinked her eyes. It took significantly longer than a few minutes. She slipped him a curious glance. "A few minutes? How does one possibly learn to fly in a few minutes?" she asked while she crossed her arms.

"Easy," Tien asserted. "I could have told you how to do it in one sentence, and you should have been able to perform that task immediately. You learned how to use your ki and flying is merely using your ki."

She blinked her eyes in confusion. Tien's explanation was short, and the process of flying by channeling one's ki beneath them seemed simple enough.

"My question to you Videl is why?"

Tien was fully aware of the Gohan situation after speaking with him. He believed Videl's mind was distant because of the young Saiyan. He had put a lot of thought into how intricate the situation was with high school, Gohan wanting to just be a normal kid for once, and Mr. Satan's lie that hung over his pupil. It was no wonder to Tien why Videl was so distant and distracted. When he first trained Videl, she was focused and motivated despite her father's lie, but now, she was unable to concentrate.

"I'm fine," Videl said slightly irritated avoiding Tien's gaze. She was only lying to herself.

"You are distracted," Tien boldly said.

 _How does he know? Is being psychic another ability of his?_ She thought while rolling her eyes. It was true though. She was distracted by the person she wanted to be distracted by the least. Son Gohan. But her master didn't need to know that.

"So?" snapped Videl as Tien narrowed his eyes.

"Do you or do you not want to meet with the Delivery Boy?"

Videl momentarily forgot her goal. The whole point of this training was to repent to the delivery boy because of her father's lie. Now that Gohan entered her life, she was incredibly distracted in an attempt to silence those thoughts of that liar. According to her, having to deal with two liars in such a short timeframe was causing extreme amounts of anxiety. Her mind was still considering, _no favoring_ the dragon ball option to the mess she was in. In her opinion, her mind could be set free from the dragon balls. But there was some comfort that her trainings might lead her to the person who truly defeated Cell.

"Absolutely," she nodded as she imagined the delivery boy to be someone she looked up to. Someone heroic, altruistic, selfless when her life was just a mess. He was _definitely_ someone she aspired to be.

"And what is it you want to say to him?" Tien asked.

She shivered just at the thought of meeting someone so perfect. What was she going to say? Sorry? Was she going to bring her father to apologize as she promised? What if when she showed up, the delivery boy might not be interested in meeting the daughter of a fraud? She needed to say sorry even if the delivery boy hated who she was.

"I would like to apologize."

Tien studied her. If he were to reveal the true identity of the delivery boy, would she still want to apologize? Tien believed she'd be blinded with anger given the delivery boy is her ex-boyfriend. Somehow, he needed to open her mind by letting go of her personal issues because the truth was merely under her nose the whole time.

"There is no need to apologize because the actions of your father do not define you," he said.

Her forehead creased as those words echoed in her mind. _That's what Gohan said,_ she thought. Was she apologizing to take the weight off her back or was she genuinely sorry for what happened? Or Both? _No, he deserves at the very least an apology. He got nothing. The world hates who he is while I got everything._ But Tien continued.

"What he would want most is for you let go of the past…" Tien said calmly as he studied the young fighter. "…and to open your mind and heart."

Videl blinked confused by those words. Open her mind? She already opened her mind to the impossible. Aliens that could wipe out earth in mere seconds? Flying to other planets to fight evil galatic lords? Or even all this so-called trickery. Was there even more?

"Did you talk to him?" she asked.

He offered her a single nod.

* * *

A few days later, Videl found herself flying over the water, starting on the furthest dragon ball from Satan City according to the radar. The ball seemed to be in the water, which presented a problem because she currently had no way of retrieving something underwater. Thankfully, she had deep connections and resources so she could just find someone with a submarine capsule to go down there to retrieve the exotic object, but that would also mean she'd have to tell someone about the dragon ball. At the very least, she would investigate to determine if the ball was truly underwater.

She sighed as she slowly descended on her final approach to the object. She looked down at a sea of blue as far as the horizon could see. Videl closed her eyes realizing she'd have to turn around and figure out a plan to retrieve this dragon ball. Perhaps, finding the balls might be harder than she anticipated. And maybe it wasn't worth finding the balls? The idea of using the balls still met her with reluctance and perhaps some semblance of shame as she was reminded of Gohan's contagious smile. Did Gohan deserve such a reckless thing? Was there a moral issue erasing the memories they had together? Would there be any unintended consequences? It all seemed like it would work out and the dragon balls were the solution to her problems, but there were still lingering concerns.

She gave one more glance off in the horizon where she expected the dragon ball would be, deep within the water. But it wasn't all water that she saw, surprising her. There was also a tiny island far in the distance that she missed earlier. She straightened up, excited yet nervous about potentially retrieving this dragon ball. After a few moments, she landed on the tiny island which was composed of a small dwelling and a few palm trees. She turned on her radar once more to ensure that the ball was on this tiny island and then jumped out of her copter. _Weird place to have a house,_ she thought.

She looked up toward the small abode and performed a ki sweep. There were several kis in the house which presented a problem. Would she have to take the ball by force? She clenched her fists hoping that wasn't going to be necessary. _No, that won't be necessary,_ she confirmed. Hopefully, she could merely offer something in exchange. After all, she was filthy rich from her father's _accomplishment._ She sighed knowing all her riches were from her dad, a fake. She walked up to the front door and knocked a few times, then took a few steps back. Her heart was racing at the thought of obtaining another dragon ball and not knowing who was behind the door. A moment later, a short man opened the door.

"Uh, wow," the man said as his eyes widened. "We don't normally get visitors."

"Hello," Videl greeted while struggling to find her words. "Sorry for interrupting, but I am looking for something."

"Yes?" the man replied.

"Uh, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a small orange ball with stars on it?" she asked.

The man's eyes enlarged as he stared at her. Videl winced by his changed expression realizing that this man knew what the dragon ball was, or at least it's worth, which presented another problem. It was unlikely the man would be willing to give up something so valuable.

"Who are you?" the man said cautiously narrowing his eyes.

She felt embarrassed that she failed to introduce herself. "My name is Videl Satan." She could sense the thickness in the air as this man almost seemed threatened. The man stared at her for several seconds as if he was reading her before responding.

"Any relation to Hercule Satan?" the man asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Uh, yeah," She said slipping him a weird look surprised he didn't recognize her. "He's my dad."

He stared at her, wide-eyed for a moment. Then, the man slowly laughed which caused Videl to frown. Why would he laugh at her for mentioning her father?

"Now that's rich," he snickered.

Annoyance flared inside her, but she maintained her cool because if he had the dragon ball, courtesy might help her obtain the object.

"Uh, what's your name?" Videl asked attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Krillin," he said.

"I see," Videl acknowledged, but all she really cared for was the dragon ball. "So, do you, uh, have the orange ball?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Krillin asked while raising an eyebrow.

Videl's eye twitched. _Great, so he actually knows the true power behind the balls,_ she thought. This made things much more difficult. How was she going to retrieve the ball now?

"Yes," she said reluctantly while the small man eyed her cautiously.

"I'm wondering why the daughter of Hercule _Satan_ is searching for the dragon ball?" the man suggested emphasizing her last name.

"Just collecting," Videl lied but looked away.

"Come on," the man laughed. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that? What do you want to _wish_ for?"

Videl took a step back, shocked at such a forward question. She wasn't about to share her personal issues with this man.

"That's my business," she snarled.

"Well then," Krillin said surprised by such a response. "I guess that means you don't get the dragon ball. God, just wait until I tell the others that the daughter of _The_ Hercule Satan was looking for the dragon balls."

She took a close look at him and realized he was serious. Who were these other's he was talking about? That didn't matter as obtaining the dragon ball was far more important than trivial information.

"Wait," she pleaded.

"Hmm?"

"I- It's really for training," she stuttered, but Krillin frowned.

"Training?" he repeated. "Training for what?"

"Just training," was all she could come up with while Krillin sighed and shook his head disappointed by her response.

Videl wondered if her search for the dragon balls was going to end quickly. To add to the supposedly short list of those that know the power of the dragon balls was this short man that lived on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. None of this made sense to her.

"You really should work on your lies," he said talking down to her.

Videl's anger boiled within her. How dare this man talk down to her? Didn't he know she could wipe his smirk off his face so quickly, especially given her new found strength? However, Tien had spent a significant amount of time controlling herself, so she wasn't going to use that option _yet._ She could feel her ki increase but she quickly quelled it. She would not give in to her anger, but as she calmed herself, Krillin slipped her a curious look.

"That… was… impressive," Krillin slowly admitted, but Videl had no idea what the man was talking about.

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Your ki," Krillin said closing his eyes. "Do you have control of it?"

Videl's mouth gaped open, but she eventually closed it and slowly nodded. This man knew how to sense her ki?

"How do you know about ki?" Videl asked but was met with laughter.

"I've been training in ki manipulation since I was just a child," he proudly said putting his hands on his hips.

"No way," Videl said shocked.

"Yes, and I have competed in several World Martial Arts Tournaments," he said causing Videl's mouth to hang open. "You should know there are others out there that have control of their ki."

"B- But how many people?" Videl stuttered. Now that she gave those statements some thought, she did vaguely remember someone by the name of Krillin at the old World Martial Arts Tournaments.

"Just a few," he said but then slipped her a curious look. "What I'd like to know is how the daughter of Hercule _Satan_ has an understanding of ki?"

Videl winced hearing how the short man said the name of her father. Was it possible that he knew of her father's lie? Perhaps given this man knew how to sense ki. He could have easily sensed Cell and compare it with the virtually nonexistent ki of her father.

"Um, I've been trained in it," she said but really wanted to bring the conversation back to the dragon ball.

"By who?" he pressed on.

Didn't Tien tell her never to tell anyone about her training? She already told Bulma, which was granted by her master, but she also told Trunks who probably told others. She decided to remain quiet regarding Tien Shinhan and attempted to change the conversation.

"A powerful warrior," she said but changed the topic. "Would you be willing to give up the dragon ball, at least temporarily? I can return it."

"Perhaps," Krillin suggested. "But I would like to know some things first. Who is your master?"

Videl sighed. "Sorry, I can't say."

"I can almost guarantee I know who your master is," Krillin explained while Videl considered his words. She sighed knowing the only way to obtain the dragon ball was to answer this man's questions.

"His name is Tien Shinhan," Videl admitted but only because she needed that dragon ball.

Krillin snorted. "Guess he's changed a lot. Taking on a regular human? Now that's rich."

"Hey!" Videl yelled. "I'll have you know I'm among the strongest in the world!"

"Is that so? It's always a good idea to be reminded that there will always be other's stronger than you. In fact, my wife is far stronger than I," Krillin lectured.

Videl tensed. Just how many were there that had an understanding of ki? Did they know more about ki control than herself?

"How strong are you?" she sarcastically asked.

"You can sense ki, right?"

"Yeah."

He smirked.

"Well, try sensing this."

Krillin powered up, digging deep inside to bring out a significant portion of his ki. An off blue aurora surrounded the accomplished warrior, sending Videl in a wave of shock as she acutely felt her senses go wild. The release of ki created powerful wind gusts which swayed the palm trees on the tiny island and even caused large waves on the once peaceful tropical shoreline. The ki she was sensing was incredibly distinct but also powerful. This man's ki was rapidly approaching the level of Trunks when he released his super Saiyan strength in the gravity chamber, but Krillin's ki still topped off far from the Saiyan power she sensed weeks ago.

Krillin took a deep breath releasing his ki as the aurora dissipated from his body and the wind subsided. The powerful ki she sensed also faded away, but now that she felt his ki signature, the power was forever imprinted in her mind. She couldn't even say any words after such a display of strength.

"Ah," Krillin said balling his fist. "I haven't done that in a _long_ time."

Videl's mouth gaped open as she had no words. And to think his wife is even stronger than him? Now that makes several in the world stronger than her. Tien, the small Saiyan boy, Trunks, likely Bulma's husband, Piccolo, and now Krillin and his wife. _And Gohan,_ she momentarily thought as her eyes narrowed. Her pride was certainly taking a hit meeting all these accomplished fighters over the past few months.

"There will _always_ be someone stronger than you," Krillin repeated.

Videl recovered herself. Tien had said those same words, and she was reminded not to get ahead of herself. She was clearly a long way away from becoming that strong, but the others didn't know she was dedicated to train to that level of strength. For now, she had to respect this man and all his power.

"Sorry. I should be more respectful," Videl said slightly ducking her head ashamed at her presumptions of this man.

"I have no doubts Tien is training you properly. You couldn't ask for better," he praised while Videl's eyes enlarged.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes," he said confidently.

"How _exactly_ do you know him?" Videl wondered but Krillin merely smiled and closed his eyes.

"We have fought alongside in so many battles. He's an old friend," Krillin admitted.

Videl took a step back. "Even Cell?" she whispered.

"Yes, _even_ Cell," Krillin confirmed.

 _No wonder Krillin had that reaction when I told him about my father,_ she thought. This warrior was also in with so many others which presented a question in the back of her mind: did Krillin know Gohan? She really didn't want to be reminded of _him,_ but something was pulling at her yearning to learn more.

"Would you happen to know someone named Son Gohan?" Videl asked narrowing her eyes but was surprised to see his face brighten.

"Ah yes, Son Gohan," Krillin said as his eyes brightened. "He's incredible, isn't he?"

She snorted. "Not really," she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Krillin stared at her confused. "What do you have against Gohan?"

Videl looked away. There was no need to talk down about Gohan as her issues with him were clearly a private problem, with the exception of Erasa and Sharpner knowing. But didn't she want to bring up Gohan with Tien? Despite all those lies Gohan burdened her with, it would appear people held him in high regard. She wondered if Tien also held her ex in high regard, but she forgot to ask her master whether he knew Gohan. Something was telling her that they'd met at the very least.

"We go to the same school," Videl explained.

Krillin blinked his eyes. "Same school? Gohan's in school now? Wow, I had no idea, but that still doesn't explain why you don't like Gohan?"

"Do I have to like Gohan?" she snarled as Krillin took a step back.

"No, of course not," Krillin calmly said surprised by her snappiness but also wondered how anyone could possibly dislike his old best friend's son. "But he's an amazing person and incredibly powerful."

Videl didn't deny that last part. He had great strength but was he really more powerful than someone like Krillin or Tien? Bulma told her that Tien was the most powerful _human_ on Earth, but it seemed like Krillin could give him a run for his money.

"How strong is Gohan really?" she asked while putting a hand on her hip.

Krillin blinked his eyes confused. If Videl knew of Tien's power and she goes to Gohan's school, shouldn't she be aware of Gohan's true strength?

"Well," he started. "Gohan is the strongest person I know."

 _That can't be right,_ she thought. Son Gohan the strongest person?

"Stronger than you?"

"Infinitely stronger than I am," he said confidently.

This gave Videl moment to pause. Krillin made it seem like Gohan was far stronger than Tien, but how could someone so young be so powerful? How could a human gain that much strength? _If Gohan can gain that much strength, so can I,_ she thought as a wave of confidence spread through her.

"So, can I have the dragon ball yet?" she asked slipping him a curious look.

Krillin eyed the girl trying to figure out her motive.

"I am open to giving you the dragon ball since it's part of your training," Krillin said as Videl's eyes lit up. "But I would like to know why you don't like Gohan."

"Does it matter?" she snorted.

"To me," Krillin quickly added. "Believe it or not, Gohan and I have been through a lot together. He's been through _so_ much."

"Like what," she asked sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hmm," Krillin pondered. "Well since you asked, how about the time when he had to watch his father die in front of him by his uncle when he was just five years old?"

Videl's eyes enlarged. _No way,_ she thought. If this were true, how could someone be so cheery if they went through such a traumatic experience? Not even she had gone through something like that. Suddenly, a wave of empathy toward Gohan swept through her mind. However, Videl concluded that perhaps he hardly remembered such an event so it may not have affected him as much as Krillin made it out to be.

"Or how about the time he was taken away, or perhaps the right word would be kidnapped, after his father was killed only to be trained by his father's enemy?"

 _Okay, now he's just making things up,_ she thought.

"Or the time he watched several of his father's friends die on the battlefield when the Saiyans attacked?"

Videl believed this man to be crazy. According to her, Krillin was clearly making up things at this point. She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of those statements. She stomped any possibility of any truth being told by the short man in front of her.

"Or maybe the time we watched these people slaughtered on another planet called Namek," he continued to say. "The point is that boy has been through more than you could possibly realize."

"Stop."

Krillin eyed the girl strangely.

"Huh?"

She couldn't take listening to any more lies. All that went around her were lies, and she'd had enough. Whether it be her father, Gohan, and now Krillin.

"None of what you said was true," she said clearly agitated.

Krillin narrowed his eyes. " _Believe_ what you want."

Videl sighed. At the rate this conversation was going, the chance of her receiving the ball was unlikely. But even with all the lies that went around, she also wasn't being completely honest with her reasons for wanting the dragon balls. Tien did not request her to look for any more dragon balls as part of her training. Did she lie to Bulma to obtain the dragon radar? Was she lying right now to obtain this current dragon ball? Videl winced at her method, but her selfishness was getting the best of her given she needed to heal from the lies of her father and Gohan. One thing she knew, Gohan and her father's lies were not her fault. Because of that, the wishes of the dragon were her only path forward. How would she obtain the dragon ball now?

She brought her reasons for her dragon ball search back to Gohan. It was clear that Gohan was hurt by the sudden break up that she initiated, but he was the only person to blame. Trust meant so much to her after her father's lie was exposed, Gohan just had to break her trust. To her, she needed to get away from Gohan and what better way than to erase any memories they had than using the dragon balls? Not only would it help her, but it would help Gohan heal also. Two birds. One stone. She _needed_ this.

"You may have the dragon ball."

Videl broke out of her thoughts, and took in what Krillin just said which caused her mouth suddenly gaped open. She didn't think she was going to get the dragon ball after their conversation as she basically scoffed at him and told him he was lying.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yes."

"Umm," was all Videl could say.

"You see Videl," Krillin took a step forward. "Tien is among the most accomplished warriors I know. He has my complete trust because a lot of what Gohan went through, Tien and I went through those exact same moments. If he is training you, he'll open your mind, and you'll eventually realize the truth."

Videl felt like Krillin was speaking in riddles. Open her mind? Realize the truth? She already had the truth despite sifting through all the lies. Her father was a fraud. Gohan was a liar. Those tricks were indeed real. The 'Delivery Boy' was the one that killed Cell. What other truths are there? Why else would she open her mind? _The delivery boy said the same thing to Tien,_ she thought when she was reminded of what Tien told her a few days ago.

"Give me a moment," he said as he walked back inside the small abode.

Videl let out a breath she had held in during their conversation but then rolled her eyes as she thought about Krillin's statements. There were no more truths to be told. This was her life now. A new page has been flipped, no, a new _chapter_ has been opened in her life, and while her mind was a mess, she was happy she knew the truth about her father. It would also be nice to be set free from Gohan and his lies. And now, she was one step closer.

"Here you are," she looked up hearing the voice of Krillin exiting the front door.

It was the one-star ball. It seemed to shine even brighter than the rest. Krillin reached out his hand offering her the ball. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was the right way to do things, but she took the ball anyway.

"Thank you."

Krillin offered her a nod. Not waiting to see if he had second thoughts, Videl turned around toward her copter, ready to find the next dragon ball. Now, she had two dragon balls, so she felt a profound sense of motivation to find the rest. She remembered Tien telling her that the Delivery Boy's family held the last ball. She felt a wave of anxiety because she realized she would have to obtain that dragon ball also. How would she go about that!?

"Videl!"

She paused and slowly turned around, staring at Krillin.

"Yes?"

"Do be careful," he warned. "Those dragon balls always bring those that are searching for it a lot of trouble."

Videl raised an eyebrow at his sudden concern. Bulma had said very similar words. "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you an example," Krillin began. "When we were on Namek…"

 _Oh here we go,_ Videl thought while she rolled her eyes hardly able to stomach any more lies.

"…Frieza, an evil tyrant, thousands of times stronger than I, was after me because I had a dragon ball. I'll never forget the look on his face of that evil man as he was ready to kill without remorse. Just _please_ be careful."

Videl had spent a lot of time interrogating criminals, figuring out their lies like a puzzle. The look at Krillin's face was definitely genuine which gave her moment to pause. _Was there any truth to what he just said,_ she found herself thinking.

Suddenly, Videl had a recollection as she heard that name before. _Frieza._ Memories flooded her mind when she recalled Tien mentioning the name before in their conversations. Tien Shinhan was someone she trusted fully. Perhaps the only person she trusted at this point except for Erasa of course. Out of nowhere, the possibility that there might be some truth to Krillin's earlier statements made itself known in her mind. For now, she would entertain something as absurd as Krillin's comments before completely dismissing them. She has before. From Tien. Right?

"Wait," Videl said frowning. "So, you're telling me you've been to another planet?!"

"I have," he affirmed.

 _And Gohan was there with him._ She remembered Gohan comforting her when she was hinting at all the pain that was in her life. She remembered Gohan saying that he'd been to 'hell and back.' Was it possible that her ex-boyfriend was referring to the several absurd statements made by Krillin? Had Gohan really watched his father be murdered by his uncle when he was five years old? Her eyes bulged as she was reminded when Gohan actually told her that he watched his father die and that he was to blame. With all the lies that went around, she wasn't sure if she could trust anything Gohan said, but the death of Gohan's father seemed so real.

Did he also get kidnapped and forced to train? Was he there at the fight against the Saiyans? She reckoned Gohan must have been six or seven years old back then which was preposterous. A child on the battlefield? Also, had Gohan traveled to another planet? Over the past several months, all the pain and heartbreak from her father and Gohan were unprecedented for her, but the more she learned about Gohan, it seemed his pain was far beyond anything she could imagine. Suddenly, she was entertaining such questions when just minutes prior she thought Krillin was crazy. From those questions, she also wondered. Just how many times has Earth been at risk? The Saiyans? Cell?

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked slightly concerned by Videl's expressions.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured but left a curious look on her face.

"Huh?" Krillin suggested.

"I was just wondering," Videl said crossing her arms still not sure what to believe. "Just how many times has Earth been at threat by uhh aliens?"

She could hardly say the last part with a straight face.

"Hmm, maybe six times?" Krillin said slightly unsure.

"Six times!?" Videl yelled. _Why was it that the Cell Games was the only one that people knew about? Did all those mysterious warriors defend the planet without any reward? Only to be chastised by society?_ She needed to confirm with Tien because now that she thought about it, Tien was also there during the fight against the Saiyans.

"Well, you had King Piccolo. _Twice_. Then Raditz. Then Vegeta and Nappa. Then Freiza. I guess the androids also. And of course, Cell."

Videl's mouth hung open, shocked at what she was hearing. Six times? The only real time she knew about was Cell and to some extent the Vegeta and Nappa one. What on earth were those other ones that Krillin was mentioning? And supposedly, Gohan was there. Did an epic battle take place at each one? Battles the same magnitude of The Cell Games? Surely not. Her mind was racing at hearing about all those. _And Krillin knows my dad didn't defeat Cell,_ she just realized again. Why would he give her the dragon ball? Was there really that strong of a bond between Krillin and Tien? Krillin and … _Gohan?_

"And you're saying Gohan was there for all of those."

"Not all, but several."

She shook her head. She needed to leave and continue her quest for the dragon balls. Although hearing about all these insane statements from Krillin were interesting although hardly believable, she was beginning to feel some truth to them which made her want to leave the conversation. She wasn't in the right frame of mind. And hearing about Gohan's hardships were making her highly uncomfortable.

"Alright, well, I need to continue my training," she said indifferently.

Krillin nodded. "Good luck Videl."

"Thanks," she said while getting into her copter.

She took off from the small island and turned on her dragon radar. There was one in Satan City at her house. And one at the center of the radar unit on her person, the one she obtained from Krillin. The others were spread out all over the globe. She sighed as she thought about what Krillin had just said.

She could hardly imagine what it might have felt like to watch your father die at the hands of his uncle and then kidnapped from your family to train. How can one come back from such a traumatic experience? She thought something of that magnitude would require endless therapy from a psychologist even to have some semblance of normality yet Gohan was the most cheery, happy, loving person she knew despite being a liar. Krillin's statements would explain why Gohan was so strong because he was ruthlessly trained at a young age. She thought that a period like that in one's life wouldn't lead someone to be a hero like Saiyaman. Why was Gohan so darn happy?

Then there was the whole Frieza thing. She hardly understood anything about that, but what she did know is that Gohan may have gone to another planet to fight against some galactic tyrant when he was just a kid. Just thinking those thoughts made herself feel like she was insane, but if what Krillin said was true, then Gohan had been through far more adversity and pain then she could even fathom. The effect from her father's lie on herself would be nothing compared to having to fight against an evil tyrant as a child and watch your loved ones die in front of you. The thought of Gohan flying through space was a tough one to accept if what Krillin said was true, however.

Perhaps she should verify somehow if anything what Krillin said was true, because after all, if it was true, then Gohan had anything but a normal life. Was it possible that all the secrecy behind the trashy Saiyman costume was because he was only trying to live a normal life? What was clear to her was that there was far more than meets the eye than a normal rural mountain boy that showed up to go to public school for the first time what seemed like so long ago.

If Gohan really went through all those traumatic experiences, then she felt deeply uncomfortable with the way she treated Gohan during their break up. If Gohan went through such a struggle growing up, would that excuse him from being dishonest with her and hiding behind the trashy Saiyaman costume? Was that costume an attempt to hide his past just so he could potentially live a normal life? After all, that was kind of what she wanted too. She stared at the dragon ball as she was convinced it was the only path forward yet suddenly, there was something inside her pulling her away from them. Those thoughts about Gohan spun in her mind despite an attempt not to think of him. It was as if shame was consuming her within.

Then she remembered what the delivery boy, Tien, and Krillin said. _Open up your mind and your heart._

 **A/N:** I am so _so_ sorry for taking such a long time to update. Life has become incredibly busy, more so than ever. I _will_ complete this story, and I _will_ complete my other incomplete story as long as nothing crazy happens to me. It will clearly take me a bit longer, but it will happen. Thank you so much for all the PMs telling me to hurry up, motivating me to complete this chapter. I appreciate every all the feedback I've gotten, even if critical, so please keep it coming. I know I'm probably full of crap, but I am going to make a concerted effort to have the next chapter out within a month of releasing this chapter. Regarding the next chapter, I think it will focus more on Gohan. Thank you all!


	17. Apathy

**Chapter 17: Apathy**

Having winter break away from school allowed her to reflect on herself and the bizarre turn of events her life had taken. She never thought that her life would become more turbulent than it already was. She was a crime fighter and thought she'd seen it all, but boy was she wrong.

The beginning of her winter break took her on a hunt for the mystical objects that would grant any wish, and despite reluctantly finding all but one ball over the past few weeks, she felt uneasy taking such a drastic option to heal herself. According to her, the consequences could be unfathomable if she tried to wish her troubles away because there was so much unknown by making such a wish. A daunting thought kept appearing in her mind whether Gohan deserved such a reckless option given that it appears he has led a life of selflessness. According to Krillin, Gohan had fought against galactic tyrants by traveling through space to another planet, among other insanities. What Krillin said was among the most difficult _truths_ to accept. Did Gohan really watch his father die? Was he really kidnapped to train by a ruthless teacher? She had her doubts, but something she couldn't explain was pulling her to believe his stories.

Videl was unsure what to do about the last dragon ball. She could feel her anxiety swirl within her, especially for her future. She went against her master, Tien Shinhan, and while he didn't explicitly say not to find remaining dragon balls as part of her training, she knew her master wouldn't approve. Approval didn't even include Bulma Briefs, the person who gave her the dragon radar. Without either of them, she had no path forward, and yet deep inside her, she felt she was taking advantage of them.

 _But they don't know what I went through with Gohan,_ she reminded herself but deep down, she couldn't help that she was being self-centered.

At the very least, Videl believed she should check in with Bulma since she had the dragon radar for a few weeks now. Why did Bulma trust her so much with an object that could potentially change the course of destiny itself? She already knew Bulma had knowledge of her father's lie, and probably well before they met. It astounded her that the group of mysterious warriors who all seemed to have backgrounds not fit for heroic feats were so functional and willing to help her. These appeared to include aliens and humans, and of course Bulma despite her not being a fighter.

Videl shook her head distraught by her current situation. Sighing, she threw a capsule on the ground releasing her state-of-the-art jet copter. She jumped in, entered the coordinates for Capsule Corporation, and attempted to prepare herself mentally for meeting with Bulma Briefs.

She needed to answer the questions in her mind regarding the dragon radar. Why did she have it for so long? What would she do when she obtained all the dragon balls? And, what about the last dragon ball which, according to Tien, was the one that belonged to the Delivery Boy, a person she wanted, _no needed_ to meet to help set herself free. Most importantly, she felt an intense need to apologize given that child received no credit when she and her father got everything.

Another thing crept in her mind as she was questioning herself and assessing her mental stability. It was Sunday, the day before school started back up after break, and she was expecting to see Gohan once again. Videl wasn't even sure she could even see him let alone be within his presence given all his feats, trials, and tribulations she now knows about her _ex._ Over the next several minutes, those questions spun in her mind, but soon enough, she was descending toward Capsule Corporation. She landed on the front lawn and released her copter back into its capsule. Videl snatched it out of the air, and then, she walked toward the back entrance.

The Briefs trusted her enough to have access to Capsule Corporation, something Bulma had set up for her last time she was there, _the time she obtained the dragon radar to collect the balls for herself,_ she reminded herself.

She sighed and entered a code on a door, opening it. She walked down the living quarters and carefully performed a ki sweep of the immediate vicinity. After a few seconds, she was able to lock on to Bulma's ki. She felt a short victory being able to sense such a small ki. It was the little things that count since she spent a lot of time attempting to perfect her sensing abilities over break.

She knocked on the lab door and waited a moment. The door opened revealing Bulma Briefs. Despite seeing her several times now, she still felt uneasy in the presence of greatness. But at the same time, Bulma had a bedside manner about her negating much of that uneasiness.

"Hi Bulma," she greeted while releasing a breath she held in. "Hopefully I'm not bothering you right now."

"Hey Videl," she said offering her a smile. "You are always welcome here. You know that right?"

"Umm, thanks," Videl said apprehensively still surprised how inviting she was.

"How is the dragon ball hunting going?" Bulma asked as she organized her papers over her desk, slightly embarrassed at her messy work situation.

"Good, I guess," she hesitated while twirling her foot on the ground. She cleared her throat. "Do you think it would be okay if I kept the radar for a little bit longer?"

Bulma paused for a moment causing Videl's anxiety to be heightened. Did she know the real reason why she was obtaining them?

"Of course, honey."

Videl let out a quiet sigh of relief. Now she could use the radar to obtain the last ball when the time was right, but when was the time actually right? Ever? She mulled over those questions for some time now. She couldn't just show up without getting Tien's approval. Right?

"Thanks, but umm," Videl started but was unsure how to phrase the next question.

She wanted to know more about Saiyaman, or Son Gohan. Even now, she was reminded of Gohan's contagious smile and caring nature. After hearing everything from Krillin, she felt something pulling at her, telling her that Gohan's lies had more meaning behind them. If what Krillin said was true, she felt uneasy with her treatment of Gohan to put it lightly. She also felt she was missing a big piece of the puzzle, something that if she learned, would help calm her anxiety and brighten her future.

"What is it?" Bulma asked with an inviting smile.

"I was wondering if you knew who Saiyaman is?"

Bulma blinked for a few moments slightly taken back by the question.

"Saiyaman? Wait a second, you also fight crime in Satan City," Bulma said and then slapped her face with her palm coming to a realization. "Of course, you do, and you work with Saiyaman. How did I not see that connection? You both work at the police department in Satan City. Silly me."

Videl's eye twitched. "Well, he doesn't exactly _work_ for the police department as I do."

"Well of course," Bulma said offering her a smile. "But he might as well work there. He's done so much good for the city."

Videl had no argument for that because, in reality, he has done more than she could ever do, but not for long. Her goal was to become better than Saiyaman and save more lives and help reduce even more crime, thus benefiting society. _Thanks to Tien,_ she reminded herself.

"True," because there was no denying that Saiyaman was helping. Videl had to admit she was a bit jealous of how naturally it came to Gohan, especially since he was just a teenager like herself.

"But to answer your question, yes, I know him," she beamed thinking about when she created the suit for her godson. "What about Saiyaman do you want to know?"

Videl took a moment. What she really wanted to know was the connection between her and Gohan, because thus far, it seemed that Krillin had deep connections with her ex, so what's not to think Tien, Bulma, and the others know him? She was certain there was a connection but didn't know how deep it ran.

"I already know who he is," Videl admitted.

"Oh, he told you?" Bulma asked tilting her head.

"Well, not really," Videl said but spared her the details. "I found out by _accident_."

It wasn't by accident, or maybe it was. It was clear Gohan didn't know of her trainings and capabilities to sense energy. He just assumed she was never going to find out so therefore, he could live a life in secrecy while she continued increasing her public image. She easily could connect with Gohan's reasons to remain secret because she too was oftentimes tired of the public image she created for herself, especially after finding about her father's lie.

"Really? He's not one to like people to know of his identity," Bulma explained.

"Yes, but you see, Gohan and I go to the same school, and I actually know him quite well, so for him to hide his identity from me hurt," she explained surprised how open she was being about her feelings.

Normally, she would close up and not make her feelings known, but for some reason, talking to Bulma or at least being in her presence felt like a safe space, despite how successful she was. Videl broke her thoughts and rose her eyebrows by the expression Bulma was giving her.

"Wait a second, exactly _how_ close are you two?" Bulma insinuated with her mouth gaping open.

Videl chuckled for a second. "It's not what you think, but we _used_ to be close."

There was no reason for Videl to explain the intricacy of she and Gohan's relationship, but for some reason, she felt called to offer Bulma at least an explanation given all that she's done for her. But she hesitated for a moment.

"Wow, I had no idea," Bulma said shaking her head. "Of course, Gohan wouldn't tell me that you two were close," she mumbled that last part.

"Wait," Videl paused. "Why would he tell you anyway? Do you know him well?"

Bulma smiled. "Well, after all, I am his godmother, so I would hope he would tell me."

Videl didn't think she could be surprised after all that has happened, but yet again, she was taken aback. Her shock faded away as she remembered they were connected with that mysterious group that her master belonged to.

But Bulma continued. "Why aren't you two friends anymore?"

"Well we were actually _together_ for a little bit," Videl added ducking her head.

"What?" Bulma said taking a step back. "You two were boyfriend-girlfriend?"

Videl nodded her head.

"So, let me get this straight," Bulma said raising an eyebrow. "Son Gohan dated the daughter of Hercule Satan."

Videl nodded once more.

"Figures."

Videl rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

"You mean that he knew my father was a fake and still decided to date me?"

Bulma chuckled.

"You two are perfect for each other! I can't believe I missed all of that gossip. Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" she said delightedly while Videl's eye twitched.

"Well, he lied to me about Saiyaman, and that's after I asked him like a thousand times whether he was Saiyaman."

Bulma bit her lip. "I see, well, we all love Gohan, and I bet he had his reasons."

"After all the trust I put in him? There are no reasons."

"Perhaps, but Gohan didn't have an ordinary life as a kid, so I wouldn't be too upset at him."

"Oh," Videl said rolling her eyes. "You mean the time he had travel through space to defeat a galactic tyrant?"

"Oh?" Bulma perked up. "He told you that?"

"No," said Videl. "I wish he did, but it was someone named Krillin."

"You know Krillin?" Bulma said taking another step back but then nodded her head. "Figures. If you have trained under Tien, I suppose it would only be natural that you would meet Krillin someday."

"You know him also?" Videl asked.

"Yes, and what he said about traveling through space is true. In fact, it was me, Krillin, and Gohan who traveled on a spaceship to a planet called Namek."

 _That's exactly what Krillin said,_ but suddenly, her suspicions decreased hearing it from Bulma. She was much more interested in this space travel.

"How on earth did you go through space?"

"Well," Bulma began. "We didn't have the technology, but thankfully, there was a spaceship available that we could use."

"But why? Just for fun?"

"I wish," Bulma sarcastically said while reminiscing those days. "We were actually looking for the dragon balls to wish back some people that got killed by those Saiyans that showed up all those years ago. And apparently Frieza, that galactic lord you've probably heard about, was also looking for the dragon balls. So, it was just me Krillin and Gohan against Frieza and his galactic army."

Videl was incredibly intrigued by this story. Hearing it from Bulma felt so much more real than hearing bits and pieces from different people. It was unlike any story she'd ever heard before. Bulma continued.

"So, we had to go through a lot of trouble on Namek to get those dragon balls."

"That's insane," Videl added. "Did you beat Frieza to the dragon balls?"

Bulma smiled putting her hand on her hip. "There's no one better than I at finding dragon balls."

Videl nodded her head. After all, it was Bulma who came up with the technology to find dragon balls.

"But did you ever run into Frieza?"

"Mmhmm," Bulma affirmed. "And all hell broke loose, but you better believe Gohan and Krillin fought their hearts out. I heard that Gohan fought close to the death against Frieza and his minions."

Videl's face twisted in shock. "Wait, how old was he again?"

"Hmm, maybe six or seven. Yeah, crazy, I know," Bulma explained.

"B- But, how?" Videl stuttered.

"Gohan's _really_ strong," was all she said.

"But Frieza was supposed to be the ruler of the _galaxy?"_

"Yes, but we did have help. This is crazy, but one of the Saiyans, some of the Namekians, and Gohan's dad helped too. In fact, it was Gohan's dad who finally defeated Frieza."

Even after all she learned, she kept finding herself asking: Who is this Son Gohan? She clearly knew so little while they were dating.

"So Gohan knew all these ki manipulation techniques that Tien's teaching me? Even as a kid?" asked Videl.

"Yes, and he was very _very_ good at them."

 _Gohan knew my father was a fake all this time,_ she thought realizing he had the ability to sense ki during the Cell Games, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"So, things like this are why he was probably reluctant to tell you about Saiyaman, because his strength came from not the _best_ experiences in the world, but the old saying is true, strength comes from struggle."

Bulma's words rang in Videl's mind as she contemplated everything she's heard. Finally, at the snap of a finger, she felt it was true, all of it. Gohan lived a childhood nothing compared to any other childhood in existence. No child should ever have to be out in the battlefield.

 _So, even though he knew I was a fake, and had all these insanely traumatic experiences, he was still happy as ever toward me,_ she realized. She remembered even on the very first day, Gohan was surprised to hear of her father. At the time, Videl was almost insulted but mainly surprised that he didn't recognize her, but now, it all made sense. He knew the truth the entire time, and despite their break up, it appeared that his affection for her was real, and that he was merely trying to push those traumatic experiences under the rug. His contagious smile crept in her mind and that smile was there even on the first day she met him.

Her head shot up remembering what Tien and Krillin said. After all, they said she still had to open her mind further than she already had.

 _That's why he was reluctant to talk about his childhood. That's why everything was so vague. He was merely trying to live a normal teenaged life. Why couldn't I figure this out before?_

And, through her father, she sort of ruined that in some aspect. Gohan liked her for who she was as he said many times, and she broke that off due to his lies. But the more she thought about it, perhaps those lies might have been justified. _He just wasn't ready to relive his past in such vivid detail,_ she realized. Her pushy nature to obtain the truth, which allowed her to gain trust in someone, didn't work with everyone, and certainly didn't work with Gohan.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Bulma said breaking the silence. "I have other stories just as crazy as Namek."

"…And Gohan was part of them?"

"Yup."

Was there no end to those insane traumatic experiences that Gohan had to deal with? How was Bulma, Tien, Krillin, and of course, Gohan, so darn happy all the time. Did they find that much joy in saving the world? Was it just in their nature despite some of them having seemingly bad pasts? She had a lot to think about, that was for sure.

"You should just talk it over with Gohan."

Videl closed her eyes. "I've tried."

"Yes, but now that you know some of his history, perhaps you could be a little more understanding?" Bulma said with slight hesitation.

Normally, she would blow up on someone suggesting she had a lack of understanding or compassion. She was Videl Satan, savior of Satan City. She helped those in need. Of course, she was compassionate, but what Bulma said was correct. She needed to further open her mind and be mindful of Gohan's past. But she didn't think she could go back to how things were, not after everything that has happened. Realizing Gohan's past help put her mind at ease but she certainly still had questions.

She nodded, looking forward to that conversation with Gohan. At the very least, it would help set her free and come to a better understanding. Suddenly, the dragon ball option seemed like a very bad idea in the end. Did Gohan really deserve that? Shouldn't she just heal on her own? Why was she thinking so inwardly about herself? Why did she lack so much empathy?

* * *

Finally, Monday arrived, and it was the day all the students were to return from school after a long restful winter break. A fresh coating of snow had fallen the previous night, so Videl bundled up and made it to school without any problems.

Today, she felt nervous, because she was hopefully going to approach Gohan and try to get some closure. She knew things couldn't go back to how they were, but perhaps having someone like Gohan in her life wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She just didn't want him to lie to her anymore, because it was just too painful, especially after what happened with her father but she was going to try to force herself to have an understanding of his past. She's only heard stories from others, but never from the source himself, Son Gohan. Who knows what else is behind the young man.

Prior to entering the classroom, she could pinpoint her friend's kis; Erasa and Sharpner. Additionally, she felt Gohan's stronger ki sticking out like a sore thumb as it didn't seem like he was trying to suppress his ki like last time. She made a mental note regarding ki suppression. Perhaps her master could teach her how to control the ki which emanated from her. It sounded like a useful technique to be able to suppress one's ki. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Upon opening the door, Videl could see her friends sitting where they normally sat. There was certainly not enough time to talk to Gohan now because the class was about to begin, but in an attempt to start _something_ fresh, she walked up to her seat with the intent of a bright future, a healing future.

She shuffled to her seat when she could feel her Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan staring at her.

"Good break I assume?" Sharpner asked noticing the smile on her face.

"Good morning Videl!" Erasa greeted.

"Hey," Videl said and then cautiously turned toward Gohan offering him a smile.

Gohan blinked his eyes, not understanding the sudden change. A few weeks ago, before class broke up for winter break, Videl wouldn't even notice him, but something has changed as of today. He believed that perhaps the break allowed Videl to heal or see things differently, or so he hoped. But knowing Videl, he doubted much had changed, so maybe she was just trying to be nice because after all, he didn't think he was going to leave Orange Star High.

"So, umm, what did you do all break? We only hung out once! What gives?" Erasa called her friend out.

"Sorry Erasa," Videl said surprising her. "I needed some time to myself."

Erasa couldn't blame her. After all that has happened, some time alone was probably good, but also part of her thought being around friends would also help her heal. To each, their own was Erasa's doctrine.

The teacher entered the classroom, putting an end to the chit-chat. Videl wasn't paying too much attention to class because she was putting more thought in her conversation with Gohan later.

Finally, lunch came around, and now was the time she wanted to talk to Gohan. Not after class ended, because tracking down Gohan was a challenge at that point, but during lunch when there was more time.

"Come on Videl," Erasa said grabbing her hand. "Let's get to our lunch spot."

But to Erasa's surprise, Videl pulled back. Turning her attention from her best friend, she turned toward Gohan who was packing up his bag with his notes and books.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said turning her attention to the young Saiyan, shocking Sharpner and Erasa.

The young Saiyan perked up, surprise to hear her voice. "Umm, yeah?"

"Do you have a minute?"

Gohan's mouth gaped open, but he quickly shut it. "Uh, of course!" he said in a cheery voice offering her a smile

"Great!" Videl said offering him a smile. "Let's go up to the rooftop."

Gohan hesitated wondering if this was some sort of test or something. It was highly usual given the circumstances over the past several weeks.

"Uh."

"Come on!" Videl demanded.

"Okay," Gohan said following after her.

He looked back and gave Erasa and Sharpner a confused look. Erasa shrugged her shoulders while giving a look of concern. Gohan was also concerned but then turned back and continued.

"What the heck was that about?" Sharpner asked Erasa.

"I don't know!" she hissed surprised by this development.

"Do you think she still hates him?" Sharpner asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Erasa said as her mind spun wondering what was going on. "She has hardly talked to me all break."

"I don't know. I kind of feel bad for whatever's going to happen with Gohan."

"I don't think so," Erasa said causing Sharpner to look at her weirdly. "She was smiling."

Sharpner continued to blink his eyes, unsure what was happening.

Meanwhile, Gohan continued to follow Videl, but reluctantly and perhaps a semblance of hope? That had been literally the first time there had been a positive interaction from her toward him since they broke up and Videl found out the truth. He didn't have his hopes high because while he still _loved_ Videl, he couldn't just get back together if they don't sort out their problems, because she felt betrayed by him. Plus, there was so much tension and anger that he doubt could heal. In a harsh reality, he knew she would have a difficult time finding compassion and understanding of his past. _Let's be real, there's no going back,_ he thought.

Upon opening the door to the roof, she trotted through the snowfall. Gohan was wondering why they were up here in the cold weather when they could have talked elsewhere. There were even snow flurries falling from the sky. Videl threw a capsule on the rooftop revealing her copter, further confusing Gohan.

"Umm, are we going somewhere?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"No," said Videl. "Now get in!"

"Uh okay," he said entering the copter. The door automatically closed. The copter was small, but there was plenty of room for two people.

"If we aren't going anywhere, why are we in your copter?" he asked.

"Well," Videl started but hesitated slightly. "I just wanted some privacy to talk and some warmth. If we stayed in the halls or something, people might hear."

It was clearly much warmer in the top-of-the-line Capsule Corporation copter, so it made at least some sense to Gohan, but also being in close quarters with her made him slightly uneasy.

"That makes sense I guess," he agreed.

"Great!" Videl said. "Now, let's see, how to bring this up, hmm."

"Umm." Gohan was confused.

Videl cleared her throat.

"I was hoping you can clear up some things for me, for my conscious," she said while trying to relax. "And to help me heal."

Gohan paused a moment. If he told her everything, there's no way she'd understand. But also, he owed her anything at this point.

"Of course, Videl," he responded.

"But," she said causing Gohan to flinch a little. "You have to _promise_ me that you will tell the truth."

She wanted to mumble, _not that it means much,_ at the end of that, but she decided against a sarcastic remark because if there was really some potential for healing, she should try to show understanding and empathy as Bulma told her.

"I promise."

Videl nodded and took a moment. "Well, you see, I've had some conversations with some people. I think you know them."

Gohan turned away slightly. He was aware that Tien Shinhan was training her in ki manipulation, which was actually the primary reason Videl found out his secret, but that didn't matter so much right now in the moment for some reason.

"Umm who?" asked Gohan curious to potentially others, not including Tien.

"Well, I have spoken to Tien, Krillin, and Bulma Briefs. Know any of them?"

Gohan blinked his eyes surprised. He was aware of Tien, but Bulma and Krillin too? How deep did her connections run now? How did he miss all of this?

"Well, I know all of them well. They are kind of like family," he said offering her a smile.

"Your godmother _really_ is Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan chuckled while rubbing the back of his head yet a wave of anxiety swept through him realizing where this conversation might go to. There was really no turning back now.

"Yeah."

She slowly nodded her head, still attempting to take it all in, but glad he was telling her the truth.

"Well, she and Krillin were telling me about your travels to Namek and a few other things," Videl mention, carefully eyeing the young Saiyan's reaction.

"Oh," he said passively avoiding her gaze.

"Not something you want to talk about?" Videl wondered.

"No, it's not that."

There _really_ was no turning back now. Videl appeared to know almost everything about him at this point with the exception of Cell. They were no longer together, and Gohan was reminded that she needed some closure, at least according to her. That was the least he could do for after how hurt she felt.

"What is it?" asked Videl.

"Nothing," Gohan murmured. "But, yes, I have been to Planet Namek."

"I see," said Videl as a smile tugged at her lip. "Guess everything is true."

"Everything?" asked Gohan blinking his eyes.

"That you really did fight these monsters like Frieza as a child," Videl said as Gohan nodded. "I'm _so_ sorry"

"Sorry?" Gohan repeated.

"Yeah," she affirmed. "No child should ever have to deal with that."

Gohan closed his eyes and cracked a smile. "My dad did the same thing. I just wanted to help."

"I know I've said this before, but your dad sounds like an amazing man," said Videl.

"He really was, and I so wish he was still here today," Gohan said turning his head out the side window of the copter.

Videl was reminded of the stories of Krillin regarding Gohan's father. She remembered every word that Krillin told her despite dismissing the man at first. She also remembered Gohan telling her that his father's death was a result of her ex, which she still rejects to this day. It was clear Gohan blamed himself for his father's death, and she wondered if she should say anything more about that subject, but decided against it. As curious as she was, the intricacy of Gohan's mind was something she hardly understood. Why would she hurt him by bringing up his father's death?

"Well, it sure sounds like he made an impact," said Videl as she was reminded of her father's fake accomplishment. It sure sounded like Gohan's father was leagues above her own. "You really do take after your father."

"No," he said dismissing the compliment. "He did things I could only dream of doing."

"Huh?" Videl blinked her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Gohan turned back toward her. "He didn't care if he thought he couldn't win but fight anyway. He had no ego even if he was the strongest in the universe. He valued everyone over himself."

 _Sounds like someone I know,_ Videl thought. "And you?"

"I've made mistakes," explained Gohan. "Mistakes that have cost people's life, namely my father thanks to my ego. He never did that. And now, my little brother doesn't get to grow up with his father."

"How?" asked Videl. "You are the strongest person I know! Everyone says you are! Krillin once told me you were _infinitely_ stronger than himself."

"Strength doesn't always win a fight, and my opponent knew my weaknesses," he explained.

"Was it that Frieza monster?"

Gohan hesitated. "No, it wasn't him, but he was horrible also."

"Was it Cell?"

Gohan's mouth gaped open. He took a deep breath. "Did Krillin tell you?"

Videl rose an eyebrow. "He told me you fought with him at the Cell Games, but that still doesn't make any sense to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"The whole games was televised, so the entire world saw the games. I just don't remember you there. Maybe the camera wasn't focused on you?" she suggested.

"I was there," he said narrowing his eyes. "That day is the most vivid and horrible memory I have."

"Huh?" Videl blinked her eyes confused because she also remembered The Cell Games vividly. "I don't remember any children there except," but her words trailed off.

And then her heart thudded as she was reminded of the Delivery Boy. The golden-haired child, roughly the same age she was when the games took place, was the only child on the battlefield — _the_ _Saiyan._ Her eyes blinked as she took in this information. She'd seen the transformation first hand from what looked like a regular human into a super Saiyan as Trunks had shown her. And she was reminded that his best friend was Goten, the brother of Gohan. She'd heard vague stories about the Saiyans here and there after becoming a student of Tien, but now she was coming to a realization.

Son Gohan was a Saiyan.

Or at least that was her understanding.

Gohan felt his heart racing as he saw Videl's changing reaction. Even he could tell her thoughts. He didn't fully know how she knew, but somehow her _ex_ connected the dots that the golden hair was associated with the Delivery Boy to him. Gohan assumed Krillin or Bulma mentioned it at one point. Did it even matter anymore though?

"There was one child," Gohan affirmed realizing there was no turning back. "I guess you know about the Delivery Boy."

Videl slowly nodded her head as her mouth gaped open.

"That was me."

Her mind was racing by the confirmation. Over the past several months, her goal in life was to finally meet this Delivery Boy. Perhaps it was just his persona that awed her, but she really wanted to apologize for her father's actions. But more importantly, at the moment, she knew Gohan and the Delivery boy to be one and the same. All the dots were connecting themselves.

After a moment of awe, she realized that the boy that she treated so harshly when they first met due to trust issues, was the man she admired the most. When he first came to school at the beginning of the year, she was wary of letting him into the tight-knit friend group of Erasa and Sharpner, but Erasa was just so open to letting him in. _I was befriending the Delivery Boy_ , she told herself.

 _Figures my best friend would know I needed him in my life,_ she winced remembering her treatment toward him.

The Delivery Boy, an 11-year-old kid, defeated the monster that scared her to no end. And his name is Son Gohan. She had to let that sink in for a moment. Her father had taken credit from the awkward, quirky boy that Erasa had allowed into their friend group. This was the same boy she dismissed several times over the past several months.

The Delivery Boy was the boy she broke up with him because of his lies. He only wanted to protect himself and his identity. He just wanted to live a normal teenaged life. The Saiyan attack. Frieza. Cell. And then Orange Star High School. Only to be dismissed as a liar. Who was she to even say that? A hero to a single city? An up and coming fighter? _A daughter of a fake?_ While Gohan was a hero to the world, even to the galaxy. Every human on earth owed him an incredible debt. She shook her head and felt profound disappointment in the way she treated Gohan over the months.

This was someone she looked up to after she learned her father's lie. She shivered remembering all the things she said and done over the past several months. The Delivery Boy _was_ her boyfriend. How could the true defeater of Cell be willing to date her, the daughter of a fake? Why did the defeater of Cell fall in love with her, a broken teenager? Her eyes swam in tears. But she had to know why.

"Why?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?" he said breaking the silence. "Why what? Why did I hide myself from the public?"

"What did you even see in me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you love me dork?" he asked as her face flushed.

 _Did?_ He still loved her but a large gap had developed between the two since she found out about Saiyaman. There was no denying that. Those feelings inside of him were something he could never explain, despite all the perfect marks at school. He just couldn't put the why into words.

"I don't know."

And she was about to wish him out of her life. What was she to do now?

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. The previous chapter was definitely critically reviewed and some of them were tough to read. I apologize if the story is going too slow, or if there's too much drama, or if Videl is too bitchy. But things are changing…and for the better. Please have some patience as I develop Videl's understanding of something as intricate as Gohan's past especially all the drama that's happened in Videl's life in this story. Thank you.


End file.
